Kantai Collection : Most Wanted
by HumanPinata
Summary: Setelah melarikan diri dari polisi,tentara,dan para geng 'Tokyo4Me',mereka berlima melakukan aksi kriminal untuk membalas dendam masa lalu.
1. Wanted

**_Kyoto,Jepang_**

 ** _06.00 AM_**

 ** _07-Juni-20XX_**

 **Setelah B.I,Mako,K.O,P-E,dan B-Bass kabur dari kejaran geng 'Tokyo4Me'** **.Mereka sudah tiba di kota Kyoto untuk memulai hidup baru,dikarenakan Mako bukan lagi admiral atau masih.**

 **Jadi B.I berpikir bagaimana Mako bisa menjadi laksamana dalam waktu singkat,yaitu hanya setengah tahun.Kemudian B.I berkata kepada Mako.**

 **"Mako,rahasiamu." Ujar B.I**

 **"Mengapa? Bocah kampung." Ujar Mako**

 **"Bagaimana kam** **u bisa menjadi laksamana hanya kurun waktu setengah tahun?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Ingat ketika kita melakukan pembalasan kepada AU (Admirality Union) dua tahun lalu?" Ujar Mako**

 **B.I tahu apa yang dibicarakan Mako,dua tahun lalu mereka menyerang markas AU dikarenakan kakak tirinya K.O telah diubah menjadi gadis kapal.**

 **Di saat P.E mengendalikan bus beserta para admiral seluruh negara yang mereka culik tersebut,namun mereka jatuh ke jurang yang juram dikarenakan dikepung polisi.**

 **Namun mereka selamat tetapi mereka melihat ke depan terlihat sosok gadis muncul dihadapan mereka,sosok tersebut ternyata gadis kapal termasuk Asami dan Akane.**

 **Mako ingin membunuh Akane dengan senapan namun tidak berani dikarenakan Akane adalah saudara Mako sendiri.B.I dan lainnya menghela nafas,kemudian P-E berkata.**

 **"Tidak apa-apa,Mako.Mungkin kita akan berhasil di waktu mendatang dan pastikan kamu bertemu saudaramu." Ujar P-E**

 **"Apa yang kamu bicarakan,kotoran.Sudah tahu kamu cucu dari Pablo Escobar,bukan?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Ayolah...Walaupun kakekku dewa narkotik,dia pasti melakukan itu demi aku dan anakku nanti." Ujar P-E**

 **"Kemungkinan kita bisa menyerang markas tersebut nanti!" Ujar K.O**

 **"Sabar Kenji.Kita tidak bisa menyerang markas terebut begitu saja,jika kita seperti dua tahun lalu dan memiliki mobil dengan persenjataan lengkap pasti tercapai." Ujar B-Bass**

 **Kemudian merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Kyoto agar para geng tersebut tidak mencari mereka lagi,di saat keheningan tersebut B.I langsung berkata keras.**

 **"Polisi dan tentara!" Ujar B.I**

 **"Apa? Polisi! Saatnya melarikan diri dari anjing sialan tersebut!" Ujar K.O**

 **Para polisi dan tentara mengejar kelima orang tersebut,dalam pengejaran B.I masih mengendarai Ford GT500.Sedangkan Mako SRT Dogde Challenger SRT8 2015,K.O Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34),P-E Lamborghini Urus,B-Bass Aston Martin Zagato.Dimulailah pengajar antara lima orang dengan beberapa polisi.Di saat pengejaran,Mako menmanggil mereka semua.**

 **"Ingat kataku! Jangan pernah melawan polisi apapun itu,menabrak jalan penutup,melewati rantai tajam,dan melakukan hal bodoh.Kuulangi! Sekarang ayo,ayo,ayo,ayo,ayo!" Ujar Mako**

 **Mereka berlima melarikan diri dari polisi sampai menentukan waktu agar mereka tidak dapat dicari lagi.**

 **2 Jam kemudian...**

 **Kyoto,Jepang**

 **17-Februari-2030**

 **12.00 AM**

 **"Akhirnya para bajingan itu pergi juga,lumayan.Haha!" Ujar Mako sambil tertawa sebentar**

 **"Namun kalian tidak lihat sama sekali didepan kalian?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Apa itu..." Ujar K.O namun lebih memilih diam**

 **Didepan mereka terdapat beberapa gadis kapal dekat pantai.** **Dan disitulah Hiro mendatangi mereka berlima,kemudian Mako berkata.**

 **"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Kuda poni!" Ujar Mako**

 **"Aku hanya mencari kalian karena kalian sudah tersebar di berita seluruh dunia.Jadi kalian yang oaling dicari polisi alias buronan internasional." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Serius tentang itu,Hiro?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Ini aku perlihatkan video berita ke kalian." Ujar Hiro**

 ** _BERITA HARI INI_**

 ** _Kejaran-kejaran antara polisi dengan beberapa mobil tersebut masih berlanjut sampai sekarang,pihak berwewenang sulit mengatasinya dikarenakan beberapa mobil tersebut bukan seperti mobil biasa.Mobil tersebut memiliki persenjataan dan perlengkapan seperti di film fiksi,para polisi dan tentara kesusahan mencari orang tersebut.Saksi mengatakan mobil tersebut terdiri dari SRT Dodge Challenger SRT8 2013,Nissan Skyline GT-R R34,Lamborghini Urus,Aston Martin Zagato,Ford GT500 2015 dan masih banyak lagi.Beberapa jalan lalu lintas dan bangunan hancur ringan dikarenakan pengejaran terhadap serangan mobil tersebut,sampai sekarang polisi dan tentara menjaga seluruh kota untuk memastikan agar tidak ada lagi korban jiwa atas 'tawuran berdarah di mobil'._**

 **"Jadi...begini hasilnya." Ujar K.O**

 **"Namun kalian aman jika kalian tinggal di bangunan yang tidak beroperasi,kemungkinan polisi tidak akan tahu jika kalian tinggal di bangunan tua." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Ide bagus,ayo semuanya kita pergi! Tunggu,Hiro.Kamu ingatkan saya jika gadis kapal memanggilku atau memerlukanku." Ujar Mako**

 **"Mengerti." Ujar Hiro**

 **Kemudian mereka berlima melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari bangunan tua,tujuannya jelas.**

 **Tinggal untuk beberapa hari dan bersembunyi agar tidak dirangkap polisi.Namun di saat perjalanan mereka dihadang geng mobil berjumlah sepuluh mobil.Di saat itu juga** **Mako keluar dari mobil dan mendatangi pengemudi tersebut sambil berkata.**

 **"Hei! Kamu keluar! Anak kampung rendahan!" Ujar Mako**

 **"Tunggu dulu,kamu ingat kami?" Ujar salah satu pengemudi**

 **"Ingat?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Ini aku,Crazy Legs." Ujar Crazy Legs**

 **Kegeningan terjadi sebentar,kemudian mereka berlima terkejut karena pengemudi di depannya adalah yang membantu mereka saat melarikan diri dari polisi dan geng tersebut.lalu P-E berkata.**

 **"Kamu Crazy Legs,Ludacris,Snoop Dogg,Henry Rollins,Fat Joe,Diplo,Rap Mosnter,G-Dragon,Younglex,dan Rich Chigga!" Ujar K.O**

 **"Betul sekali." Ujar Younglex**

 **"Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa menemui kami?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Kami mengikutimu,kalian sama sekali tidak tahu?" Ujar G-Dragon**

 **"Hei,bukan waktunya bicara.Sekarang kita sembunyi dari polisi dengan memasuki gedung tua.Bagaimana?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Oke." Ujar K.O**

 **Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya mereka sudah mencari bangunan tua tersebut,mobil-mobil mereka disimpan di dalam gedung.**

 **Kemudian terakhir adalah memeriksa gedung jika ada yang beberapa seperti dinding,tangga,atap,dan lain-lain yang rusak dan luas bangunan tersebut untuk tempat persembunyian mobil yang bagus.**

 **Lalu mereka menyiapkan beberapa alat yang mereka butuhkan,tetapi beberapa seperti kulkas,kompor,dan beberaoa barang yang mereka butuhkan harus membeli di toko,kemudian Mako membuat rencana lalu memanggil mereka semua.**

 **"Oke,semuanya.Kalian dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok.Kelompok pertama membeli makanan di market.Kelompok tersebut terdiri dari diriku,B.I,K.O,P-E,dan B-Bass." Ujar Mako**

 **"Mantap!" Ujar K.O**

 **"Lalu kelompok kedua,mencari barang-barang yang dibutuhkan di toko.Kelompok kedua terdiri dari Crazy Legs,Ludacris,Snoop Dogg,Hnery Rollins,dan Fat Joe." Ujar Mako**

 **"Kebetulan misiku itu." Ujar Henry**

 **"Tenang saja tentang itu." Ujar Fat Joe**

 **"Lalu terakhir kelompok ketiga,membersihkan bangunan tua tersebut.Kelompok ketiga terdiri dari Diplo,Rap Monster,G-Dragon,Younglex,Rich Chigga." Ujar Mako**

 **"Aku suka nama kata 'bersih'." Ujar Rich Chigga**

 **"Serius membersihkan semua di gedung ini?" Ujar Younglex**

 **"Tidak,beberapa saja." Ujar Mako**

 **"Beberapa?" Ujar Diplo**

 **"Akan kutunjukkan ruangannya." Ujar Mako**

 **Lalu Mako menepuk tangannya dengan keras sekaligus berkata.**

 **"Mari kita melakukannya."**

 **Semuanya berteriak untuk menunjukkan semangat kecuali B.I,Henry,dan Mako.**

 ** _DI MARKET_**

 ** _07.50 AM_**

 **"Lumayan juga market ini!" Ujar B-Bass sambil siulan**

 **"Mari kita mencari makanan apa yang kita butuhkan!" Ujar Mako**

 **Mereka berlima mencari makanan,namun K.O bukan membeli makanan tetapi sesukanya apa yang dia lihat sampai B.I bingung melihat Kenji bertingkah seperti itu,lalu di saat membeli makanan Mako dan lainnya berkata.**

 **"Wow,aku mendapat pasta! Sudah lama aku tidak memakannya sejak aku kecil." Ujar Mako**

 **"Lumayan ada daging,buah-buahan,sayuran dan lain-lain." Ujar B.I**

 **"Mantap! Ada es krim,tepung roti,dan mayones juga!" Ujar K.O**

 **"Sabar P-E,sabar.Kamu harus menahan nafsumu terhadap makanan ini,coklat!" Ujar P-E**

 **"Mau cari apa,mungkin sayur atau ikan?" Ujar B-Bass**

 ** _DI TOKO_**

 ** _08.00 AM_**

 **Crazy Legs,Ludacris,Henry,Fat Joe,dan Snoop Dogg pergi ke toko untuk mencara barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan dan mobil sendiri yang mengantar barang-barang berat seperti kulkas agar mereka tidak dicurigai oleh pengantar,jadi merekalah yang mengantarnya** **Lalu Henry berkata.**

 **"Mungkin kita secepatnya membeli barang agar kita susah nantinya." Ujar Henry**

 **"Yang dikatakan Henry betul,kita harus secepatnya biar kita bisa bemalas-malasan." Ujar Crazy Legs**

 **Mereka berteriak untuk menunjukkan semangat mereka dan mencari barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan.Di saat itu juga,Crazy Legs dan lainnya berkata.**

 **"Televisi yang kulihat berukuran besar,lebar,gambar sangat jernih dan bagus,saluran televisi yang banyak,dan masih banyak kelebihan televisi ini." Ujar Crazy Legs**

 **"Hooh...Kulkas yang sangat cantik,lengkap,pintu yang banyak,dan cepat dingin,lumayan." Ujar Henry**

 **"Nyaman sekali duduk di sofa ini,cocok bagi orang kaya seperti aku." Ujar Snoop Dogg**

 **"Ngomong-ngomong,ini jam tangan ini lumayan bagus!" Ujar Ludacris**

 **"Apakah aku bisa hidupkan kipas angin ini?" Ujar Fat Joe**

 ** _DI BANGUNAN TUA_**

 ** _08.30 AM_**

 **Diplo,Rap Mon,GD,Younglex,dan Rich Chigga melakukan bersih-bersih di beberapa ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Mako,Diplo dan lainnya berkata.**

 **"Terserah apapun yang kubersihkan." Ujar Diplo** **Mengapa aku disuruh bersih-bersih." Ujar Younglex**

 **"Hmm...Mmh...Tempat yang kotor! Saatnya membersihkannya." Ujar Rich Chigga**

 **"Harga dirimu adalah tanggu jawabmu,GD." Ujar GD**

 **"Oke." Ujar Nam Joon**

 **Dua jam berlalu mereka telah membuat sebuah tempat nyaman di gedung tua tersebut.**

 **B.I,K.O,P-E,dan Mako sedang bermain video game GTA V,B-Bass,Henry,GD, dan RM sedang membuat masakan,dan Ludacris,Snoop Dogg,Crazy Legs,Crazy Legs,Younglex,dan Rich Chigga sedang memperbaiki semua mobil di dalam gedung tersebut.Di saat keheningan,Mako berkata.**

 **"Hei,bagaimana kalau kita makan." Ujar Mako**

 **"Ayo." Ujar P-E**

 **Mereka semua langsung ke meja makan dan di meja makan tersebut banyak makanan dan minuman.**

 **Disitulah mereka makan,namun dikarenakan K.O dan P-E makan lebih dulu tanpa perayaan,akhirnya mereka yang melakukannya.Di saat makan,B.I berkata.**

 **"Hei,bagaimana kita balap liar di jalan ramai?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Tunggu,apa?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Aku lihat di sana ada sekelompok orang dab mobil berkumpul di jembatan tersebut." Ujar B.I**

 **"Bukannya itu jembatan waktu kita lolos dari kejaran polisi dan tentara? Kapan kamu tahu itu?" Ujar B-Bass**

 **"Aku dapat pesan teleponku dari Hiro,dia mengatakan balap drag akan diselenggarakan pukul 09.00 malam." Ujar B.I**

 **"Tunggu,ini jam 08.00 malam berarti kita akan kesana setelah makan!" Ujar Mako**

 **Semuanya langsung makan sesuka mereka,setelah makan akhirnya mereka sampai di jembatan dimana mereka lolos dari kejarang polisi dan tentara waktu tempo.**

 ** _09.00 PM_**

 **Akhirnya mereka semua telah tiba di jembatan tersebut,di saat semua turun dari mobil masing-masing.B.I berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya kita harus berhati-hati orang-orang di sini,kemungkinan kita dimata-mati seseorang." Ujar B.I**

 **"Tenang saja,sebagai bos.Aku yang menyelesaikannya." Ujar Mako**

 **"Bos maksudmu? Maaf tidak bisa seperti itu!" Ujar K.O**

 **"Apa kamu bilang!" Ujar Mako**

 **"Sudah...Jangan kelahi di sini." Ujar B-Bass**

 **Mereka semua melajutkan untuk mencari lawan mereka.Namun ada salah satu mobil yang datang secara tiba-tiba,semua orang-orang di jembatan tersebut berteriak keras dengan memanggil 'Raja Balap Drag' berulang-ulang.**

 **Kemudian B.I berkata.**

 **"Mobil itu..." Ujar B.I**

 **"Apa?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Chevrolet COPO Camaro!" Ujar B.I**

 **"Chevrolet COPO Camaro,mobil balap khusus drag.Kuat dalam akselrasi namun lemah dalam handling." Ujar GD**

 **"Kecepatan penuh sekitar 330 Km/Jam,Torque 450,nitro 50 Km/Jam." Ujar Mako**

 **"Mungkin dia mencari lawan? bagaimana kalian." Ujar B.I**

 **"Mungkin tidak" Ujar semuanya**

 **"Kalau begitu aku saja." Ujar B.I**

 **"Eh." Ujar K.O**

 **Setelah itu,B.I mengendarai kendaraannya.Lamborghini Veneno untuk menantang lawan tersebut,balapan drag disiap dengan taruhan masing-masing 5.000¥.Dan wasit wanita tersebut muncul di depan B.I dan lawannya,wasit tersebut langsung berkata.**

 **"Tiga...Dua...Satu...Ayo!" Teriak wasit**

 **Balapan drag dimulai,mobil lawan B.I yang duluan maju dari dia.Saat B.I mengaktifkan twin turbo nitro,di saat itu juga di hampir sampai garis finish.Namun kemenangan baginya hanya kepada lawannya.**

 **Setelah balapan drag selesai antara B.I dengan lawannya,B.I langsung memebri uang 5.000¥ kepada lawan tersebut dan berkata dalam hati.**

 **" _Lain kali kamu hati-hati denganku."_ Ujar B.I dalam hati**

 **Pengemudi tersebut pergi begitu saja dari jembatan.**

 **"Apa kamu sudah selesai taruhannya!" Seru K.O**

 **"Tidak,kalah." Ujar B.I**

 **"..." K.O terdiam**

 **Setelah itu mereka semua ikutan balapan drag kecuali B.I karena uangnya hilang 5.000¥ sehabis taruhan.**

 **Beruntung dia tidak taruhan spesial alias 'Pink Slips'.**

 **Pink Slips merupakan taruhan paling ekstrim dan jarang dipilih semua pembalap dikarenakan taruhan maksimal 10.000¥ dengan sebuah mobil yang kalah taruhan.**

 **Jadi beresiko jika kehilangan mobil dan uang,namun berkesempatan untuk mendapatkan mobil dan uang lawan taruhan.**

 **Karena itulah Pink Slips hanya untuk rekomendasi orang kaya dan mobil tercepat.**

 **Setelah itu,mereka semua kembali ke gedung tua yang mereka tinggali.Di situ juga B.I berkata.**

 **"Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang." Ujar B.I**


	2. Rival

**Di saat perjalanan pulang Ludacris,Fat Joe,Henry,** **Snoop,GD,Crazy Legs,Rap Monster,Diplo,Younglex,Chigga,Joe,dan Martin pergi karena mereka ingin pergi ke Seoul,ibukota Korea Selatan.**

 **Setelah itu,mereka telah sampai ke tempat semula.Lalu mereka semua tidur kecuali B.I yang ingin memeriksa seluruh ruangan bangunan terbengkalai jika aman atau tidak.**

 **Di saat B.I memeriksa memeriksa gedung,di situ ada sesosok pria berambut hitam dan bergaya hampir mirip Sung Kang,lalu memakai baju lengan pendek hitam,celana panjang putih denim,dan memakai kacamata hitam.**

 **B.I melihat pria itu duduk di atas mobilnya lalu mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya,tiba-tiba sesosok pria tersebut berkata.**

 **"Apakah kamu yang telah melumpuhkan adikku,kamu yang mengendarai Ford GT500 dan temanmu SRT Dodge Challenger SRT8 2013,bukan." Ujar pria**

 **"Lalu mengapa?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Saatnya kamu akan merasakan sakitnya balasanku.Namaku Takiya Shun,bersiap berkelahi." Ujar Takiya**

 **Belum B.I bersiap,Takiya sudah menendang B.I dengan keras sampai B.I terjatuh hingga mengenai meja kaca yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.Di saat itu juga Mako dan lainnya mendatangi B.I karena mereka terbangun.**

 **Di saat itu juga Mako melempar gas air mata ke Takiya lalu mereka semua melarikan diri dari** **kejaran Takiya.**

 **Di saat melarikan diri mereka semua berpencar,namun B.I dan Mako masih bersama.**

 **Di saat tikungan tajam dengan ramai pengunjung,B.I dan Mako melakukan 'Drifting Road' di jalan tajam.**

 **'Drifting Road' adalah teknik drift yang biasa dilakukan pembalap liar maupun umum,biasanya dilakukan di saat belokan tajam dan menginjak rem.**

 **Di saat 'Drifting Road' Mako tidak sadar kalau Takiya dari samping kanan dia.Dan terjadi tabrakan parah di jalan raya.**

 **Lalu Takiya pergi begitu saja dari jalan raya,B.I langsung menolong Mako yang tersesat di dalam mobilnya yang terbalik.**

 **Untungnya B.I sempat menolong Mako,karena mobil Mako meledak tepat B.I menarik Mako keluar dari mobilnya tersebut.**

 **B.I melihat Mako belum sadarkan diri karena tabrakan tersebut,lalu B.I memanggil ambulans dan teman-temannya untuk datang.**

 ** _Rumah Sakit_**

 ** _07.00 PM_**

 **B.I dan temannya menjenguk Mako yang telah berbaring di kasur,saat B.I bertanya ke dokternya.**

 **Dokternya mengatakan,Mako mengalami patah tulang di kedua kakinya dan tangan kanannya.**

 **B.I dan temannya hanya pasrah dengan keadaan Mako yang tertidur pulas di kasur.**

 **Lalu muncullah Hiro,Vin,Sung,dan Jason yang juga menjenguk Mako,lalu Hiro bertanya.**

 **"Siapa yang melakukan ini kepada Mako?" Tanya Hiro**

 **"Kamu ingat dengan Takeshi Shun saat kita mengalahkan dia di jembatan? Kali ini kakaknya yang melakukannya." Ujar B.I**

 **"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Hiro**

 **"Takiya Shun,seorang agen pembunuh rahasia.Kasus-kasus di berita mengatakan bahwa Takiya yang melakukan ini terhadap korban." Ujar B.I**

 **"Jadi,orang itu yang membunuh sadis dengan sebuah pesan dibelakang mayat tersebut." Ujar Vin**

 **"Benar,setiap kali dia membunuh targetnya.Dia selalu menaruh sebuah pesan untuk memperingati bahwa korban tersebut penjahat atau semacamnya." Ujar K.O**

 **"Aku sangat marah karena Mako di rumah sakit oleh orang sialan itu!" Marah Hiro**

 **"Apa kamu bisa mengalahkannya? Dia mengalahkanku sejak kemarin malam sebelum Mako seperti ini,mengerti." Ujar B.I**

 **Lalu terjadi suasana keheningan sementara,di saat keheningan.B.I melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapan jendela dari bawah.**

 **B.I semakin yakin kalau itu Takiya,lalu B.I langsung mengejar tanpa memedulikan kata-kata temannya dan orang lain.**

 **Kemudian dia menaiki mobilnya (Ford GT500) lalu mengejar mobil(Chevrolet COPO Camaro) tersebut,terjadilah pengejaran antara B.I dengan Takiya.**

 **Di saat pengejaran terjadi,B.I melihat Takiya melewati sebuah terowongan gelap dan mengikutinya.**

 **Sesampainya di terowogan jalan yang gelap,disitu dia melihat Takiya di depannya,tidak berpikir panjang B.I langsung gas mobilnya jika lawannya maju duluan,begitu juga pula sebaliknya.**

 **Di saat gas mobil,B.I maju duluan dari Takiya lalu Takiya maju juga untuk melakukan penabrakan fatal.**

 **Hampir dekat penabrakan,B.I langsung memencet tombol 'CO2' dan melakukan 'wheelie',begitu pula dengan Takiya.** **'Wheelie' adalah teknik yang biasa dilakukan motor dan mobil jenis jantan.**

 **Motor saat wheelie jika mengangkatnya sampai betul-betul wheelie namun mobil hanya perlu gas dengan 'CO2' bersamaan.**

 **Lalu terjadi penabrakan antara B.I dengan Takiya,kedua mobil mereka rusak bersamaan.**

 **Lalu suara kesar dari tabrakan membuat mobil di terowongan jalan tersebut berbunyi keras.**

 **Kemudian mereka berdua keluar mobil bersamaan,lalu B.I melihat mobil bagian depannya agak rusak daripada mobil Takiya bagian depan.** **Di saat keheningan,Takiya langsung berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya kamu jangan membuat masalah keluarga orang." Ujar Takiya**

 **"Aku juga mengatakan sama ke adikmu." Ujar B.I**

 **"Oh...Begitu." Ujar Takiya**

 **"Lihat mobilku,kuat seperti kapal tempur.Dimana sebuah kapten berusaha melindungi ancaman musuhnya,diantaranya termasuk kamu." Ujar B.I**

 **"Seharusnya kamu..." Ujar Takiya namun disela oleh B.I**

 **"Seperti orang menggunakan sarung tangan tinju menuju ke sebuah ring yang ada di atas kapal perang." Ujar B.I**

 **Suasana makin tegang saat Takiya mengarahahkan SMGnya ke arah B.I,lalu berkata dengan pelan.**

 **"Apa maksudmu ini pertarungan jalanan? Memangnya kamu pemenangnya?" Ujar Takiya**

 **B.I hanya diam saja,di saat itu juga Takiya menembak B.I.Namun tidak sempat karena di atas mereka berdua ada beberapa tentara turun secara tiba-tiba.**

 **Takiya langsung menembaki para tentara tersebut dan kabur dengan mobilnya yang rusak parah.**

 **B.I yang langsung melihat kejadian itu langsung melarikan diri dengan mobilnya,terjadi pengejaran tentara dengan B.I.**

 **Di saat lokasi terakhir,dia langsung menghentikan mobilnya karena ada sebuah sesosok wanita di hadapannya.**

 **Wanita tersebut berambut pirang panjang,memakai jas warna hitam,rok putih,dan memakai kacamata hitam.Lalu wanita tersebut berkata.**

 **"Hei,apa kamu ingin melarikan diri dari peringatan kematianku." Ujar wanita**

 **"Siapa kamu?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Namaku Ryotas,kamu bisa memanggilku...Nyonya Bukan Siapa-siapa.Ufufufu~" Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Eh?" Heran B.I**

 **"Sudah jangan banyak bicara,kamu ikut denganku." Ujar Ryotas**

 **Karena B.I telah dikepung oleh banyak tentara,dia tidak bisa berpikir panjang lalu mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Ryotas.**

 ** _Markas Abbysal_**

 ** _Pulau Hokkaido_**

 ** _07.00 AM_**

 **Di sebuah pulau yang luas,pantai yang tenang,namun...** **Sesosok gadis baju sekolah namun terbuka,rok pendek,dan memakai sarung tangan hitam.**

 **Sosok tersebut berambut hitam panjang,mata biru redup menyala,bawah badanya mengenaskan.** **Gadis tersebut memegang sebuah bunga mawar dan menciumnya sambil merasakan angin di pantai saat malam,lalu sesosok gadis lain muncul.**

 **Gadia tersebut rambut panjang namun tidak sepanjang,baju yang sama,memakai topeng yang menutupi matanya,dan sebuah meriam besar di tangan kanannya.Gadis tersebut berkata.**

 **"Naka,kita bersiap untuk menculik Mako?" Ujar Gadis tersebut**

 **"Tentu saja,Jintsuu.Mungkin dia mencari kita selama ini walaupun Zuikaku,Shigure,dan Akizuki membencinya." Ujar Naka**

 **"Namun dia juga ketakuan lalu meminta bantuan.Apa yang kita harus lakukan,Naka?" Tanya Jintsuu**

 **"Tidak perlu khawatir,Naka,Jintsuu." Ujar sesosok gadis muncul** **lagu**

 **Gadis tersebut sama dengan Naka dan Jintsuu,namun asap hitam belakangnya berubah menjadi sebuah tangan dengan senjata yang besar.**

 **Rambutnya berwarna perak,mata merah redup menyala,dan sebuah mahkota berbentuk aneh di kepalanya,lalu Naka berkata.**

 **"Apa kamu punya rencana? Hagikaze?" Ujar Naka**

 **"Aku akan membicarakannya,tapi jangan sampai Zuikaku,Shigure,dan Akizuki tahu kalau kita melakukan sesuatu." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **Mereka berdua mendengarkan rencana apa yang dikatakan oleh Hagikaze.**

 ** _AU Headquarters_**

 ** _08.00 AM_**

 **B.I telah memasuki markas AU (Admirality Union) dimana dia dan temannya menyerang markas tersebut sejak dua tahun lalu tepat Asami (Kakak tiri kesukaan K.O) telah menjadi gadis kapal.**

 **Di saat B.I memasuki markas tersebut,datanglah temannya termasuk Kenji Pablo,dan lainnya untuk mencari B.I.Lalu B.I berkata.**

 **"Mengapa kalian mengikutiku?" Tanya B.I**

 **"Aku takut kamu ditangkap polisi atau tentara,jika itu terjadi maka kami tidak bisa menolongmu." Ujar Sung**

 **"Dan kenapa kamu markas ini? Kamu ingin lagi menyerang markas ini." Ujar Vin**

 **"Karena kau sudah dikepung para tentara,sesosok wanita bernama Ryotas mengajakku jika aku selamat dari tangkapan tentara." Ujar B.I**

 **"Kamu sudah tertangkap,sial! Apa hubungannya wanita dari katamu?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Dialah pengganti pemimpin organisasi rahasia Admirality Union,Ishoruku Yamaha."**

 **"Ishoruku Yamaha,yang ingin K.O bunuh dia dengan rudal saat dia naik jet pribadi! Namun masih hidup?!" Kaget Pablo**

 **"Benar,Yamaha memang sudah keluar sebelum aku menggunakan roket peluncur ke arah jet perubadi dan Yamaha,mungkin dia juga menggunakan parasut saat turun." Ujar K.O**

 **"Kenji dan Pablo saat menaiki bus pribadi tersebut masih ada saat kulihat masuk markas ini." Ujar B.I**

 **"Dimana?" Ujar K.O**

 **B.I menunjukkan arah dimana bus pribadi bagi para laksamana.**

 **K.O dan lainnya terkejut karena bus tersebut masih sama sejak dua tahun lalu.**

 **Mereka semua langsung mengingat kejadian dimana desa yang mereka menginap telah dihancurkan oleh tentara.**

 **Lalu,semua gadis yang mereka kenal dalam proses menjadi gadis kapal.**

 **Dan itulah mengapa membenci markas ini.** **Lalu Ryotas muncul dihadapan mereka,lalu berkata dengan pelan.**

 **"Aku ingin..Kalian mencari truk ini karena truk tersebut berisi senjata yang mereka simpan." Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Maksudmu mereka adalah sekelompok geng..." Ujar K.O namun disela oleh Ryotas**

 **"Tokyo4Me" Ujar Ryotas dengan santai**

 **Mereka semua terdiam mendengar nama geng tersebut karena mereka bermasalah dengan geng tersebut karena Mako berusaha mengambil uang mereka dari hasil perampokkan.**

 **Di saat mereja semua terdiam mereka mendengar sebuah truk dan beberapa mobil melintasi jalanan termasuk disebelah markas AU yang Ryotas bilang telah muncul.**

 **Mereka semua langsung mengejar truk tersebut dengan mobil mereka masing-masing.Di saat pengejaran truk berisikan senjata,B.I membuat rencana dengan menelpon semua melalui mobilnya lalu berkata.**

 **"Hiro,Vin,Sung,dan Jason,kalian berempat nanti hadang truk di depan saat truk rusak parah atau mendekati ladang hijau,kami berempat akan menyerang truk bersama penjaganya.** **" Ujar B.I**

 **Mereka semua mengangguk apa yang dikatakan B.I,sedangkan Hiro bersama B.I untuk melacak lokasi dengan laptopnya.**

 **Pencurian senjata telah dimulai dari sekarang.**

 ** _Rumah Sakit_**

 ** _10.00 AM_**

 **Mako telah bangun dari tidurnya yang lelap,setelah itu dia melihat kaki dan tangan kanannya dilapisi perban.**

 **Namun di saat dia melihat kaki dan tangan kanannya,dia terkejut dengan berita muncul tiba-tiba di dalam kamarnya.Lalu Mako menonton berita tersebut.**

 ** _BERITA HARI INI_**

 ** _Sekelompok mobil menyerang sebuah truk secara tiba-tiba,mobil-mobil tersebut berjumlah delapan namun tidak diketahui jumlah anggota geng tersebut,kamipun berbicara dengan Ryotas._**

 ** _"Nyonya Ryotas._** ** _Mengapa anda diam saja dan tidak menyuruh tentara kamu untuk menangkap mereka bertiga?"_**

 ** _"Pastinya mustahil bisa dilakukan oleh tenyata karena mereka pasti sama dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu."_**

 ** _"Jadi kamu mengetahuinya dari mana?"_**

 ** _"Hanya penasaran jika mereka sama dengan kejadian lalu."_**

 ** _"Kamu tahu siapa saja mereka?"_**

 ** _"Pertama,Oguri Kenji atau dipanggil K.O.Anak satu-satunya dari keluarga ilmuwan Oguri yang terkenal karena membuat sebuah benda menjadi senjata,namun kedua orangtuanya meninggal dibunuh geng 'Tokyo4Me'.Lalu dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Hakuno,Kenji hanya lebih mencintai kakak tirinya,Asami daripada Ibu tirinya Matsu."_**

 ** _"Lalu?"_**

 ** _"Kedua,Pablo Edo atau dipanggil P-E.Dia cucu dari Pablo Escobar,dewa narkotika.Namun keluarganya meninggal saat mudik,lalu diadopsi sama seperti K.O.Dia juga mencintai Asami daripads Matsu."_**

 ** _"Terus?"_**

 ** _"Ketiga,Kim Hanbin atau dipanggil B.I.Mantan rapper asal Korea Selatan dan ketua boyband iKON."_**

 ** _"Sudah penjelas..."_**

 ** _"Keempat Ryuuga Tamako atau dipanggil Mako.Mantan pembalap liar legendaris,dia menjadi laksamana karena dia tidak tahan menang terus."_**

 ** _"Terakhir kelima Sasuke Hyukoh atau dipanggil B-Bass,anak dari keluarga campuran Korea dan Jepang.Keluarganya Sasuke,telah meninggal sejak Hyukoh baru saja tiba di kampung halamannya karena dia sukses menjadi DJ (Disk Joki) terkenal.Kampung halamannya telah dihancurkan oleh tentara,dan dia sangat marah."_**

 ** _"Oke...Mari kita kembali ke berita."_**

 **Setelah Mako menonton berita di televisi,Mako terkejut karena dia mendengar suara seoerti peluru mengarah ke kamarnya.**

 **Di saat Mako keluar dari kamarnya,yang dia lihat adalah para Abbysal.** **Mako berusaha kabur namun didepannya sesosok gadis tersenyum maniak yang memperlihatkan gigi tajamnya.Mako langsung berkata.**

 **"Siapa kalian semua!" Teriak Mako**

 **"Kamu ingat aku,Ta-ma-ko.Aku Venom namun akrab dipanggil Zuikaku,ufufufufu~" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Belum Mako bersedia,Zuikaku menendang kepala Mako dengan keras sampai Mako tertimpa dinding lalu pingsan.**

 **Zuikaku yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung tertawa keras dan berkata.** **"Jadi ini yang kurasakan dari Hakuno...Ini sangat..." Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Lalu mereka semua membawa Mako ke markas abbysal berada di pulau Hokkaido.**


	3. Hell

**_Pulau Hokkaido_**

 ** _09.00 AM_**

 **Mako akhirnya membuka matanya dan perlahan dan menguap.Di saat itu juga,Mako berkata.**

 **"Dimana aku?" Tanya Mako**

 **"Kamu di markas kami,ufufufufu~." Ujar gadis tersebut**

 **Mako terkejut apa yang dilihat di depannya,sesosok gadis berambut putih,mata merah redup menyala,memakai baju Kimono berwarna merah,muneate berwarna hitam,dan sepatu dengan stocking berwarna merah hitam campur** **.Lalu** **Mako melihat tangan dari gadis tersebut merupakan part Abbysal,lalu Mako berkata.**

 **"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Mako**

 **"Ini aku,Zui-Ka-Ku.Aku bosan kamu memanggil aku _Venom.Ufufufufu~"_ Ujar Zuikaku sambil tertawa**

 **"Kau.." Takut Mako**

 **Mako tahu dia di markas Abbysal,namun dia mustahil untuk melarikan diri begitu saja karena dia tidak tahu dimana dia dan pastinya Abbysal wanita didepannya langsung menerkamnya suatu saat.**

 **Lalu Mako mengatakan kepada Zuikaku tempat apa saat dia bangun.Zuikaku mengatakan pulau Hokkaido,tempat lahirnya B-Bass.** **Kemudian Mako menjelaskan mengapa dia berbuat kriminal dan kejam.**

 **Zuikaku hanya tertawa keras dan tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Mako,Mako berusaha melakukan beragam namun nihil.Lalu Zuikaku berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya kamu keluar,bodoh.Ahahahaha!" Ujar Zuikaku sambil tersenyum maniak**

 **"Zuikaku..." Ujar Mako sambil mengikuti Zuikaku**

 **Di saat di keluar,dia melihat pulau Hokkaido saat masih sama saat dia diajak B-Bass ke kampung halamannya,pulau Hokkaido.**

 **Lalu Mako melihat para gadis kapalnya sedang di luar,terutama dia juga melihat Mutsuki menarik kerah bajunya lalu berkata.**

 **"Ma-Ko Sen-Pai! Kamu berani dengan kami!" Semangat Mutsuki**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Jangan Mutsuki,dia hanyalah manusia yang sama busuknya dunia ini!" Ujar Shigure sambil tertawa keras**

 **Mako langsung terkejut apa yang dikatakan Shigure membuatnya sakit hati dan sedih.** **Gadis tersebut memakai baju sekolah namun berantakan,rambutnya panjang,dan mata sebelahnya ditutup.Gadis itu adalah Shigure.**

 **Lalu Mako berkata pelan dan khawatir.**

 **"Shigure,kamu masih ingat aku..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Tentu sajalah,bodoh.Apa kamu sudah dibodoki angkatan laut!" Ujar Shigure sambil tersenyum sinis** **Ahaha...Memang aku dibodoki manusia disana..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Eh..." Terkejut Shigure**

 **"Aku dan kawanku hampir diburu polisi,tentara,dan para geng." Ujar Mako**

 **"Lumayan kamu benci manusia busuk disana" Ujar Shigure**

 **Setelah itu Shigure hanya melambaikan tangan ke Mako sebagai tanda ancaman,lalu meremas tangannya.Lalu Shigure berkata.**

 **"Kamu tahu ini,ini dunia sudak hancur dan kami yang akan memperbaikinya,ufufufu~" Ujar Shigure**

 **"Tapi,Shigure..." Ujar Mako namun disela Akizuki**

 **"Jangan dengarkan dia,Shigure." Ujar Akizuki sambil tersenyum sinis**

 **Mako melihat gadis memakai baju renang,jaket hitam,memakai stocking berwarna hitam,rambut putih panjang,mata berwarna biru reup menyala.Gadis itu adalah Akizuki.**

 **Mako sangat terkejut karena Akizuki berbeda seperti dulunya,dan semakin yakin Mako tahu dia tidak bermimpi.** **Lalu Mako bertanya.**

 **"Jadi rencana kalian kapan untuk memusnakan manusia?" Tanya Mako**

 **"Sekarang." Ujar Akizuki**

 **"Eh..." Heran Mako**

 **Di saat Mako heran,mereka semua langsung pergi untuk melakukan pembantaian manusia dan gadia kapal,lalu Mako mengikutinya.**

 **Di saat Mako mengikuti para Abbysal tersebut,dia terkejut karena mereka menyerang oara gadis kapal secara sadis dan kecepatan abnormal.**

 **Bukan hanya itu juga,Akizuki dan Mutsuki memakan organ tubuh salah satu gadis kapal.**

 **Mako yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung terjatuh dan katakutan sambil berkata.**

 **"Jadi mereka menjadi Abbysal seperti ini..." Takut Mako**

 **"Mengapa takut? Ayolah,sebagai admiral kamu seharusnya membantu kami.Ahahahaha!" Ujar Zuikaku sambil tertawa keras**

 **Tawa keras dari Zuikaku mengingatkannya masa lalu dimana kedua orangtuanya dibunuh sesosok monster.**

 **Dan kemungkinan Mako makin yakin kalau Abbysal sudah ada sejak dia masih kecil.** **Lalu Mako berkata.** **"Zuikaku megapa kamu suka menyakiti para manusia,apa salahnya." Ujar Mako**

 **"Karena mereka membuat kami demikian seperti ini,keluarga kami,jiwa kami,seluruhnya telah diambil oleh mereka!" Protes Zuikaku**

 **"Mereka melakukan itu karena,dunia hampir hancur karena Abbysal.Apa kamu tidak sadar,monster!" Marah Mako**

 **"Sadar? Helo,aku sadar.Masih waras seratus persen,ayolah." Ujar Zuikaku dengan santai**

 **"Zuikaku,tolonglah..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Menolong kamu,untuk apa? Kamu sama seperti busuknya manusia itu!" Protes Zuikaku**

 **"Kamu...Kucabik-cabik jika kamu melakukan itu ke temanku!" Marah Mako**

 **"Ufufufufu~ Mako,Mako.Kamu seharusnya bahagia menjadi monster daripada kamu tersiksa menjadi manusia." Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Kamu tahu,aku lebih suka menjadi psikopat dan jahat.Perilaku ini membuatku menjadi sempurna dan lebih cantik,ufufufufu~" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Lalu sebuah symbiote di belakang Zuikaku,memeras Mako.Lalu Zuikaku tertawa keras dan berkata.**

 **"Ahahahaha! Manusia ternyata sangat rapuh dan lemah...Ini sangat..." Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Mako ingin berusaha berbicara tetapi Symbiote dari Zuikaku menahannya.**

 **Lalu dibelakang Zuikaku ada Shigure dan memukul pundak Zuikaku dengan keras lalu berkata.**

 **"Zuikaku-San,kita menemukan GPS ini dari salah satu gadis kapal kubunuh." Ujar Shigure**

 **"GPS,lumayan." Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Di sini menggambarkan lokasi markas angkatan laut jepang bernama Kure." Ujar Akizuki**

 **"Lain kali saja menyerang markas itu." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **Para Abbysal mengela nafas dan kembali ke markasnya,Mako mengikutinya juga.Di saat perjalanan pulang Mako bertanya.**

 **"Mengapa kalian tidak menyerang aku?" Tanya Mako**

 **"Mako,kamu waktu di pertempuran tidak ikut campur dan hanya diam.Jadi aku tidak akan menyerangmu,tenang saja." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **"Untuk apa kamu kasihan sama dia?" Protes Akizuki**

 **"Tapi...Dia..." Khawatir Hagikaze**

 **"Sudahlah,jangan berkelahi.Nanti saja kalian berdua kelahi." Ujar Mutsuki**

 **Mako terkejut di saat Hagikaze berbicara,Hagikaze sana sekali tidak berkata kasar.**

 **Dia tahu saat Hagikaze masih di armadanya,dia menang sangat sabar dan tidak pernah marah.**

 **Setelah sampai di markas Abbysal,Mako langsung menyuruh Hagikaze ke tempat tersembunyi.** **Sesampainya di tempat tersebutnyi,yaitu pantai.**

 **Mako bertanya kepada Hagikaze.**

 **"Hagikaze,mengapa kamu tidak seperti dia?" Heran Mako**

 **"Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu,bukan hanya aku saja.Naka,Jintsuu,Fusou,dan Yamashiro masih sama perilakunya." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **"..." Diam Mako** **"Aku tahu kamu khawatir dengan kami walaupun sudah menjadi Abbysal,namun kamu akhirnya membaik." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **"Maaf,tidak." Ujar Mako**

 **"Eh..." Terkejut Hagikaze**

 **"Aku masih seperti ini,sejak kalian tenggelam.Fisikku makin parah sejak kalian tenggelam." Ujar Mako**

 **"Tapi...Kamu..." Ujar Hagikaze namun disela oleh Mako**

 **"Aku sudah melakukan kejahatan besar di dunia,aku mencemari markas angkatan lautku sendiri,aku pemabuk berat,aku pembalap liar,dan..." Ujar Mako**

 **Di saat Mako mengatakan hal tersebut,Hagikaze menampar Mako dengan keras dan menitikkan air di matanya dan berkata.**

 **"Mengapa...Mengapa..." Sedih Hagikaze** **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"MENGAPA KAMU SEJAHAT ITU!" Teriak Hagikaze**

 **Mako melihat Hagikaze menangis di hadapannya,lalu meneluk Hagikaze dan menciun dahinya.Lalu berkata.**

 **"Maaf atas dosa besarku,Hagikaze..."** **Ujar Mako**

 **Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak kami semua tenggelam" Ujar Hagikaze sambil menangis**

 **Lalu muncullah Naka,Jintsuu,Fusou dan Yamashiro didepannya,lalu Fusou berkata.**

 **"Aku tahu kamu seperti begini karena masa lalu." Ujar Fusou**

 **Mako hanya mengangguk,lalu Naka berkata.**

 **"Kamu bisa menceritakan masa lalumu?" Tanya Naka**

 **"Mungkin bisa." Ujar Mako**

 **Mako menceritakan masa kecilnya,dimulai dari pemberian headseat dan handphone dari ibunya,lalu perkelahian ayah dengan ibunya,di saat kesusahan belajar di sekolah,bolos sekolah,di saat perjalanan,terakhir kematian kedua orangtuanya dan perilakunya sampai sekarang.**

 **Naka,Jitsuu,Fusou,Yamashiro,dan Hagikaze mengerti mengapa sikap Mako seperti ini sampai sekarang,lalu Naka bertanya.**

 **"Jadi itu masa kelammu? Menyeramkan...Tapi mengapa kamu tidak pergi saja dari sini,ada perahu didekat markas kami." Ujar Naka**

 **"Tidak." Ujar Mako**

 **"Eh." Terkejut Naka**

 **"Karena kalian Abbysal,seharusnya dapat bantuan dari admiral.Bukan?" Ujar Mako**

 **Semuanya terkejut setelah mendengar kata Mako,kata tersebut mengingatkan mereka saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Mako.**

 **Lalu semuanya menitikkan air mata,Mako melihatnya sadar kalau perilakunya sangat buruk.**

 **Dan membuatnya seperti kembali ke masa lalu,Mako langsung berkata.**

 **"Sebagai laksamana,seharusnya aku membantu kalian." Ujar Mako**

 **Semuanya langsung bahagia karena mereka seperti di masa lalu saat bertemu,lalu Hagikaze berkata.**

 **"Terima kasih...Ma..." Ujar Hagikaze namun disela oleh Mako**

 **"Panggil aku,admiral." Ujar Mako**

 **"Terima kasih..." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **"Kamu tahu kamu nanti...Mungkin kalian punya keluarga,suami dan anak.Kalian pasti bahagia." Ujar Mako**

 **"Keluarga?" Tanya Yamashiro**

 **"Keluarga adalah sekelompok orang terdiri dari suami,istri,dan anak.Mereka ditakdirkan untuk masa mendatang yang bahagia nantinya." Ujar Mako**

 **"Jadi itu namanya keluarga." Ujar Jintsuu**

 **Lalu Mako bersama lainnya kembali ke markas untuk tidur.**

 ** _Rumah Sakit_**

 ** _10.00 AM_**

 **Betapa terkejutnya Hiro,Vin,Sung,dan Jason karena rumah sakit yang mereka masuki telah hancur dan banyak mayat bertumpukkan,lalu Hiro memanggil polisi dan Akitsu Maru untuk menyelidiki kasus kejahatan tempat tersebut.**

 **Di saat masuk ke kamar Mako,ternyata sudah tidak ada.**

 **Namun betapa terkejutnya Hiro menemukan sejenis peluruh yang hampir mirip dengan gadis kapal.Lalu berkata.**

 **"Ini bukannya peluru AP..." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Kenapa,Hiro?" Ujar Vin**

 **"Peluru AP,disingkat Anti Penetration.Sebuah peluru yang mampu menembus armor tingkat apapun." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Maksudmu para Abbysal menggunakan peluru ini?" Ujar Sung**

 **"Tidak mungkin,tidak mungkin! Mustahil Abbysal menggunakan peluru ini,pelurunya mustahil bukan ini melainkan berwarna hitam..." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Tenang saja,Hiro.Biarkan kami mengurusinya." Ujar Jason**

 **Lalu suara handphone dari B.I berdering,B.I mengangkat handphon dari sakunya.Nomor tersebut ternyata nomor Mako,lalu B.I langsung mengangkatnya.**

 **"Dimana kamu! Apa kamu diculik oleh Abbysal?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Iya..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Apa kamu masih hidup?" Ujar**

 **"Iya..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Kamu tidak apa-apa..." Ujar B.I namun disela Mako**

 **"Dengarkan aku,yang menculikku adalah kapal gadisku sendiri,jadi masih bersama dia.Mereka adalah Zuikaku,Fubuki,Mutsuki,Hagikaze,Naka,Jitsuu,Yamashiro,Fusou,Akizuki,dan Yuubari." Ujar Mako**

 **Terdapat keheningan sementara,lalu Kenji berkata.**

 **"Apa maksudmu mereka gadis kapalmu?" Tanya Kenji**

 **"Mereka bukannya sudah tenggelam?" Ujar Pablo**

 **"Diamlah.Jadi kamu bilang mereka masih hidup walaupun sudah menjadi Abbysal?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Hagikaze,Fusou,Yamashiro,Naka,dan Jintsuu masih sama perilakunya.Namun Zuikaku dan lainnya bukan diri mereka lagi..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Jadi di mana kamu?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Di pulau Hokkaido..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Pulau Hokkaido? Bukannya kita pernah ke sana saat B-Bass mengajak kita ke kampung halamannya?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Benar sekali.Jadi kamu..." Ujar Mako namun handphone diambil Zuikaku dan berkata** **"Kim Han-bin~ Apa kamu masih ingat aku~ Ufufufufu~" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Zuikaku! Lepaskan dia dan sadarkan dirimu!" Marah B.I**

 **Namun Zuikaku hanya tertawa keras yang membuat B.I dan lainnya kesakitan saat mendengar tawanya.** **Lalu Hiro yang mengangkat handphone B.I**

 **"Apa maksudmu,Zuikaku?" Ujar Hiro**

 **"Karena aku sudah bosan sama makhluk lemah dan busuk seperti kalian,ahahahahaha!" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Apa yang! Hei! jangan berani kamu sama aku!" Balas Kenji**

 **"Oh~ Aku takut~ Apakah bagus menyakiti perempuan?" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Zuikaku!" Marah Hiro**

 **"Bagus,bagus~ Terus marah aga aliran kekuatan jahatmu bertambah! Ahahahaha~" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Kau..." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Ups...Sampai jumpa! Ufufufufu~" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Nomor handphone Mako akhirnya sampai disitu saja.Mereka semua merasa ingin marah,namun Hiro berkata.**

 **"Suatu hari...Kita akan membalas mereka!" Marah Hiro**

 **"Setuju!" Ujar K.O**

 **"Namun kita punya perahu,senjata,atau lainnya?" Ujar B.I**

 **Namun ada sebuah sosok wanita yang berbicara.**

 **"Aku punya~ Ufufufu~" Ujar sosok wanita**

 **"Kau...Ryotas!" Ujar B.I**

 **"Hei~ Kenapa kalian di sini?" Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Mako diculik oleh kapal gadisnya yang sudah jadi Abbysal beberapa hari lalu,baru saja kami tiba.Mako sudah hilang." Ujar Vin**

 **"Oh~ Jadi Mako menghilang." Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Benar." Ujar Vin**

 **"Kalau begitu ikut denganku." Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Maaf,nyonya bukan siapa-siapa.Kamu hampir membuat kami tertangkap!" Marah K.O**

 **"Maaf soal itu..." Ujar Ryotas namun disela oleh Vin** **Dan kamu menceritakannya di berita waktu itu!" Ujar Vin**

 **"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya,dan aku mendapatkan pelanggaran dari atasanku,Honda Yamamoto." Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Jadi atasanmu itu,dimana dia?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Maaf,karena kalian membuatnya hampir mati.Tidak bisa kujelaskan~" Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Itu karena dia bodoh dan sialan yang membuat gadis biasa menjadi senjata rendahan!" Protes K.O**

 **"Oke~ Kuajak kamu ke rumahku." Ujar Ryotas**

 **Mereka semua melihat satu sama lain,apakah betul atau tidak betul.Jika betul mungkin mereka selamat namun tidak betul mungkin tidak selamat.**

 **Mereka akhirnya mengikuti Ryotas dengan mobil mereka masing-masing.Namun Ryotas berkata.**

 **"Kalian duluan,nanti aku menyusul." Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Tapi..." Ujar Sung namun disela Ryotas**

 **"Lurus saja jalannya." Ujar Ryotas**

 **Tanpa berpikir panjang akhirnya mereka memutuskan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryotas,yaitu jalan lurus.**

 **Di saat mereka semua mengendaraai mobil masing-masing di jalan lurus,tiba-tiba ada sebuah kendaraan 'drift' di sekeliling mereka.**

 **Mobil tersebut melakukan 'drift yang cukup lama walaupun B.I dan lainnya masih di jalan lurus.**

 **Di saat itu juga mobil itu dihadapan mereka.Lalu B.I dan lainnya merasa yakin kalau itu Ryotas,dan akhirnya betul saja.Itu Ryotas.Lalu B.I berkata**

 **"Apakah kamu minggir dengan mobilmu,BMW M5?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Bisa." Balas Ryotas**

 **Lalu B.I dan semuanya melanjutkan oerjalan untuk mencari rumahnya Ryotas.**

 **Sesampainya di rumah Ryotas,rumahnya tidak terlalu luas,namun seperti rumah orang kaya.Di saat itu juga,B.I dan lainnya memakir mobilnya di rumah Ryotas,begitu pula juga Ryotas.**

 **Setelah itu mereka semua turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah Ryotas,di saat masuk ke ruangan tamu ternyata sangat megah.**

 **Mereka semua sangat kagum dengan ruangan tamunya yang megah,kecuali B.I dan K.O yang hanya dirasakan biasa saja.**

 **Di saat itu masuki ruangan seperti dapur,kamar tidur,dan lainnya.Semuanya rapi dan tidak teralu kotor.Lalu B.I berkata.**

 **"Mungkin rumahnya lebih bagus daripada markas yang kuserang,lumayan." Ujar B.I**

 **Lalu Ryotas menunjukkan senjata yang disimpan di lemari yang dilapisi emas,senjata tersebut sangat lengap dari laras pendek dan laras panjang.**

 **Bukan hanya itu juga,ada beberapa tas yang berisi granat dan ranjau.Lalu K.O berkata**

 **"Semoga kamu tidak diketahui polisi." Ujar** **K.O**

 **"Tenang saja,aku bisa menyimpannya dengan aman,walaupun ini adalah pemberian dari atasanku." Ujar Ryotas**

 **Setelah mereka semuat mengambil senajata yang mereka sukai,yang paling tidak normal mengambil senjata adalah B.I,K.O,dan Vin.**

 **Mereka bertiga mengambil granat dan senjata berbahaya (Contohnya 'Rocket Launcher','Flamethrower,'Bazooka',dan sebagainya).**

 **Lalu setelah itu,mereka semua menuju pantai dan membawa 'Speedboat' yang berukuran besar beserta senjata yang canggih di dalamnya ke pantai untuk pergi ke pulau Hokkaido.Sebelum mereka pergi,Ryotas berkata.**

 **"Ingat kataku,kamu jangan melakukan hal bodoh dengan senjata ini.Lalu kamu menyerang para Abbysal tersebut saat dibelakangnya jangan didepannya.Dan juga menyerangnya saat dibelakang jangan sampai ketahuan." Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Aku mengerti tapi kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya B.I**

 **"Tidak apa-apa kok." Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Aku pergi,selamat tinggal." Ujar B.I**

 **"Tunggu dulu,kamu sebaiknya pakai granat ke arah belakang mereka,jangan sampai ketahuan." Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Mengerti." Balas K.O**

 **Setelah itu mereka semua pergi menuju pulau Hokkaido untuk menyelamatkan Mako dan membasmi para Abbysal.**

 ** _Dua Hari Berlalu_**

 **Akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di pulau Hokkaido walaupun sudah dua hari menempuh perjalanan.**

 **Lalu mereka turun dari 'Speedboat' dan melanjutkan penyerangan Abbysal secara diam-diam.**

 **Tujuannya jelas seperti yang Ryotas katakan,jangan ketahuan,meleparkan granat ke arah belakang para Abbysal dan melakukan penyerangam secara tiba-tiba dari belakang**

 **Mereka semua dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok.**

 **Kelompok pertama (B.I,K.O,P-E,dan B-Bass) mencari markas Abbysal di pulau Hokkaido.**

 **Kelompok kedua (Vin,Sung,Jason,Younglex) memeriksa sekita bibir pantai yang kemungkinan para kapal selam bisa bersembunyi disekitar bebatuan dan pantai tersebut.**

 **Kelompok ketiga (Hiro,Martin,Joe,Chigga) menyisir seluruh hutan jika ada Abbysal bersembunyi di sekitar pepohonan atau semak-semak,mereka juga bersiaga jika menemukan satu.**

 **Pencarian Mako dan pemusnahan Abbysakbdi pulau Hokkaido dimulai.**

 ** _Markas Abbysal_**

 ** _Pulau Hokkaido,Jepang_**

 ** _06.00 AM_**

 **Mako baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan bersiap untuk membuat makan malam bersama Hagikaze dan Naka.** **Di saat itu juga rasa kegembiraan bersama gadis kapalnya kembali lagi.**

 **Walaupun Mako tahu kalau mereka adalah Abbysal,namun tidak ada tanda-tanda menyerang sama sekali ke dirinya.**

 **Di saat itu juga Mako bermain dengan Hagikaze dan Naka saat memasak makanan.**

 **Rasa senang mulai di hati Mako yang sudah hilang sejak kecil kini kembali** **Lagi.**

 **Namun** **tiba-tiba muncul Shigure,Zuikaku,dan Akizuki dihadapan mereka.** **Namun mereka bertiga sama sekali bilang kasar kepada Mako.**

 **Mako saat itu juga menyapa mereka semua,mereka menyapa dengan sopan.**

 **Kecuali Shigure,Akizuki,dan Zuikaku yang mengacungkan jari tengah ke Mako.** **Mako hanya tersenyum tipis dan berkata.**

 **"Ayo semua,mari kita makan!" Semangat Mako**

 **"Admiral,** **lihat ini." Ujar Mutsuki**

 **"Apa itu? Akh!" Ujar Mako sambil berteriak**

 **"Kerenkan hadiahku!" Ujar Mutsuki**

 **"Iya,tapi jangan taruh telurnya ke kepalaku.Lain kali di tanganku atau lainnya." Ujar Mako**

 **"Oke!" Seru Mutsuki**

 **Para Abbysal tertawa termasuk Mako sendiri,namun Mako tidak tahu kalau temannya telah datang untuk menolong dia.**

 **Tiba-tiba suara ledakan bom dari atas gedung,Mako dan lainnya di dalam ruangan tamu terkejut mendengar suara ledakan itu.**

 **Setelah itu** **Mako keluar dan mencari tahu siapa yang mengganggu ketenangannya dengan para gadis kapalnya.**

 **Di saat itu juga di bertemu dengan teman-temannya.Lalu Mako.**

 **"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Saatnya menyelamatkan kamu." Ujar B.I**


	4. Heat

**"Mengapa kamu datang ke sini? Untuk menolongku?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Iya." Balas K.O**

 **"Sebaiknya kalian sembunyi sebelum para Abbysal menemukan kalian!" Ujar Mako**

 **Belum sempat Mako menyuruh mereka bersembunyi,para Abbysal telah datang.Lalu Zuikaku berkata.**

 **"Wah,wah,wah...Ternyata ada tamu yang datang tanpa izin,ya!?" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **B.I dan kawan-kawan terkejut karena Zuikaku dan lainnya,masih hidup walaupun Abbysal.Lalu B.I berkata.**

 **"Itu kamu,Zuikaku?" Ujar** **B.I**

 **"Kamu tahu,namaku Venom,lebih akrab dipanggil Zuikaku.Selamat datang di neraka~ Ahahahaha~" Ujar Zuikaku sambil tersenyum sinis**

 **B.I dan kawannya hanya terdiam saja,lalu tiba-tiba Zuikaku menendang perut B.I dengan keras hingga B.I terjatuh.**

 **Zuikaku tertawa keras kemudian pergi begitu saja bersama Yuubari,Shigure,Akizuki,Mutsuki.**

 **Mako yang melihat itu terkejut lalu menolong B.I untuk berdiri.** **Keheningan terjadi sementara,lalu K.O berkata.**

 **"Mungkin,masih ada Abbysal di depan kita..." Ujar K.O**

 **"Tenang saja,mereka tidak akan menyakiti kalian.Percayalah." Ujar Mako**

 **Saat Mako berkata seperti itu,B.I dan kawannya masih belum tentu yakin apa yang dikatakan oleh Mako.**

 **Sesudah itu mereka langsung mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah para gadis kapal atau Abbysal Mako secara acak.**

 **Mako terkejut karena teman-temannya langsung mengarahkan ke 'gadis kapal'nya.Lalu B.I berkata.**

 **"Mako,minggirlah! Biarlah kami yang mengurusnya!" Ujar B.I**

 **"Tapi...Mereka tidak menyerangmu tadi,kecuali Zuikaku..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Apa yang dikatakan dia benar! Kami tidak akan membunuh kalian." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **B.I dan kawannya terkejut karena apa yang dikatakan Hagikaze,B.I semakin yakin kalau mereka semua tidak menyerang.**

 **Di saat itu juga B.I menyuruh kawannya untuk turunkan senjata dan berkata.**

 **"Bagaimana kami bisa percaya dengan kalian?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Karena kita pernah bertemu pertama kali sejak kalian semua diajak Mako." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **"Benar,kalian sangat baik dengan kami.Tidak seperti ilmuwan yang membuat Mutsuki dan Akizuki demikian." Ujar Naka**

 **"Demikian maksudmu?" Tanya Vin**

 **"Ilmuwan dari keluarga Hakuno bernama** **Ryuko membuat percobaan yang tidak biasa kepada kami!" Ujar Naka**

 **"Lalu" Ujar Vin**

 **"Gadis kapal yang telah jadi malah dibuat menjadi monster! Apakah dia ingin kami digabungkan dengan Abbysal? Apa maksudnya dia..." Marah Naka**

 **"Jadi begitu mengapa kamu benci sama manusia kecuali kami di sini?" Ujar Vin**

 **Namun tiba-tiba sebuah granat jatuh ke Vin,lalu Vin menghindar dan berkata.**

 **"Semanya menghindar!" Teriak Vin**

 **Semuanya yang mendengar perkataan Vin langsung dari gedung tersebut.Lalu di saat itu juga granat tersebut meledak dengan ledakan besar.**

 **Mako dan semuanya terkejut saat melihat kejadian itu,lalu Mako berkata kepada Hagikaze dan para gadis kapalnya.**

 **"Kami akan pergi dari sini,kalian juga ikut denganku!" Ujar Mako**

 **Namun Hagikaze hanya menggelengkan kepalanya,dan berkata.**

 **"Tidak bisa,Mako.Demi kamu aku rela melindungimu sampai aku mati menjemputmu." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **"Apa maksudmu..." Sedih Mako**

 **"PERGILAH! Biar kami yang menghadapi mereka!" Teriak Hagikaze** **menitikkan air mata**

 **"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Tidak apa-apa,asalkan laksamana tidak mengecewakan kami semua." Ujar Hagikaze sambil tersenyum bahagia**

 **Mako terkejut apa yang dikatakan Hagikaze,dia merasa sedih dan menyesal secara bersamaan.** **Lalu Mako berkata dalam hati.**

 **" _Hagikaze,semuanya.Aku akan kembali nanti._ " Ujar Mako dalam hati**

 **Lalu Mako dan kawannya pergi untuk mencari 'Speedboat' mereka untuk melarikan diri dari tentara.**

 **Di saat mereka sudah menaiki 'Speedboat para tentara mengejar mereka dengan 'Speedboat' juga.**

 **Namun untungnya 'gadis kapalnya' Mako menolong Mako dan kawannya.Namun Zuikaku ingin mengejar Mako dan kawannya.**

 **Di saat Hagikaze melihat itu,dia langsung menembakkan meriamnya ke arah Zuikaku.**

 **Itu merasakan Zuikaku merasakan sakit namun mereka tertawa keras kemudian Zuikaku berkata.**

 **"Ini rasanya...Sangat menyenangkan...Rasa apa ini...Aku penasaran..." Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Hagikaze melihat mata sebelah Zuikaku hilang namun beregenerasi,Hagikaze takut apa yang dilihatnya tersebut sangat menakutkan.**

 **Setelah itu Mako dan kawannya selamat dari kejaran tentara berkat 'gadis kapal' Mako.**

 ** _Dua hari berlalu_**

 ** _06.00 AM_**

 **Sesampainya di pantai,mereka melihat Hiro,Akitsu Maru,dan Ooyodo didepan mereka.**

 **Lalu mereka turun dari 'Speedboat' lalu B.I berkata.**

 **"Jadi kalian kapan datang ke sini?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Baru saja datang kami." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Lalu?" Tanya K.O**

 **"Kami mendengar dari berita kemarin." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Apa beritanya?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Akan kuperlihatkan dari Handphoneku." Ujar Hiro**

 ** _BERITA HARI INI_**

 ** _Mobil mewah dari Dubai telah selesai,mobil tersebut bernama Devel Sixteen Prototype.Mobil nantinya hanya dihasilkan beberapa unit saja,dan nantinya unit pertamanya dipajang di Dubai Hypercars Museum_** ** _mobil tersebut dijaga sangat ketat oleh penjaga dan CCTV.Namun mobil sport tersebut masih dalam perjalanan,karena truk pengangkut dalam kerusakan di bagian dalam mesin dan diesel.Jadi kamipun bertanya dengan CEO pencipta tersebut._**

 ** _"Hai,apa kabar."_**

 ** _"Oh,apa kabar."_**

 ** _"Apa ini mobil dari idemu?"_**

 ** _"Benar."_**

 ** _"Apa kamu bisa menjelaskan detik mobil tersebut?"_**

 ** _"Tenju saja,Devel Sixteen Prototype.Mobil ini awalnya ingin dibuat sekitar lima tahun lalu,namun karena aku tahu kalau masih banyak lawanku yang bertanding denganku.Jadi aku membuatnya lebih sangat menyentuh dengan kata terelegan,tercepat,terkenal,dan terbaik._**

 ** _" Jadi jelaskan apa kelebihan mobil tersebut."_**

 ** _"Kecepatannya melebihi 2000 tenaga kuda,kecepatan maksimal 550 Km/Jam,akselrasi dari 0-100 Km dalam 1,8 detik,dan handling sangat mumpuni."_**

 ** _"Apa hanya itu saja?"_**

 ** _"Tidak,Devel Sixteen Prototype memiliki lampu bagian depan mobil yang bisa menerangi kaca rumah anda walau sangat hitam,lalu tahan banting melebihi Mercedes-Benz Biome atau tank apapun itu."_**

 ** _"Jadi mobil itu masih dalam perjalanan?"_**

 ** _"Iya,mereka harus cepat dalam sejam agar mereka semua dapat digaji jika mereka tepat waktu."_**

 ** _"Menarik,jadi kamu merencanakan hal...itu."_**

 ** _"Tentu...saja."_**

 ** _"Oke,kita kembali ke berita langsung dan sampai jumpa."_**

 **Setelah mereka menonton di handphone Hiro,mereka semua terkejut dengan mobil dan performanya tersebut.Lalu dalam hati Mako berkata**

 **" _Ini mungkin kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan mobil mewah ini._ "Ujar Mako dalam hati**

 **Lalu Mako dengan tegas berkata.**

 **"Mari kita ke Dubai,untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan menyerang selain kita." Ujar Mako**

 **Semuanya mengangguk aoa yang dikatakan mako,namun B.I,K.O,dan Hiro merasa ada yang salah dengan Mako.**

 **Sebelum mereka ke bandara,Kenji dan Pablo berkata kepada Ooyodo.**

 **"Asami,apa kamu masih ingat apapun dengan kami berdua." Ujar K.O**

 **"Apa maksudmu...Dan siapa itu Asami.Ingatlah,namaku Ooyodo." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Serius ingat kami!" Teriak Pablo**

 **Kenji melihat Ooyodo terkejut sekaligus bergetar hebat dan mulai mengingat kembali ingatannya namun gagal,Kenji dan Pablo menghela nafas lalu berkata.**

 **"Ooyodo,apa kamu pernah kenal sejak pertama kali?" Ujar Pablo**

 **"Di saat kalian berdua bersama Mako dan B.I." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Oke,namun kamu harus ingat ini.Dengarkan aku dulu." Ujar K.O**

 **Kenji membicarakan hal penting kepada Ooyodo dengan membisikkan ke telinga Ooyodo agar tidak didengar oleh Mako dan lainnya.**

 **Di saat Kenji berbisik dengan Ooyodo,Akitsu Maru muncul dihadapan mereka dan berkata.**

 **"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Ujar Akitsu Maru**

 **"Tidak apa-apa,Akitsu Maru." Ujar Akitsu Maru**

 **Lalu Kenji berbicara dalam hati sambil mengemudi mobilnya (Lamborghini Sesto Elemento).**

 **" _Aku harap Asami tahu kalau dia ditipu oleh markas AU (Admirality Union)."_**

 **Lalu Mako menelepon pesawat jet pribadi dan pesawat pengangkut mobil untuk pergi ke Dubai.**

 ** _AU HQ_**

 ** _06.45 PM_**

 **"Halo semuanya,apa kalian masih sibuk?" Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Tidak,hanya saja tinggal menuggu para gadis kapal bangun." Ujar salah satu ilmuwan**

 **"Oh,iya.Apa salah satu dari kalian mengapa ketakuan melihat mereka sejak kemarin?" Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Karena mereka orang yang dicari-cari karena mereka yang menyerang markas ini dua tahun lalu dan hampir membunuh kami semua!" Ujar salah satu ilmuwan**

 **"Tenang saja,rahasia ini pasti terjaga dari mereka." Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar ilmuwan acak**

 **"Tentang teknologi dari mobil mereka yang super." Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Maksudmu mobil mereka sangat cepat dan canggih!?" Ujar ilmuwan** **satunya**

 **"Betul sekali." Ujar Ryotas**

 **Kemudian Ryotas menjelaskan apa komponen mesin dari mobil Mako dan kawannya.**

 **Di saat itu juga munculah sosok dua gadis memakai pakaian renang dan sebuah senjata di tubuhnya.Lalu Ryotas berkata.**

 **"Shion? Shioi? Bisakah kalian memata-matai Mako dan kawannya nanti?" Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Mengerti." Ujar Shion**

 **"Nee-San,kita seharusnya tidak mengkhianati admiral kita..." Khawatir Shioi**

 **"Tenang saja,Shioi.Aku akan mengurusinya." Ujar Ryotas**

 **Setelah itu Shion dan Shioi keluar untuk menjalankan misi dari Ryotas,lalu di saat mereka berdua pergi Ryotas berkata dalam hati.**

 **"Sebaiknya kamu menyerah...**

 **...Kawan lamaku,Rea Sanka!" Ujar Ryotas**

 ** _Dubai,United Arab Emirat_**

 ** _09.00 PM_**

 **Akhirnya Mako dan lainnya telah tiba di Dubai untuk** **mencari kendaraan yang mereka cari,Devel Sixteen Prototype.**

 **Namun B.I langsung berkata.**

 **"Truk tersebut masih dalam pengisian bahan bakar,sebaiknya kita duluan saja." Ujar B.I**

 **"Apa yang B.I katakan betul,jika kita duluan pasti lebih cepat untuk menjaga mobil itu dari siapapun tanpa ketahuan." Ujar Sung**

 **"Namun kita buronan internasional,mungkin dia tahu apa yang kita lakukan natinya." Ujar Jason**

 **"Tidak apa-apa asalkan kita tidak ketahuan." Ujar Kenji**

 **Lalu mereka menuju pom bensin yang berjarak sekitar tiga kilometer dari tujuan jalan truk.Lalu Mako menyusun rencana dengan memanggil mereka.**

 **"B.I,Kenji,Pablo** **,Ryuuga,** **dan** **aku akan melindungi dari geng yang ingin mencuri mobil tersebut dan kalian bertiga..." Ujar Mako namun disela oleh pria yang mendatangi mereka**

 **Mako yang melihat sosok pria tersebut,badannya tinggi,kekar dan tidak berambut seperti Vin.Memakai baju lengan pendek bersama baju anti peluru dan celana pendek.Sosok pria tersebut adalah The Rock.**

 **Mako dan lainnya sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran The Rock setelah mereka selesaikan misi melindungi sebuah truk yang diserang oleh Abbysal,lalu Mako langsung berkata.** **"Dwayne,apa kamu masih di sini!" Ujar Mako**

 **"Tentu saja,Mako.Aku datang untuk membantu kalian semua." Ujar Dwayne**

 **Setelah itu Mako melajutkan rencana mereka dan menujukkan jarinya ke arah The Rock.**

 **"Dwayne,kamu ikut dengan dengan Vin,Sung,dan Jason untuk bersembunyi jika kami kesusahan." Ujar Mako**

 **"Dimengerti." Ujar Rock**

 **"Akitsu Maru dan Ooyodo tetap di sini,pura-puralah seperti orang biasa.Jangan bertingkah aneh,mengerti." Ujar Mako**

 **"Mengerti." Ujar keduanya**

 **Setelah itu mereka tim Vin sedang mencari lokasi yang tepat untuk bersembunyi jika tim Mako merasa kesusahan.**

 **Tepat setelah tim Vin pergi mereka melihat sebuah truk dan penjaganya telah diserang oleh para geng teesebut,mereka akhirnya beraksi kembali.**

 **Di saat mereka mengejar truk dan para geng,mereka terkejut karena ada sebuah tank diantara mobil para geng tersebut.Lalu B.I berkata**

 **"Bagaimana kita bisa menghadapi mereka jika mereka melakukan hal curang?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Aku sendiri yang mengalahkan tank itu."**

 **Lalu Mako langsung melaju ke depan dari temannya untuk mengalahkan tank tersebut dengan rudal yang dikeluarkan dari mobilnya.**

 **Di saat itu juga rudal tersebut tepat mengenai tank tersebut,lalu tank membalasnya dengan tembakan sasis yang mematikan.**

 **Karena serangan tank tersebut diketahui Mako,Mako langsung menghindar.Peluru sasis tersebut mengenai kawan gengnya.**

 **Mako sangat senang karena yang dilakukannya kadang terjadi,lalu Mako membalasnya lagi dengan sebuah tali.**

 **Tali tersebut digunakannya untuk mengikat tank tersebut lalu menggoyangkan tank tersebut agar berbelok kiri dan kanan.**

 **Akhirnya Mako telah melakukan idenya,lalu langsung melajukan mobilnya untuk mencapai truk tersebut,namun dia tidak tahu kalau pengemudi truk tersebut sangat cerdas.**

 **Lalu truk tersebut tiba-tiba berhenti tanpa diketahui oleh Mako sendiri,Hiro yang melihat truk di depan tersebut langsung berkata**

 **"Hati-hati!" Ujar Hiro**

 **Namun peringatan Hiro terlambat saat Mako teralu melajukan mobilnya hingga kecepatan maksimal,lalu menabrak truk bagian belakang tersebut dan berkata**

 **"Anjing sialan! Kutunggu kamu!" Ujar Mako**

 **Di saat Mako menabrak truk tersebut,truk tersebut mulai mengemudi secara ugal-ugalan di jalan dan melakukan banyak penabrakan mobil.**

 **Belum diketahui berapa korban jiwa yang mendapat tabrakan dari truk tersebut,namun Mako hanya berpikir mungkin tidak ada korban jiwa.**

 **Lalu munculah B.I,Kenji,Pablo,dan** **Ryuuga sari belakang Mako,lalu B.I berkata kepada Mako.**

 **"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Mencuri mobil tersebut untuk kita uji mengemudi." Ujar Mako**

 **"Eh!" Kaget berempat**


	5. Loser

**Hiro terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Mako dan langsung berkata.** **"Kamu ingin mencuri mobil mewah tersebut!" Kaget Hiro**

 **"Kita akan sembuyikan mobil tersebut dari geng sialan tersebut.Hiro,saatnya kamu bersiap-siap." Ujar Mako**

 **"Apa maksudmu?" Heran Hiro**

 **"Kamu yang mengemudikan mobil sport tersebut,aku akan membantumu." Ujar Mako**

 **"Tapi..." Ujar Hiro namun disela oleh Mako**

 **"Cepatlah,pecundang! Kamu ingin makan mobilku!?" Ujar Mako**

 **Hiro terdiam dan langsung mendengar perintah dari Mako,Hiro akhirnya memanjat mobil dari pintu lalu menaiki mobil di depan.**

 **Di saat Hiro ingin melompat dari mobil Mako ke truk,ada sebuah mobil di tengah,lalu Hiro langsung melompat dari mobil Mako.**

 **Di saat Hiro melompat,mobil tersebut mengalami kehilangan kendali lalu menbrak mobil Mako dan truk tersebut.**

 **Untungnya Hiro bisa menahannya dengan memegang tangga yang ada di samping kanan truk tersebut.**

 **Lalu Hiro memanjat tangga tersebut,lalu membuka atas pintu truk tersebut untuk mengambil mobil sport.**

 **Mako tampaknya sedang menunggu Hiro,namun di saat Mako memanggil Hiro.Hiro tidak menjawab perkataan apapun dari Mako.**

 **Namun mobil Devel Sixteen Prototype keluar dari kabin truk tersebut,ternyata Hiro yang mengemudinya dan Mako langsung berkata.**

 **"Akhirnya kamu bisa mengendarai mobil sport pertama kalinya!" Ujar Mako**

 **Hiro hanya mengangguk lalu melarikan diri dari kejaran geng tersebut,untunglah tim Vin telah menolongnya dengan memblokir jalan saat geng tersebut mengejar mobil sport tersebut.**

 **Beberapa mobil geng tersebut ada yang hancur karena tim Vin,namun beberapa selamat.**

 **Hiro dengan mudah hanya mengalahkan mereka dengan dorongan kanan dan kiri.Beberapa dikalahkan oleh Hiro,namun hanya lima yang selamat.**

 **Lalu Hiro mengajak mereka ke gurun untuk bersenang-senang tiga dari lima mobil gemg mereka habis bahan bakar namun dua masih mengejar Hiro dan mobil mewah tersebut.**

 **Lalu Hiro melajukan mobil sport tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh,kedua mobil tersebut tidak bisa apa-apa karena kesulitan mengejar mobil mewah dan Hiro**

 **Di saat Hiro melarikan diri,dia langsung melawan dua mobil tersebut dengan melajukan mobil sport tersebut dengan kecepatan penuh.**

 **Hiro langsung rem mobilnya secara tiba-tiba dihadapan kedua mobil geng tersebut,salah satu mobil geng bermaksud rem namun menabrak sebuah lampu lalu lintas.**

 **Mobil tersebut terbalik beberapa kali karena telah menabrak lampu lalu lintas.** **Namun satu mobil geng tersebut melarikan diri dari Hiro dan mobil sport tersebut.**

 **Hiro sangat senang karena dia pertama kali mengendarai mobil mewah tersebut,namun kesenangan hanya sebentar.**

 **Karena beberapa mobil polisi dan beberapa helikopter mengepung Hiro,Hiro langsung siap melarikan diri lagi dari kejaran polisi.**

 **Di saat dikejar polisi,Hiro mendengar suara handphone miliknya lalu mengangkatnya.**

 **"Hei,apa kabar Mako?" Ujar Hiro**

 **"Halo,kamu dari mana?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Aku mungkin waktu itu di gurun tandus,sekarang aku berada di jalan penuh gurun." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Kamu mungkin kejauhan,untungnya Dwayne mengajak kira ke rumah sewaannya yang berada di kota,mengerti." Ujar Mako**

 **"Dalam perjalanan." Ujar Hiro**

 **Lalu Hiro menuju lokasi yang diberitahu oleh Mako setelah lolos dari kejaran polisi,Hiro tahu kalau dia mencuri mobi sport tersebut.**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian,Hiro telah sampai di rumah Dwayne lalu memarkir mobil sport tersebut ke dalam garasi rumah Dyawne.**

 **Setelah memarkir mobil sport tersebut di garasi rumah Dwayne,teman-temannya termasuk Mako telah menunggu Hiro di dalam ruang tamu.**

 **Hiro melihat mereka semua di ruang tamu,lalu berkata.**

 **"Apa kabar semuanya." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Apa kabar." Ujar semuanya**

 **"Apa yang kita lakukan dengan mobil mewah ini?" Ujar Hiro**

 **"Kita akan uji kemampuan dia." Ujar Mako**

 **"Eh?" Heran Hiro**

 **Lalu mereka semua menuju ke lokasi bangunan tua,sesampainya di sana mereka menguji mobil sport tersebut kecuali Akitsu Maru dan Ooyodo.**

 **Ujian pertama adalah menguji kecepatan mobil secara lurus tersebut tanpa ada pembelokkan dari mobil tersebut.**

 **Beberapa dari mereka lulus ujian,namun beberapa gagal.Salah satunya K.O dan P-E karena mereka berdua kesulitan mengendalikan mobilnya.**

 **Setelah itu uji kedua adalah drift di beberapa medan tanpa mengenai satupun benda.** **Hanya B.I,Mako,dan Sung yang berhasil lulus ujian tersebut dan yang lainnya tidak lulus.**

 **Lalu terahkir ketiga adalah menarik benda berat dengan mobil tersebut,semuanya telah lulus ujian karena mobil tersebut sangat cocok untuk misi nanti mereka.**

 **Lalu mereka kembali ke rumah sewaan The Rock,lalu Mako berkata.**

 **"Mungkin kita bisa membeli mobil sport lagi." Ujar Mako**

 **"Berapa?" Tanya B.I**

 **"Empat saja." Ujar Mako**

 **Mereka semua terdiam apa yang dikatakan Mako,lalu Hiro berkata.**

 **"Apa maksudmu membeli mobil sport lagi,bukannya kita sudah mencuri mobil ini?" Ujar Hiro**

 **"Dengarkan aku,semuanya." Ujar Mako**

 **Lalu mereka semua mendengarkan rencana dari Mako,lalu Mako berkata.**

 **"Hiro dan Sung,kalian berdua membeli W Motors Fenry Supersport." Ujar Mako**

 **"Menarik." Ujar Hiro**

 **"B.I dan K.O kalian berdua membeli Aston Martin Vulcan" Ujar Mako**

 **"Apa yang..." Ujar K.O**

 **"Vin dan Dwyane membeli Bugatti Chiron,mengerti." Ujar Mako**

 **"Serius?" Ujar Vin**

 **"Dan terakhir aku dan P-E membeli Koeniggseg Regera.Oh,kalian yang tidak termasuk tetap disini saja mengerti?" Ujar Mako**

 **Mereka yang tetap ditinggal mengangguk,lalu Mako dan temannya pergi untuk mencari mobil yang dikatakan Mako.**

 **Tepat setelah Mako pergi,Ooyodo merasa tidak enak badan lalu dan melihat figur aneh yang berada di labotorium.**

 **Lalu dia melihat sesosok wanita yang menunjukkan senyuman yang menyeramkan sekaligus memperlihatkan giginya yang tajam dan mata merah menyala.**

 **Gadis tersebut mengeluarkan lidah yang membuat Ooyodo ketakutan,gadis tersebut langsung menarik rambut Ooyodo hingga keras.** **Ooyodo langsung kesakitan sekaligus berteriak keras,lalu gadis tersebut berkata.**

 **"Kamu ingat aku?" Ujar gadis** **"Siapa kamu!" Teriak Ooyodo**

 **"Aku temanmu,Rea Sanka atau kamu panggil aku Dark.Yang telah menjadi musuhmu,ufufufufu~" Ujar Dark**

 **"Kamu..." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Kamu tahu sejak kita bertiga disiksa manusia brengsek tersebut,kita menjadi seperti ini.Kamu ingat itu aku yang ingin membalas dendam kepada keluarga Hakuno karena dia ingin aku menjadi kapal induk Akagi? Lucu sekali..." Ujar Dark**

 **"..." Diam Ooyodo**

 **"Lalu adikku menggantikan aku,dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia ditipu.Dasar gadis idiot..." Ujar Dark** **"Tapi..."**

 **"Tapi kenapa? Karena kita dikhianati oleh teman kita sendiri,Ryotas.Mengerti,ufufufu~" Ujar Dark**

 **"Kamu mengapa seperti itu...Rea" Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Aku sudah capek kamu memanggil aku Rea...Sangat bosan.Kamu panggil aku sekarang Dark,mengerti." Ujar Dark sambil tertawa keras**

 **Tawa keras dari Dark membuat Ooyodo kesakitan saat mendengar,lalu Dark langsung menembak meriam tepat ke kepala Ooyodo.**

 **Ooyodo langsung teriak dan seketika tewas ditangan Dark,namun ternyata hanya mimpinya dan langsung ditenangkan oleh Akitsu Maru.Akitsu Maru langsung berkata.**

 **"Tenang Ooyodo,sadarlah." Khawatir Akitsu Maru**

 **Ooyodo langsung sadar dari ilusi yang menyeramkan tersebut lalu berkata.**

 **"Akitsu Maru! Akhirnya kamu tidak ada di mimpiku..." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Apa maksudmu?" Heran Akitsu Maru**

 **"Ada sesosok wanita yang memperlihatkan senyumanm menakutkan dan langsung membunuhku secara tiba-tiba..." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Tenanglah Ooyodo,itu hanyalah mimpi." Ujar Akitsu Maru**

 **"Eh? Hanyalah mimpi." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Iya,hanya mimpi Ooyodo." Ujat Akitsu Maru**

 **Sementara Mako dan temannya sudah membeli mobil sport dan dalam perjalanan,beberapa menit kemudian Mako dan temannya sudah membawa empat mobil sport kemari.**

 **Yang menunggunya terkejut melihat mobi sport tersebut muncul didepan mereka.Di saat Mako dan teman-teman keluar dari mobil sport lalu Mako berkata.** **"Apa kalian bangga dengan kami?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Mungkin tidak,karena kalian mustahil membeli mobil sport tersebut!" Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Ayolah,Ooyodo.Berbahagialah karena kita mempunyai mobil ini untuk misi mendatang." Ujar Mako**

 **"Eh,kawan sebaiknya kalian menonton berita ini..." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Eh." Kaget Mako**

 ** _BERITA HARI INI_** ** _Mobil sport bernama Devel Sixteen Prototype telah diculik oleh sekelompok geng.Para saksi mengatakan bahwa ada mobil yang mereka kenali di berita beberapa hari lalu,kami langsung berbicara dengan beberapa korban saat truk tersebut menabrak beberapa mobil mereka._**

 ** _"Halo,apa kabar."_**

 ** _"Halo."_**

 ** _"Apa beberapa dari kalian yang selamat?"_**

 ** _"Semuanya selamat,namun beberapa terluka parah dan ringan."_**

 ** _"Jadi tidak ada korban sama sekali?"_**

 ** _"Tidak,namun si banjingan itu telah membuat anak kami trauma atas musibah tersebut."_**

 ** _"Apa kalian tahu berapa anggota geng tersebut?"_**

 ** _"Kami melihat setidaknya puluhan anggota geng,namun aku melihat beberapa mobil menyerang geng."_**

 ** _"Lalu?"_**

 ** _"Beberapa mobil tersebut kemungkinan mengkhianati gengnya sendiri atau mungkin mereka geng lain."_**

 ** _"Apa kalian tahu mobil-mobil tersebut?"_**

 ** _"Aku tahu,Lamborghini Sesto Elemento,Ford GT500,Pagani Huayra,Lamborghini Aventador LP-700,SRT Dodge Challenger SRT8 2013,_** ** _Mazda RX-7,Dodge Charger R/T 1970,dan Hummer H1."_**

 ** _"Apa mereka tidak melakukan sama sekali penyerangan kepada kalian semua,apakah kalian percaya itu?"_**

 ** _"Mungkin,yang pasti mereka hanya mencuri mobil itu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang dia sukai"_**

 ** _"Oke,saatnya kembali ke berita dan sampai jumpa"_**

 **Mako dan semuanya terkejut menonton berita di televisi tersebut,lalu Hiro langsung berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya kita kembalikan saja." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Tidak bisa." Ujar Mako**

 **"Eh?" Heran Hiro**

 **"Aku gunakan untuk sesuatu yang kusukai." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Apa itu? Apa kamu melakukan kejahatan lagi? Maaf,aku sudah bosan kamu melakukan hal itu!."**

 **Mako hanya meledek Hiro,karena diledek Hiro semakin naik kemarahannya dan langsung berkata.**

 **"APA dipikiranmu,Mako." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Pikiranku adalah impianku sejak kecil,Musang keparat!" Ujar Mako**

 **"OH! Supaya kamu puas dengan dosamu,IKAN TERI!" Marah Hiro**

 **"BIAR AKU YANG MENGAMBIL GUDANG UANG MARKAS MEREKA!" Marah Mako**

 **Mako yang marah membuat Hiro dan semuanya terdiam dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Mako,Mako langsung menarik nafas panjang dan berkata.**

 **"Kamu tahu,sejak saudaraku dijadikannya gadis kapal.Aku meresa sangat menyesal apa yang kulakukan terhadap saudaraku sendiri,Akane." Uajr Mako**

 **Mako langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan langsung mesuk ke kamar tidur,B.I dan Ooyodo langsung menjenguk Mako lalu Ooyodo berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya kamu jangan berteriak,nanti orang lain mendengarnya." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Aku tahu kamu masih mengingat masa lalumu." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Sudahlah..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Apa kamu bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" Uajr B.I**

 **"Apa itu?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Apa kamu senang jika kamu melakukan hal kriminal tanpa mempedulikan orang yang menjadi korban olehmu?" Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Apa kamu senang jika menyakiti gadis kapalnu seperti kamu menyakiti hati saudaramu?" Ujar Ooyodo** **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Apa kamu tidak takut jika Abbysal menyerangmu." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Dengarkan aku,ada sebuah wanita yang telah dikhianati oleh pria yang dia idolakan sejak dulu.Lalu pria tersebut mengubah gadis tersebut menjadi monster yang menyeramkan** **..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Teruskan,kawan." Ujar B.I**

 **"Lalu wanita tersebut akhirnya tidak terkendali dan langsung menyerang ilmuwan yang berada di dalam gedung tersebut,dia tertawa keras dan memainkan semua mayat-mayat ilmuwan tersebut..."**

 **"Eh,sepertinya panjang sekali ceritamu." Ujar B.I**

 **"Namun dia dihadang oleh temannya sendiri,lalu dia kabur menuju pulau terpencil.Dia dia menenggelamkan diri ke laut,dia melihat sebuah langit biru dan bulan menerangi pemandangan untuk dirinya namun dibelakangnya sebuah kegelapan tanpa batas." Ujar Mako**

 **"Lalu?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Wanita tersebut sadar dan langsung kembali ke pulau yang dia tempati lalu menjadi gila dan akan bersumpah membunuh pria tersebut suatu hari nanti..." Ujar Mako**

 **Ooyodo langsung bergetar hebat setelah Mako selesai berbicara dan langsung sadarkan diri,dia langsung berkata dalam hati.**

 **" _Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?_** **" Ujar Ooyodo**

 **" _Aku akan membunuhmu,Asami_! _Ahahahaha_ ~" Ujar suara misterius**

 **Ooyodo langsung terkejut dan melihat semua yang dilihatnya,namun hanya dan Mako saja tidur di ranjang dan B.I yang membuka pintu untuk keluar dan berkata.**

 **"Apa itu kamu,Rea...Maksudku Dark." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **" _Tentu saja,bodoh.Aku akan mendatangimu suatu hari nanti,ufufufufu~ Sampai jumpa.Ahahahaha~_ " Ujar Dark**

 **Ooyodo hanya menghela nafas dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Ooyodo?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Ada apa,Mako?" Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Kamu tahu,apakah gadis kapal miliku tenggelam akan mengingatku." Ujar Mako**

 **"Tentu saja,Mako." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Namun sejak aku diculik oleh mereka,beberapa mereka...Zuikaku,Shigure,Akizuki,Mutsuki,dan saudaraku sendiri,Yuubari sangat membenciku..." Ujar Mako**

 **Ooyodo melihat mata Mako yang mulai merasakan penyesalan yang amat sangat mendalam,lalu Mako mengeluarkan sebuah foto di saku celananya.**

 **Foto tersebut ternyata foto sejak Mako dan gadis kapalnya merayakan kemenangan terus menerus tanpa kekalahan bersama para selebriti.**

 **Dia langsung menitikkan air mata,dan mulai menangis.Ooyodo yang melihat Mako menangis kemudian menenangkan Mako dan berkata.**

 **"Sudahlah,nanti mereka akan baik kepadamu suatu hari nanti." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Kamu seperti keluarga yang kumiliki bersama mereka termasuk selebriti,Hiro,dan gadis kapalku yang gugur." Ujar Mako**

 **"Iya,aku salah satu keluargamu." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **Lalu Ooyodo bermaksud kelur dari kamar tidur dimana Mako berada di situ,namun Mako berkata.**

 **"Ooyodo,apa kamu ingin mengajak kamu berjalan-jalan dengan mobilku?' Ujar Mako**

 **"Eh?" Kaget Ooyodo**

 **"Percayalah kepadaku,Ooyodo.Kau salah satunya harapanku sejak kecil." Ujar Mako**


	6. Forget

**Mako langsung mengajak Ooyodo berjalan-jalan dengan mobilnya yang sudah dia perbaiki,SRT Dodge Challenger SRT8.** **Di saat perjalanan menuju perkotaan,Mako mengela nafas dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Kamu ingin mendengar ceritaku mengenal masa laluku?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Tentu saja,Mako." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **Mako menceritakan semua cerita masa lalunya,sejak bocah dia hanya ingin kebahagiaan namun itu sia-sia baginya,dan perilakunya berubah karena itu sampai sekarang.**

 **Bocah tersebut berumur dua belas tahun,namanya adalah** **Tamako Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke baru saja pulang dari sekolah lalu mendatangi rumahnya melihat kondisi ibunya,wanita tersebut berambut coklat panjang,mata berwarna biru, dan memakai kacamata.**

 **Lalu berbaju lengan panjang memakai serbet panjang dan rok pendek,wanita tersebut adalah ibunya Sasuke,Tamako Saejima.**

 **Tamako Saejima adalah Ilmuwan yang sangat penting bagi beberapa angkatan militer sebagai perlindungan dari musuh yang akan mengancam negara Jepang.**

 **Pasalnya Jepang terlibat masalah dengan Indonesia karena kapal induk legendaris milik Indonesia,KRI Nusantara menabrak kapal induk milik Jepang,JDMFS Ise.**

 **Untungnya kedua kapal tersebut tidak ada kerusakan parah walaupun sedikit tertabrak.**

 **Waktu itu Jepang hampir juga bermasalah dengan United Arab Emirat karena tidak sesuai dengan kerja sama angkatan laut antar negara Jepang dan United Emirat Arab.**

 **Saejima beberapa kali mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai ilmuwan pertama yang membuat sebuah alat yang bisa menjadi tongkat laser.**

 **Tongkat laser tersebut dibuat oleh Tamako Saejima dengan beberapa bahan langka,dan uniknya tongkat tersebut mengenai benda mati seperti meja dan kursi akan terbelah tapi benda hidup seperti manusia dan hewan akan seperti tongkat pemukul biasa.**

 **Saejima tidak mengetahui kalau anaknya,Sasuke sudah datang dan langsung bergegas untuk melepaskan serbet panjangnya saat memasak.**

 **Lalu Sasuke menyiapkan kopi untuk Saejima,lalu mempersiapkan piring,sendok,dan pisau kecil.**

 **Sedangkan ibunya sedang mengambil beberapa makanan yang telah dimasaknya sebelum Sasuke pulang dari sekolah.**

 **Setelah itu,Sasuke duduk di meja makan dan menuggu Saejima selagi dia masih mengerjakan PR-nya.**

 **Setelah ibunya selesai kerja,akhirnya mereka berdua makan.Di saat Sasuke makan,dia langsung berkata.**

 **"Dimana ayah?" Ujar Sasuke**

 **"Oh,dia sedang sibuk bekerja,nak." Ujar Saejima**

 **Sasuke tahu mengapa ayahnya tidak datang untuk makan siang,ayahnya adalah seorang pembalap liar yang terkenal sangat kejam terhadap polisi dan penjahat yang melakukan kejahatan.**

 **Sosok ayahnya berbadan hampir seperti ibunya,tidak terlalu kurus dan tidak terlalu gemuk,rambut bergaya slicked back berwarna agak pirang,mata berwarna hijau.**

 **Nama ayahnya adalah Tamako Kosuke,seorang pembalap liar yang sering bermasalah dengan geng lain dan polisi,dia juga pernah bermasalah dengan artis-artis terkenal.**

 **Tidak segan-segan jika dia langsung membunuh targetnya jika tidak memberikan uang.**

 **Bahkan ayahnya Sasuke sekarang dicari-cari polisi,karena publik penuh dengan ayahnya.Sasuke hanya hidupnya bahagia walaupun menerima kenyataan yang sangat pahit.**

 **Di saat mereka berdua makan,datanglah Kosuke yang membawa sejumlah uang yang banyak.** **Saejima yang melihat uang banyak tersebut terkejut dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Apa maksudmu dengan uang ini?" Ujar Saejima**

 **"Memangnya kenapa?" Ujar Kosuke**

 **"Apa uang ini hasil di saat taruhan balapan?" Ujar Saejima**

 **"Betul sekali." Ujar Kosuke**

 **Saejima hanya memperlihatkan muka yang sangat marah kepada Kosuke,namun Kosuke menunjukkan muka biasa saja,seperti orang tidak bersalah.**

 **Sasuke langsung melerai mereka berdua,Kosuke langsung ke kamar tidur tanpa mempedulikan perkataan dari Saejima dan Sasuke.** **Sasuke dan Saejima hanya menghela napas dan Saejima berkata.**

 **"Kamu jangan meniru perilaku ayahmu,mengerti?" Ujar Saejima**

 **"Mengerti,ibu." Ujar Sasuke**

 **Lalu Sasuke an Saejima melanjutkan untuk makan siang tanpa kehadiran Kosuke.**

 **Seminggu berlalu,Kosuke datang di malam hari.Saejima yang menunggunya dan langsung memarahi Kosuke.**

 **Sebelum Saejima marah,Saejima memberikan sebuah alat mirip walkman (Sejenis benda mirip kaset dengan sebuah headset dikedua sisi,kanan dan kiri.) dan sebuah foto kenangan masa kecil Saejima kepada Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke hanya melihat kedua orangtuanya melakukan keributan sepanjang malam selama sejam.**

 **Tiga tahun berlalu,kini Sasuke berumur lima belas tahun.**

 **Saejima diundang ke sebuah labotorium yang berada di markas angkatan laut,di saat Sasuke dan kedua orangtuanya dalam perjalanan,kedua orangtua Sasuke melakukan keributan lagi**

 **Sasuke sangat muak dengan apa yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya,dia mendengar kedua orangtuanya berkata.**

 **"Mengapa kamu tidak pernah mengikuti jejakku sebagai ilmuwan?" Ujar Saejima**

 **"Untuk apa aku menjadi orang payah yang hanya membuat obat-obatan terlarang termasuk kamu!" Ujar Kosuke**

 **"Obat-obatan,maksudmu?" Ujar Saejima**

 **"Karena untuk apa membuat obat sebagai doping umur panjang? Seharusnya kamu sadar bahwa mereka hanyalah orang gila,mengerti!" Ujar Kosuke**

 **"Mereka hanya membuat obat tersebut agar kehidupan manusia tetap subur sampai beberapa tahun!" Ujar Saejima**

 **"Dengarkan aku,temanku hampir meninggal karena overdosis obat-obatan terlarang!" Ujar Kosuke**

 **"Lupakan itu! Kamu seharusnya bekerja yang lain bukannya menjadi pembalap liar! Ujar Saejima**

 **"Kamu juga!" Ujar Kosuke**

 **Tepat di saat kedua orangtuanya berkelahi,mobil dari depan mereka menabrak langsung mereka bertiga.** **Sasuke langsung melompat dari mobil keluarganya,namun kedua orangtuanya tidak tahu kalau ajalnya menjemput mereka berdua.**

 **Tepat setelah tabrakan Sasuke berlari menuju mobil keluarganya untuk melihat kedua orangtuanya dan dia langsung menangis.**

 **Namun ayahnya ternyata masih hidup kecuali ibunya yang belum diketahui nasibnya,benda tajam tersebut terletak tepat di perutnya namun tidak terlalu dalam.**

 **Ayahnya langsung kaget dan mulai menangis ketika melihat kekasihnya yang dia temani selama beberapa tahun telah tewas.** **Dia telah menyesali perbuatannya tepat sejak Sasuke berumur lima tahun,lalu dia berkata.**

 **"Sasuke! Sasuke! Dengarkan aku! Kau ingin hidup bahagia." Ujar Kosuke**

 **"I...Iya." Ujar Sasuke**

 **Betapa terkejutnya Saejima masih hidup walaupun perut telah tertusuk benda tajam,lalau berkata dengan pelan.**

 **"Kosuke...Sasuke...Kemari..." Ujar Saejima**

 **"Ada apa,sayang! Ada apa!" Ujar Kosuke**

 **"Ini ambil barangku." Ujar Saejima**

 **Kosuke sangat terkejut apa yang diberi Saejima adalah sebuah cincin pernikahan mereka sejak dulu,Kosuke perlahan menitikkan air mata.Air mata tersebut tepat jatuh di pipi kanan Saejima.**

 **Setelah itu,Saejima mengelus Kosuke.Kosuke tidak pernah dilakukan seperti itu sejak kecil sampai sekarang,lalu Saejima langsung mengambil walkman dari Sasuke dan menaruh di kedua kuping Kosuke sambil berkata.**

 **"Apa kamu mencintaiku sejak kamu hobi koleksi lagu,ufufufufu." Ujar Saejima**

 **"..." Diam Kosuke**

 **"Walau kamu seorang penyendiri dan mudah marah,aku masih peduli sama kamu sampai kita mati berdua." Ujar Saejima**

 **"..." Diam Kosuke**

 **"Namun sebuah musibah memisahkan kita berdua untuk selamanya..." Ujar Saejima**

 **Tepat setelah Saejima berbicara,Saejima menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.Kosuke dan Sasuke menangis,lalu Kosuke berkata.**

 **"TIDAK!" Teriak Kosuke**

 **"Ayah..." Ujar Sasuke**

 **"MAAFKAN AKU,SAEJIMA!" Teriak Kosuke**

 **"Ayah,HENTIKAN!" Marah Sasuke**

 **Sasuke langsung menampar wajah ayahnya,Kosuke sadar apa yang dilakukan Sasuke benar.**

 **Saejima dinyatakan meninggal dunia dari keluarga Tamako.**

 **Lalu Kosuke berpesan kepada Sasuke dengan pesan penting dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Cepat larilah.Ambil uangku!" Ujar Kosuke**

 **Tepat setelah Sasuke mengangguk,polisi dan ambulans telah datang dari belakang Kosuke.Polisi tersebut mengejar Kosuke sambil berkata.**

 **"Kumohon berhenti!" Ujar salah satu polisi**

 **"Tidak akan!" Ujar Kosuke**

 **Sementara Sasuke kabur,setelah kabur dia membaca pesan penting yang diberikan dari ayahnya lalu membacanya,tulisan tersebut mengatakan.**

 ** _'Rumah tersebut terletak di dekat pantai ?????'_**

 **Sasuke langsung pergi ke pantai untuk mencari rumah yang dicarinya sambil membawa koper berisi sebagian uang penghasilan dari ayahnya saat taruhan balapan liar.**

 **Setelah sampai ke rumah dekat pantai tersebut,ternyata dia terkejut karena dia berada di rumah saudaranya.**

 **Lalu saudaranya muncul dari belakang Sasuke,sosok gadis tersebut berambut panjang bergaya 'ponytail' berwarna hitam,tinggi badan agak setara Sasuke,mata berwarna hijau.**

 **Gadis tersebut berbaju lengan pendek,rok pendek,stocking hitam panjang,sepatu bola sepak.Gadis tersebut bernama Minamoto Akane.**

 **Akane adalah saudaranya Sasuke,dia tinggal sendirian di rumah tersebut.**

 **Kedua orang tuanya meninggal sejak Akane berumur enam tahun lalu diadopsi oleh keluarga Tamako.**

 **Namun saat Akane berusia dua belas tahun,dia lebih memilih hidup sendiri di rumahnya sejak kecil.Di saat Akane telah sampai ke rumah setelah memancing ikan,dia langsung berkata.**

 **"Sasuke! Apa kabar!" Ujar Akane**

 **"Apa kabar..." Ujar Sasuke**

 **"Mengapa kamu murung begitu,ayolah." Ujar Akane**

 **"Aku akan kuceritakan kejadian ini." Ujar Sasuke**

 **"Apa itu?" Ujar Akane**

 **Akane sangat terkejut apa yang diceritakan Sasuke,dan menarik nafas panjang dan berkata.**

 **"Ibumu...Telah tewas dan ayahmu kemungkinan dikejar polisi." Ujar Akane**

 **Namun di saat mereka berbicara,ketiga teman Akane muncul di depan pintu rumah Akane.**

 **Gadis pertama rambut panjang,memakai kacamata,mata biru,tubuh setara Akane,tinggi setara Sasuke.Baju lengan panjang putih,celana pendek,dan sandal jepit.Gadis tersebut adalah Hakuno Asami.**

 **Gadis kedua rambut panjang pirang,mata coklat,tubuh langsing,memakai kacamata hitam.Memakai baju lengan panjang separuh perut dan celana pendek,dan sepatu sporty.Gadis tersebut adalah Hayabusa Ryotas.**

 **Gadis ketiga rambut panjang hitam,mata merah,dan tubuh langsing setara Ryotas.Baju lengan pendek,rok pendek,dan sepatu hitam.**

 **Gadis tersebut adalah Sakura Sanka.** **Mereka bertiga memanggil Akane agar keluar untuk bermain di pantai.Akane telah keluar dan bermain dengan ketiga teman mereka.**

 **Lalu Sanka mendatangi Sasuke dan berkata bahwa dia sangat mencintai Kim Hanbin.**

 **Sanka memang sudah berkencan dengan Hanbin sejak pertama kali bertemu di pantai,dia ingat saat Hanbin berkata kepadanya lalu berkata.**

 **"Sejak aku kencan pertama kali dengan dia di pantai,dia mengasih aku sebuah foto kenangan dirinya dan sebuah kata." Ujar Sanka**

 **"Apa kata itu?" Ujar Sasuke**

 **"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kata 'Romantis',aku hanya seorang yang memulai hidul baru setelah pensiun.Namun,suatu hari pria tersebut mempunyai istri dan anaknya,yang juga kusebut keluarga." Ujar Sanka**

 **"Kata yang menarik,sekarang dimana dia?" Ujar Sasuke**

 **"Sekarang dia berada di jalan untuk balapan liar,mungkin dia dan lawannya dikejar polisi.Aku sudah membertahunya namun dia marah sama aku.Ufufu~" Ujar Sanka**

 **Lalu Sanka mengajak Sasuke dan mengikuti tiga gadis untuk bermain.**

 **Namun disaat mereka asyik bermain di pantai,ada beberapa agen rahasia muncul dihadapan mereka,lalu sesosok wanita langsung muncul dihadapan mereka berempat.**

 **Wanita tersebut sama seperti Asami namun lebih tinggi dan memakai kacamata hitam seperti hitam,wanita tersebut bernama Hakuno Matsu,ibu kandung Asami.Dia langsung tertawa keras dan berkata.**

 **"Wah...Wah...Wah...Ternyata ada juga senjataku yang telah kabur." Ujar Matsu**

 **"Senjata? Pakai akal dikit kalau berbicara!?" Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Apa yang ibu lakukan?" Ujar Asami**

 **"Aku ingin salah satu dari kalian jadi percobaan kami untuk memusnakan Abbysal." Ujar Matsu**

 **"Apa maksudmu kamu menjadikan kami percobaan?" Ujar Sanka**

 **"Kami tidak akan menerimanya!" Ujar Ryotas**

 **Para agen berbaju hitam menangkap empat gadis termasuk Akane,namun Ryotas sangat cerdas jika tertangkap.**

 **Dia langsung memukul wajah pria tersebut dengan bola sepak yang ada di tanganya dan lolos kemudian berlari mejauhi mereka sambil berteriak.**

 **"Lihat saja nanti kamu!" Teriak Ryotas**

 **"Oh,sekarang aku punya tiga senjata...Saatnya berubah!" Ujar Matsu**

 **Matsu dan para agen kabur melarikan diri dan menculik Akane,Asami,dan Sanka.** **Sasuke tidak dapat melihat saudaranya lagi untuk selamanya,tepat di saat mereka beriga ditangkap mereka berkata.**

 **"Aku akan kembali,Sasuke." Ujar Akane**

 **"Bilang kepada kedua adik tiriku nanti,Sasuke.Aku akan pulang kepada mereka berdua." Ujar Asami**

 **"Tolong ingatkan kataku kepada Hanbin bahwa aku akan menemaninya." Ujar Sanka**

 **Sasuke hanya mengangguk apa yang dikatakan mereka bertiga,Sasuke semakin jauh dari tiga gadis tersebut.Semua itu menjadi gelap ubtuk mereka bertiga.**

 **Sasuke kemudian mendatangi Kenji dan Pablo untuk berbicara hal penting.Di saat berkata,Kenji dan Pablo sangat terkejut apa yagng dikatakan oleh Sasuke dan berkata.**

 **"Apa...Yang mereka lakukan..." Ujar Pablo**

 **"Asami menjadikan gadis kapal maksudmu,sialan! Tunggu kau,Matsu! Kamu bukan lagi ibu tiriku!" Marah Kenji**

 **Setelah itu mereka mendatangi Hanbin dan Hyukoh,mereka berbicara kepada Hanbin dan Hyukoh.Hanbin sangat marah apa yang dikatakan Sasuke lalu berkata.**

 **"Apa kalian yang juga ikutan!?" Ujar Hanbin**

 **"Hei,jangan berbicara seperti itu! Kami mustahil ikut-ikutan dengan mereka!" Ujar Kenji**

 **"Lalu bagaimana jika kami percaya kepada kalian?" Ujar Hyukoh**

 **Lalu Sasuke pergi untuk mencari geng mereka yang berjumlah puluhan orang saja,nama geng tersebut 'TokyoDr1ft'.**

 **Walaupun anggota geng Sasuke agak dikit namun mereja bisa mengalahkan geng berjumlah banyak.**

 **Beberapa haru lalu,gengnya terlibat masalah dengan geng 'Tokyo4Me' dan disitulah terjadi tawuran besar,dan pemenangnya adalah geng Sasuke sendiri.**

 **Namun di saat mereka ingin pergi ke markas AU mereka seoat bertemu dengan Vin Diesel,Sung Kang,Jason Statham,Joe Taslim,Rich Chigga,Rap Monster,Kim Jungkook,Lee Minho,dan G-Dragon.**

 **Setelah memanggil gengnya dia dan seluruh temannya langsung menyerang pagar depan markas AU dan langsung berpencar satu sama lain.**

 **Di saat mereka menyerang markas tersebut,Kenji sempat melihat pemimpin dari organisasi AU sedang menaiki jet pribadi.**

 **Lalu Kenji mengambil senjata bernama Bazooka,rudal tersebut tepat mengenai pesawat jet dan membunuh pemimpin tersebut.**

 **Lalu Pablo juga sempat melihat sebuah bus yang mengantar para laksamana seluruh negara untuk mencari tempat aman,Pablo mengatakan kepada Sasuke.**

 **Lalu,asuke,Hanbin,Pablo,Kenji,Hyukoh,Vin, Sung,dan Jason mengejar bus tersebut untuk menculik para laksamana agar mereka ketakutan.**

 **Namun bus tersebut bukan bua sembarangan,bus tersebut memiliki senjata setiap sisi dan memiliki sebuah 'NOS' jika bus tersebut dikepung atau dikejar.**

 **Setelah itu,Pablo yang pertama memasuki bus tersebut lalu mengusir pengemudinya agar leluar dari bus dan dialah yang mengemudi sambil berkata.**

 **"Saatnya kalian merasakan kehebatanku mengemudi,pasang sabuk pengaman kalian." Ujar Pablo**

 **Tepat di saat Pablo mengemudi bus tersebut,dia melihat ada banyak mobil polisi dan tentara di depannya lalu berkata.**

 **"Ini akan menjadi hari yang unik bagiku." Ujar Pablo**

 ** _Sementara_**

 ** _Ruang Labotorium_**

 ** _09.00 AM_**

 **Matsu sangat kaget karena beberapa ilmuwan yang dia suruh telah dibunuh oleh sesosok yang dijadikan percobaan.**

 **Lalu dia memasuki ruangan tersebut karena salah satu dari tiga percobaan hilang kendali dan mulai banyak membunuh para ilmuwan.**

 **Lalu dia melihat sesosok gadis berambut outih panjang,mata biru menyala,kulitnya yang pucat,dan senyuman yang membuat Matsu sangat ketakuan hinggan terjatuh.**

 **Dan yang paling unik dari tubuh gadis tersebut,gadis tersebut dikelilingi sebuah asap hitam yang menjadi tentakel atau beragam senjata yang siap membunuh siapapun,gadis tersebut adalah Sakura Sanka.**

 **Tepat saat Matsu terjatuh,dia melihat gadis tersebut mencekik leher ilmuwan yang masih hidup lalu motong kepalanya dengan kapak dari asap hitamnya,lalu tertawa keras.**

 **Tawa keras dari Sanka membuat Matsu kesakitan mendengar dan berlari keluar untuk segera memanggil tentara** **untuk membunuh Sanka.**

 **Matsu sudah sempat keluar,namun kakinya ditahan oleh ilmuwan yang masih hidup,lalu berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya kamu memanggil tentara untuk membunuh monster tersebut." Ujar ilmuwan**


	7. Forget (Part 2)

" **Cepatlah kamu pergi dari sini,biar aku yang urusin." Ujar ilmuwan**

 **Matsu langsung pergi ke pintu darutan yang dikatakan ilmuwan tersebut,tepat saat Matsu keluar muculah Sanka dari belakang ilmuwan tersebut yang berusaha bangun**

 **Sanka mencambak rambut ilmuwan tersebut dengan keras,ilmuwan tersebut teriak kesakitan lalu kepalanya dipotong oleh Sanka.Kemudian Sanka tertawa keras dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Manusia...Sangat rapuh...Sangat lemah...Ahahahahaha~" Ujar Sanka**

 **Belum sempat Sanka tertawa puas,para tentara mengepung dirinya dan langsung menembak secara brutal.**

 **Namun Sanka hanya tersenyum licik dan mengubah asap hitam menjadi meriam,semua tentara tersebut mati secara hancur oleh meriam Sanka.**

 **Dia merasakan tangannya meregenerasi setelah ditembak oleh tentara saat itu juga,Sanka keluar dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Jadi...Ini yang kurasakan...Ini sangat menyenangkan,jika aku bangga..." Ujar Sanka**

 **"Mungkin kamu sebaiknya pergi dari sini sekarang juga,sayang." Ujar pria**

 **"Eh..." Kaget Sanka**

 **Dia melihat sosok pria yang dia kenali,pria tersebut adalah Hanbin.**

 **"Hanbin...Aku kemba..." Ujar Sanka namun disela oleh Hanbin**

 **"Sanka,aku beritahu kepadamu.Setelah kamu pergi,jangan melupakan aku walau kamu menjadi monster." Ujar Hanbin**

 **"Tapi..." Ujar Sanka**

 **Sanka merasakan perasaannya sedih,senang,dan kecewa menjadi bersatu,lalu Hanbin melihat Sanka tertawa keras beberapa menit namun berhenti.**

 **Perlahan demi perlahan,Sanka mentikkan air matanya ke tanah tepat saat hujan turun.Hanbin terkejut melihat Sanka menangis,kemudian memeluknya.**

 **Sanka juga memeluk balik Hanbin untuk perpisahan yang amat menyedihkan dan menyakitkan,Hanbin terpaksa menyuruh Sanka pergi dari markas AU sebelum tertangkap.** **Di saat Sanka pergi dia langsung berteriak untuk Sanka.**

 **"Selamat tinggal...SAYANG!" Teriak Hanbin**

 **Sanka melihat kebelakang dan tersenyum bahagia ke Hanbin,Hanbin melihat senyuman Sanka seperti malaikat yang dia jumpai telah pergi.**

 **Namun dia tidak sadar kalau tentara di belakangnya mengepung dia karena dia melihat senyuman Sanka.**

 **Hanbin langsung terkejut setelah balik badan,tentara mengepung dirinya.Namun sebuah granat jatuh entah dari mana tepat di hadapan Hanbin dan para tentara.**

 **Hanbin bersiap untuk melarikan diri dari para tentara tersebut,tepat saat Hanbin melarikan diri granat tersebut meledak dan melukai beberapa tentara saja.**

 **Hanbin bergegas untuk menaiki mobilnya dan melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi dan tentara,setelah itu dia bersembunyi di hutan bersama Sasuke,Kenji,Pablo,dan Hyukoh saat menyembunyikan bus tersebut.**

 **Sementara** **Vin dan lainnya pergi ke sebuah tempat yang jauh untuk mencari gadis desa yang mereka kenal beberapa hari lalu ialah pulau Hokkaido,namun gagal.**

 **Semua gadis di desa sana telah kosong tanpa sisa,bahkan beberapa dari mereka tewas di tempat dengan cara mengenaskan.**

 **Vin dan lainnya sangat terlejut karena mereka melihat beberapa foto mereka dengan gadis desa telah hancur,beberapa foto lainnya hilang tanpa sisa.**

 **Vin dan lainnya hanya pasrah untuk menerima nasib karena gadis cantik yang dia temui di desa telah menghilang.**

 **Hujan di desa turun seolah desa adalah tempat yang sangat lemah bagi kota maju,Vin merasa seperti kekuatan itu penting,namun bagi dirinya itu tidak penting.**

 ** _Sementara_**

 ** _Pulau ?????_**

 ** _11.00 Malam_**

 **Sanka telah tiba di sebuah pulau terisolasi dan terpencil,lalu dia melihat dirinya di laut.Dia sangat kecewa karena dirinya adalah monster yang kurang beruntung.**

 **Lalu dia menceburkan wajah dirinya ke pantai dan berteriak tanpa arah tujuan yang jelas,lalu dia menenggelamkan diri ke laut.** **Dia melihat sebuah laut biru yang luas dan indah namun belakangnya adalah kegelapan tanpa batas.**

 **Dia merasa heran karena dia bisa bernafas di dalan air,dan dia akhirnya berada di permukaan laut.**

 **Lalu dia melihat sesosok gadis dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang membuat Sanka ketakutan dan berteriak.**

 **Di saat Sanka ketakutan dan berteriak,gadis tersebur langsung memukulinya secara keras tepat dikepalanya.** **Sanka merasa sangat sakit,dan berkata.**

 **"Apa yang kamu lakukan..." Ujar Sanka**

 **"Kamu tahu,aku adalah masa depanmu yang akan menolongmu." Ujar gadis**

 **"Huh?" Heran Sanka**

 **"Kamu hanyalah seorang gadis yang lemah~ Ahahahaha~" Ujar gadis**

 **"Ahahahaha...Ahahahaha...Uhh..." Ujar Sanka**

 **"Kau telah dizina oleh mereka,perempuan yang tersiksa tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.Maka dari itu,kau akan menolong dunia busuk ini! Ahahahahahaha!" Ujar gadis**

 **"Apa kamu mengenal aku?" Ujar Sanka**

 **"Kita tidak pernah bertemu,namun kita bertemu secara fisik.Sayangnya aku membencimu." Ujar gadis**

 **"Dan aku juga membencimu." Ujar Sanka**

 **"Apa? Kamu membenci dirimu? Ahahahahaha~!" Ujar gadis**

 **Lalu gadis tersebut memukul kepala Sanka sekali lagi,dan itu membuat Sanka marah besar dan mengeluarkan aura hitamnya sekaligus asap hitamnya menjadi beragam senjata.**

 **Lalu gadis tersebut membuat muka rasa jijik kepada Sanka,Sanka langsung marah besar sementara gadis tersebut berkata.**

 **"Bagus,bagus...Biarkan kemarahanmu mengalir di tubuhmu." Ujar gadis**

 **Sanka langsung menyerang gadis tersebut secara membabibuta,namun gadis tersebut dengan mudahnya menghindari senjata yang dikeluarkan dari Sanka.** **Lalu gadis tersebut mendatangi dan memegang kepala Sanka langsung berkata.**

 **"Buanglah namamu yang lama dan buat yang menyebar ketakutan seluruh dunia ini! Ahahahaha!" Ujar gadis**

 **"Ugh..." Kaget Sanka**

 **"Sekarang kamu bukan lagi di sisi manusia,tetapi di sisi monster.Lupakan kekasihmu,temanmu,semuanya! Ufufufufu~!" Ujar gadis**

 **Sanka membuka matanya dan keluar dari lautan lalu melihat ke bulan sambil berkata.**

 **"Ahahahaha...Aku...Aku...Dark...atau Hakai...Yang akan membalas dendam keluarga Hakuno...Dan akan menolong dunia busuk ini...Ahahahahahaha~!" Ujar** **Hakai**

 ** _Sementara_**

 ** _Jalan perbukitan_**

 **"Mungkin kita langsung pergi saja dari sini." Ujar Sasuke**

 **"Namun bagaimana,kita sudah dikepung oleh polisi dan tentara." Ujar Kenji**

 **"Sebaiknya kalian pikir." Ujar Hanbin**

 **"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Pablo**

 **"Kalian sebaiknya pakai akal sebelum kita ke sini,dan aku sudah muak dengan kalian." Ujar Hanbin**

 **"Hei! Kenapa kamu bekata seperti itu,Hanbin.Kita ini temanmu,ayolah!" Ujar Hyukoh**

 **Hanbin melarikan diri begitu saja beserta Vin,Sung,dan Jason.Tepat sebelum Hanbin melarikan diri,dia langsung berkata.**

 **"Namaku B.I,jangan lupakan itu!" Ujar Hanbin**

 **Lalu Hanbin dan mereka bertiga melarikan diri dan lolos dari kejaran polisi,Sasuke dan kawannya sangat kesal terhadap Hanbin**

 **Tanpa berpikir panjang,Sasuke langsung mengemudi busnya dan langsung terjun ke jurang yang dalam.**

 **Bus tersebut memasuki jurang dan terbalik beberapa kali sehingga menghancurkan beberapa armor di bagian bus tersebut.**

 **Lalu bus tersebut mendarat tepat di bibir pantai,sehingga mereka sangat kesakitan saat bus tersebut mendarat.**

 **Mereka yang didalam juga merasakan sakit yang hebat setelah terjun dari jurang bersama para laksamana yang masih terkurung.**

 **Lalu Sasuke dan temannya keluar dari bus,belum sempat mereka semua keluar dari bus tersebut.**

 **Mereka sudah dikepung oleh tentara bersama dua gadis kapal yang mendatangi mereka,lalu salah satu gadis kapal mengarahkan senjatanya ke Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke yang melihat tersebut sangat terkejut,yang dia lihat adalah saudaranya sendiri,Akane.**

 **Dia melihat juga Asami,namun penampilan dan baju mereka berdua sangat berbeda.Lalu Kenji berkata.**

 **"Asami? Akane? Benarkah kalian!" Ujar Kenji**

 **"Apa maksudmu namaku dipanggil Akane?" Ujar Akane**

 **"Eh?" Heran Sasuke**

 **"Aku kapal penjelajah ringan,Yuubari.Dan ini kapal penjelajah ringan Ooyodo,kami berdua siap menangkap kalian berempat." Ujar Akane**

 **"Apa maksudmu,Akane? Aku ini saudaramu,Sasuke!" Ujar Sasuke**

 **"Benar sekali! Aku adik tirimu bersama Pablo,Asami! Tolonglah ingat kami!" Ujar Kenji**

 **Akane dan Asami berusaha mengingat ingatan mereka berdua yang hilang setelah disuntikkan sebuah cairan putih pekat.**

 **Namun mereka berdua gagal mengingat memori mereka yang hilang,dan Asami langsung berkata.**

 **"Kami gadis kapal,bukan manusia.Mengerti?" Ujar Asami**

 **"Kamu memang dicuci otak ibumu dan markas sialan tersebut,Asami!" Ujar Kenji**

 **"Akane...Kamu sudah janji sama aku untuk kembali..." Ujar Sasuke**

 **Lalu Sasuke langsung memukul wajah Akane secara tiba-tiba,mereka semua terkejut apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.** **Sasuke sempat melarikan diri dan kemudian berkata kepada Akane.**

 **"Namaku Mako,jangan lupakan nama itu suatu hari nanti!" Ujar Sasuke**

 **Setelah itu,Kenji dan mereka berdua mengikuti Sasuke.Namun sebuah helikopter muncul dari belakang mereka berdua.**

 **Lalu para tentara muncul bersamaan dengan helikopter tempur dan perahu amfibi untuk menolong para laksamana untuk keluar dari busa terbalik tersebut.**

 **Setelah helikopter tersebut mendarat lalu sebuah pintu terbuka,mereka berdua melihat sesosok wanita.** **Wanita tersebut adalah Matsu,lalu langsung berkata.**

 **"Hebat,hebat,hebat! Kalian telah melihat sosok yang mengacaukan markas milikku." Ujar Matsu**

 **"Maaf atas kesalahannya,nona." Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Tidak perlu meminta maaf,kalian berdua kembali ke markas dan pastikan kalian berdua turuti perintahku sebelum kalian bebas." Ujar Matsu**

 **Mereka berdua mengangguk dan mengikuti Matsu dengan menaiki helilkopter tempur tersebut.**

 **Sesampainya mereka di markas AU,mereka bertiga terkejut melihat sesosok pria dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya,pria tersebut bernama Kawano Ichirou.** **Kawano Ichirou mendatangi mereka bertiga dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Dimana anak buahmu,Matsu." Ujar Ichirou**

 **"..." Diam Matsu**

 **"Apa kamu menyerah? Atau masih menyerang geng dan teman-temanku di belakang?" Ujar Ichirou**

 **"..." Diam Matsu**

 **"Aku sudah punya rencana sebelum aku disekap,pertama aku memanggil teman-temanku untuk berpura-pura menjadi ilmuwan sejak pertama kali dioperasi." Ujar Ichirou**

 **"..." Diam Matsu**

 **"Kedua aku disuntikkan cairan kebal dari senjata apapun dan cepat meregereasi dari temanku." Ujar Ichirou**

 **"Oh..." Ujar Matsu**

 **"Dan terakhir ketiga,semua penjaga yang berjaga di setiap ruang adalah seluruh temanku sendiri.Apa kamu masih punya rencana,Matsu?" Ujar Ichirou**

 **"Aku punya ren..." Ujar Matsu namun disela oleh Ichirou**

 **"Kamu membuat Asami dan saudara Sasuke menjadi gadis kapal? Dan mengubah pacar Hanbin dan aku sendiri untuk menjadi Abbysal? Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya,Matsu? Katakan apa?" Ujar Ichirou**

 **"Karena dunia ini sudah busuk karena perilaku manusia seperti kamu dan temanmu sangat tidak manusiawi." Ujar Matsu**

 **"Manusiawi? Kamu membuat pacar Hanbin untuk menghancurkan dunia? Apa kamu tidak takut dengan dia?" Ujar Ichirou**

 **"..." Diam Matsu**

 **"Nama aslinya bukan Sanka,melainkan Kagura.Keluarganya adalah Sakura Rea,dia anak satu-satunya dari keluarga ilmuwan terkenal." Ujar Ichirou**

 **"..." Diam Matsu**

 **"Kamu tidak tahu bahwa keluarganya yang telah menemu obat anti penyakit jantung termasuk kamu yang terkena penyakit tersebut,apa kamu tidak menghargainya seolah dia hanya musuh bagimu?" Ujar Ichirou**

 **"Aku...Aku..." Ujar Matsu**

 **Namun Matsu tiba-tiba melarikan diri dari mereka semua dan langsung menuju kargo,Ichirou langsung mengejarnya.**

 **Namun Ichirou tidak sempat mengejar Matsu karena ada sebuah tank dengan tiga barrel yang siap melindas siapapun termasuk Ichirou sendiri yang dikemudian oleh Matsu.**

 **Belum sempat rasa kaget Ichirou hilang,tank tersebut langsung menembaki Ichirou dari kejauhan.**

 **Namun untungnya dia diselamatkan oleh Hanbin dan Hanbin memencet tombol mobilnya (Lamborhini Veneno),mobil tersebut langsung mengeluarkan beragam senjata seperti rudal,gatling,dan sebagainya.**

 **Lalu mobil tersebut langsung menembaki tank tersebut secara brutal dan Hanbin sempat berkata kepada Ichirou.**

 **"Apakah dia yang melalukan pacarku menjadi begini sepertimu!" Ujar Hanbin**

 **"Iya." Ujar Ichirou**

 **Lalu Hanbin memancing Matsu ke sebuah temoat yang dimana perkelahian antara tank dan beberapa mobil balap yang sudah ditingkatkan performanya.**

 **Tank tersebut sudah melindas beberapa kendaraan umum bahkan tidak segan-segan menembaki siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.**

 **Lalu tibalah Hanbin,Vin Diesel,Sung Kang,Jason Statham,Martin Garrix,dan Joe Taslim untuk mengalahkan tank tersebut.Namun saat mereka tiba,lokasi tersebut seolah seperti perang dunia bagi mereka.**

 **Lalu munculah tank dari kanan mereka dan langsung mengeluarkan roket sasisnya ke arah mereka semua.**

 **Kemudian Martin dan Joe melajukan mobilnya secara maksimal,dan menabrak bagian belakang tank tersebut,tank tersebut kehilangan kendali dan menabrak sebuah dinding pembatas.**

 **Namun beberapa menit kemudian tank tersebut terkendali lagi dan mulai membalas mereka dengan meluncurkan rudal dari bagian belakang tank tersebut berjumlah puluhan.**

 **Mereka yang melihat rudal tersebut langsung berpencar satu sama lain,rudal tersebut menyebar secara acak dan menyebabkan banyak ledakan besar disekitar jalan raya.** **Banyak mobil-mobil yang kena rudal tersebut,belum diketahui berapa korbannya.**

 **Lalu Hanbin nekat-nekat untuk berhadapan dengan tank raksasa tersebut dan memulai drift untuk memasang tali didepan tank tersebut.**

 **Bersama Vin,Sung,Jason,Martin,dan Joe.Mereka semua menarik tank tersebut secara bersama untuk menjatuhkan Matsu ke jurang yang dalam.**

 **Dan kejadian tersebut terjadi,Matsu beserta tank dari idenya telah mati bersama di jurang yang dalam dan seketika menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup berisik dan besar.**

 **Lalu Hanbin dan lainnya kabur menuju tempat yang aman,lalu Hanbin langsung berkata kepada Ichirou.**

 **"Ichirou,sebaiknya kamu tinggal di sebuah pulau terpencil,disana terdapat sebuah rmuah yang luas dan indah entah milik siapa." Ujar Hanbin**

 **"Dimana lokasi tempat aman tersebut?" Ujar Ichirou**

 **Lalu Hanbin menunjukkan lokasinya dan mengarah ke Utara,setelah sampai di bibir pantai Hanbin berkata kepada Ichirou.**

 **"Ichirou,sebaiknya kamu menetap sana di sana agar kamu aman dari kejaran tentara dan polisi,mengerti?" Ujar Hanbin**

 **"Bagaimana dengan keadaan kalian?" Ujar Ichirou**

 **"Kami akan pergi ke negara masing-masing untuk menghilangkan identitas asli kami semua,dan jangan lupa kepada kami semua,Ichirou." Ujar Hanbin**

 **"Tentu saja." Ujar Ichirou**

 **Ichirou langsung menaiki ' _Speedboat_ ' besar yang sudah dimodifikasi oleh Hanbin dan kawannya,lalu sebelum Ichirou pergi,ia berkata.**

 **"Apa kalian berjanji kepadaku untuk suatu hari nanti." Ujar Ichirou**

 **"Tenang saja,rahasia tersebut kami simpan untuk misi yang akan mendatang." Ujar Hanbin**

 **Lalu Ichirou pergi dengan menggunakan ' _Speedboat_ ' untuk pergi ke pulau terpencil yang sudah diberitahu oleh Hanbin.**

 **Tepat setelah Ichirou pergi,Hanbin bersama temannya pergi ke bandara lalu meninggalkan Jepang menuju ke negara masing-masing yang mereka suka.** **Kemudian beberapa jam berlalu,Hanbin tiba di Korea Utara sambil berkata.**

 **"Aku kembali." Ujar Hanbin**

 **Ooyodo sangat terkejut apa yang dikatakan Mako,lalu langsung berkata.**

 **"Itu...Cerita sangat panjang!" Ujar Ooyodo**

 **"Kamu akan tahu nanti,Ooyodo." Ujar Mako**

 **Tepat setelah mereka berbicara,para polisi datang untuk mengepungi Mako dan Ooyodo.Lalu Mako langsung berkata.**

 **"Setan! Aku dikepung!" Ujar Mako**


	8. Pursuit

**Mako dan Ooyodo terkejut karena mereka telah dikepung beberapa mobil polisi tipe sport,ialah Nissan GT-R NISMO dan Ferrari LaFerarri.**

 **Mobil polisi tipe sport adalah sejinis pencegat yang sulit dibandingkan dengan pencegat yang lain dikarenakan kecepatan yang tinggi,sulit dikalahkan,dan 'Killerswitch' yang dapat membunuh jenis mobil apapun.**

 **'Killerswitch' ialah sejenis jurus jitu yang dimiliki oleh mobil pencegat tipe sport,sekali mengenai jurus jitu tersebut.Akan merusakan bagian mobil apapun seperti mesin,armor,dan lain-lain.**

 **Biasanya mobil tipe tersebut hanya digunakan jika keadaan darurat atau kesulitan mengejar mobil jenis yang sama,mobil sport.**

 **Mobil pencegat tipe sport efektif bila mobil yang melarikan diri dari polisi sangat cepat dan tepat untuk menghancurkan mobil target pencegat.**

 **Lalu helikopter juga mengepung mereka berdua,namun disaat penangkapan Mako dan Ooyodo.**

 **Munculah B.I dan lainnya untuk menolong mereka berdua,lalu satu per satu mobil polisi ditabrak oleh B.I dan mereka semua.**

 **Setelah itu mereka semua melarikan diri dari polisi dan berpencar satu sama lain,terjadilah pengejaran yang makin memanas karena banyak mobil pencegat menabrak dinding,mobil umum,ditabrak mobil,dan lain-lain.**

 **Sambil mereka melarikan diri,B.I berkata kepada Mako.**

 **"Hei,Mako.Apa kamu punya rencana?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Aku tahu,kabur demi nyawamu!" Ujat Mako**

 **"Huh? Eh?" Heran B.I**

 **Lalu mereka semua melanjutkan untuk melarikan diri dari kenjaran polisi melalui jalan ramai,tentu saja itu membuat beberapa mobil pencegat kesusahan karena jalan tersebut agak macet.**

 **Mako dengan akalnya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kardus berisi oli yang akan melincinkan ban mobil sehingga mereka selamat dari kejaran polisi.**

 **Beberapa mobil pencegat ada yang kesusahan mengendalikan setelah melintas tepat di kardus berisi oli.**

 **Namun hanya tersisa lima yang akan mengajar Mako,K.O,dan B.I,sementara yang lainnya selamat dari kejaran polisi.**

 **Dengan pintarnya mobil pencegat menabrak bagian belakang mobil Kenji sehingga lampu belakang mobil kenji tidak bisa menyala.**

 **Kenji terkejut apa yang dilakukan mobil pencegat tersebut,lalu langsung berkata.**

 **"Hei! Jangan merusakin mobilku,ini sangat susah dicari tahu!" Ujar Kenji**

 **"Biar aku yang melakukannya!" Ujar Mako**

 **Mako langsung menabrak mobil pencegat tersebut dengan keras hingga mobil tersebut jatuh ke danau luas.**

 **Setelah itu munculah beberapa helikopter dan beberapa mobil polisi di depan mereka beserta jalan berduri dan penghalang jalan.**

 **Lalu mereka balik kebelakang,namun beberapa mobil pencegat sudah ada di belakang mereka,Mako langsung melakukan 'drifting circle' untuk mengelabui para pencegat lalu muncul debu yang tebal disekitar mereka berempat berkat Mako.**

 **Kemudian Mako dan lainnya melajukan mobilnya ke depan secara maksimal serta memakai 'CO2' ,tepat saat mereka meloloskan diri.**

 **Mobil pencegat gagal untuk menghalangi jalan dan dinyatakan Mako,B.I,dan K.O telah lolos dari kejaran mobil polisi.**

 **Setelah itu mereka berempat menuju ke pantai hanya untuk bersenang-senang,sesampainya mereka di pantai.**

 **K.O dan Ooyodo yang duluan menuju bibir pantai untuk bersenang-senang,lalu B.I dan Mako hanya berdiam di atas mobil mereka.**

 **Tidak berapa lama,Mako langsung berkata kepada B.I.**

 **"Kamu ingat dimana aku membully beberapa gadis kapal sepertu penghancur dan kapal selam." Ujar Mako**

 **"Tentu." Ujar B.I**

 **"Dimana saat mereka ke sini,para kapal selam sialan selalu berisik seperti Iku (I-19),Rogo (Ro-500),dan Nimu (I-26) dan penghancur seperti Libeccio yang menganggu ketenanganku." Ujar Mako**

 **"Dan disitulah aku melihat kamu menendang mereka semua dengan keras sampai mereka terjatuh dan dikejar Nagato." Ujar B.I**

 **"Aku heran mengapa beberapa gadis kapal imut seperti Rogo dan Libeccio tidak bisa serius,sangat bodoh,dan lemah dibandingkan dengan yang lain." Ujar Mako**

 **"Mungkin mereka kelebihan obat." Ujar B.I**

 **"Itulah mengapa aku selalu merendahkan mereka yang lemah agar mereka lebih kuat daripada seniornya yang tidak waras." Ujar Mako**

 **"Terus apa kamu akan menggangu mereka lagi? Apa kamu tidak takut jika kamu dikeluarkan?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Yang penting pilihanku adalah satu,apa kamu ingin melawan atau tidak?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Setuju dengan katamu,mereka tidak pernah serius sama sekali walaupun beberapa aksi menegangkan,aku tahu kapal selam seperti Ro-500 aslinya pendiam dan serius." Ujar B.I**

 **"Ialah Yuugoi (U-511),warna kulit pucat,rambut agak putih,dan bajunya seksi,tidak seperti Rogo yang memakai baju selam seperti kapal selam Jepang lainnya." Ujar Mako**

 **"Setelah itu kamu membencinya saat dia menjadi jalang." Ujar B.I**

 **"Dan saat dia berevolusi,penampilannya sangat brengsek.Seperti nigga (Orang hitam di Amerika),tidak waras,bodoh,ribut,imut,dan tidak bisa serius." Ujar Mako**

 **"Lalu kamu mengusirnya hanya karena dia seperti babi hutan tersebut?" Ujar** **B.I**

 **"Sejak pertama kali dia datang ke markasku,dia sangat serius dan pendiam.Makanya aku lebih suka gadis kapal serius dan tidak bisa imut." Ujar Mako**

 **"Maksud gadis kapal yang kamu sebut seperti Murakumo,Asashio,Shiranui,Kaga,Oyashio,Yuubari dan lain?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Betul sekali." Ujar Mako**

 **"Dan itulah mengapa kamu tidak membolehkan siapapun masuk seperti laksamana,tentara,dan lain-lain." Ujar B.I**

 **"Dan aku hampir berkelahi dengan Kawano Shinji karena aku membully salah satu gadis kapal yang lemah,Maruyu." Ujar Mako**

 **"Maruyu,sebenarnya kapal selam milik militer angkatan darat Jepang dahulu." Ujar B.I**

 **"Aku heran mengapa dia sama sekali tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun walaupun beberapa gadis kapal mengajaknya berteman." Ujar Mako**

 **"Sikapnya pemalu dan agak aneh bagi kita." Ujar B.I**

 **Yang perlu kita ketahui,apa kamu ingin berani melawan bencana atau kamu seperti anak kecil sialan?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Aku pilih melawan bencana,beberapa gadis kapal pasti jadi anak kecil sialan." Ujar B.I**

 **"Itulah namanya salah satu...keluargaku." Ujar B.I** **"Apa katamu?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Ah...Maksudku temanku." Ujar Mako**

 **Setelah itu,K.O dan Ooyodo sudah bermain dan mereka kembali ke tempat yang mereja dituju oleh Vin.**

 **Sesampainya di bangunan tua,mereka berempat melihat Vin dan lainnya menunggu mereka sejak beberapa menit lalu.**

 **Kemudian mereka berempat keluar dari mobil,lalu Mako langsung berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Mako**

 **"Mengapa?" Ujar Sung**

 **Karena kami berempat hampir ditangkap polisi dengan mobil sport mereka yang sedang mengamuk." Ujar Mako**

 **"Bagaimana caranya kita kembali ke Tokyo kalau lima mobil ini dibiarkan begitu saja?" Ujar Jason**

 **"Aku akan menelpon Shinji sebentar." Ujar Mako**

 **Mako menelpon Shinji untuk mengantar lima mobil sport yang baru dibeli dari Dubai tersebut dibawa ke Tokyo,sisa mobil milik mereka dibawa melalui dermaga.**

 ** _Sasebo Naval Base_**

 ** _12.00 PM_**

 **Shinji sedang meminum teh yang dihidangkan oleh Akashi sambil melihat pemandangan markasnya melalui jendela kantor miliknya,lalu ia langsung berkata.**

 **"Mengapa kamu tidak ikut dengan Akitsu dan Ooyodo untuk membantu misi sampingan Mako." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Karena aku sekertaris di markasmu,jadi aku tidak mungkin mengikuti pemimpin lain." Ujar Akashi**

 **"Walaupun kita tahu kalau Mako sering membully para gadis kapal seperti penghancur dan kapal selam." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Kupikir dia melakukan itu karena beberapa dari gadis kapal memang bersikap seperti anak kecil agar dia tidak jadi beban saat perang dengan Abbysal mendatang." Ujar Akashi**

 **"Masalahnya dia..." Ujar Shinji**

 **Di saat Shinji berbicara dengan Akashi,terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu belakang mereka berdua,di saat Shinji membuka pintunya ada Nagato dan Musashi.** **Lalu Shinji mengizinkan mereka berdua masuk dan lansung berkata.**

 **"Kenapa kalian datang kemari?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Kami mendapat sebuah laporan hebat." Ujar Musashi**

 **"Apa itu?" Ujar Shinji sambil minum teh**

 **"Mako dan kawannya hampir ditangkap para polisi di Dubai,ibukota United Arab Emirate.Namun mereka lolos,tapi kemungkinan saat aku menonton berita tersebut..." Ujar Musashi dilanjutkan Nagato**

 **"Mereka mencuri sebuah mobil mewah bernama Devel Sixteen Prototype,lalu mereka mengambilnya setelah mereka menyerang sebuah geng mobil di Dubai." Ujar Nagato**

 **"Mustahil,mobil dari Dubai tersebut dicuri.Jika mereka ketahuan akan terjadi masalah,namun Mako memanggilku untuk sebuah masalah kecil." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Apa itu?" Ujar Nagat** **o**

 **"Mobil sport tersebut akan berada disini..." Ujar Shinji**

 **Terdapat sebuah keheningan beberapa detik,lalu Nagato berkata sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.**

 **"Sebaiknya aku kasih ceramah ke dia." Ujar Nagato**

 **"Eh...Dia bilang mobil tersebut akan dikembalikan jika misi sampingannya sudah berakhir." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Tentang apa?" Ujar Musashi**

 **"Dia tidak memberitahuku alias rahasia." Ujar Shinji**

 **Lalu Nagato dan Musashi hanya mengangguk dan pamit dari kantor pribadi milik Shinji untuk menyelesaikan lembaran kertas bertumpukkan.**

 **Tepat disaat Nagato dan Musashi pamit kepada Shinji,Shinji menarik nafas panjang sambil berkata dalam hati.**

 **" _Sasuke,apa yang akan kamu selesaikan misi rahasiamu?_ " Ujar Shinji dalam hati**

 **Lalu suara ketukan kembali lagi,yang muncul adalah Ise,Hyuuga,dan Yamato.Lalu Shinji mengizinkan mereka untuk masuk,lalu Shinji langsung berkata.**

 **"Apa yang kalian perlukan atau ada berita?" Ujar Shinji** **"**

 **"Kami mendapat laporan bahwa sebuah geng bernama 'Tokyo4Me' menyatakan perang dengan Abbysal besok." Ujar Hyuuga**

 **"Darimana kalian tahu itu?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Dari salah satu anggota geng tersebut kepada kami,dia bilang mereka yang akan mengalahkan para Abbysal tersebut katanya." Ujar Ise**

 **"Bukannya mereka kehilangan pemimpin mereka?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Memang namun mereka masih bisa melakukan apapun tanpa pemimpin mereka,ingat sejak Mako dan empat temannya sedang dikejar oleh mereka dan pemimpinnya dikalahkan oleh Mako." Ujar Yamato**

 **"Jadi Mako yang mengalahkan geng tersebut,namun kamu tahu geng tersebut sebenarnya sudah ada sebelum kalian ada." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Apa kamu belum tahu tentang itu?" Ujar Ise** **"Aku berada di rumah sakit sejak aku hampir dibunuh geng sialan tersebut dengan 'Bazooka'!" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Ternyata kamu berada di rumah sakit! Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu berada di market." Ujar Hyuuga**

 **"Sudahlah...Apa kalian tahu dimana jet besar pribadi berada beserta pengemudinya?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Berada di Markas AU,sebelah labotorium tersebut." Ujar Ise**

 **Setelah itu Ise,Hyuuga,Yamato,dan Akashi pamit untuk pergi ke Mamiya Cafetaria,lalu Shinji menuju markas AU untuk meminjam jet besar pribadi.**

 **Namun dia tahu kalau pesawat tersebut bukan pesawat sembarangan,hanya digunakan untuk darurat jika gadis kapal atau tentara berada dipulau beberapa hari.** **Lalu dia bertanya kepada salah satu mekanik jet tersebut.**

 **"Boleh aku meminjam jet ini,tuan?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Untuk apa,Shinji?" Ujar mekanik**

 **"Aku mengantar sumber daya ini ke markas angkatan laut Kure." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Boleh,boleh.Tunggu dulu,sayang.Apa kamu sduah tahu kalau ada pencurian mobil mewah di Dubai?" Ujar mekanik**

 **"Eh...Iya." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Bagus! Ini kuncinya dan selamat pergi!" Ujar mekanik sambil tertawa**

 **Kemudian Shinji langsung diizinkan menaiki jet tersebut tanpa syarat apapun,lalu dia menuju ke timur untuk ke Dubai.**

 **Sesampainya di bandara Dubai,Shinji melihat lima mobil tersebut termasuk Devel Sixteen Prototype langsung terkejut dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Sial! Apa ini mobilnya!" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Tentu,langsung saja kamu antar mobil ini ke markasku,mengerti." Ujar Mako**

 **"Mengerti." Ujar Shinji**

 **Lalu Shinji mengemudikan jet pribadi yang membawa lima mobil tersebut menuju Tokyo,lalu sisa mobilnya sudah dikirim ke dermaga.**

 ** _Tokyo,Jepang_**

 ** _09.00 AM_**

 **Mako dan lainnya telah tiba di Tokyo,lalu Mako memasuki markasnya dan melihat beberapa gadis kapalnya masuk kedalam asrama untuk tidur.**

 **Dia melihat beberapa gadis kapal menyapa dirinya,namun Mako hanya diam saja tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata gadis kapalnya.**

 **Kemudian dia memasuki kantor miliknya,dan duduk dikursi lalu mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di mejanya.**

 **Di foto tersebur terdapat dia bersama gadis kapalnya terdiri dari Akizuki,Zuikaku,Harusame,Akizuki,Shigure,Mutsuki,Fubuki,Fusou,Yamashiro,Mizuho,Naka,Jitsuu,dan lain-lain beserta saudaranya,Yuubari.**

 **Mako perlahan menitikkan air matanya lalu menangis sambil menendang meja kantornya hingga terbalik,dia langsung keluar dari kantornya dan menuju mobilnya untuk pergi ke tempat sesuatu yang mengingat masa lalunya.**

 ** _Markas Abbysal_**

 ** _Pulau Hokkaido_**

 ** _12.00 AM_**

 **Seorang gadis baju lengan pendek terbuka,rok pendek,stocking hitam panjang,rambut hijau,mata hijau tanpa satupun bagian tubuhnya diganti part Abbysal.Namanya Yuubari,ia menghela nafas sambil berkata.**

 **"Sasuke..." Ujar Yuubari**

 **Namun belum ia sempat berkata,sesosok gadis rambut putih,mata merah redup menyala,dan aura hitam belakangnya mendatangi Yuubari sambil mencekik Yuubari sehingga Yuubari kesulitan bernafas dan berbicara.**

 **Lalu sosok gadis tersebut menayakan Yuubari tentang dirinya,Yuubari langsung terkejut dan melawan gadis tersebut dengan meriam ditangannya dan menembaki gadis tersebut.**

 **Namun gagal karena gadis tersebut dengan mudahnya menghindari setiap tembakan dari Yuubari sambil berkata pelan.**

 **"Akane,aku temanmu." Ujar gadis**

 **"Kamu...Kamu siapa! Dan siapa itu Akane!" Ujar Yuubari**

 **"Namaku...Kagura namun dipanggil...Dark atau...Hakai...Ahahahaha!" Ujar Kagura**

 **"..." Diam Yuubari**

 **Kagura langsung meghilang begitu saja dari munculnya kabut tebal,lalu Yuubari mendengar tawanya yang keras dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Siapa dia? Atau mungkin ini khayalanku?" Ujar Yuubari**


	9. Home

**_Maizuru Naval Base_**

 ** _07.00 PM_**

 **Setelah Hiro telah bangun dari tidurnya,mandi,dan berbaju.Ia langsung menaiki mobilnya (Renault Trezor) untuk pergi ke Tokyo bersama Shinji dan Vin.**

 **Disaat perjalanan,mereka bertiga mengintai para geng 'Tokyo4Me' yang sedang terlibat hebat dengan Abbysal secara perang.** **Lalu saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke Tokyo,Vin langsung berkata.**

 **"Mengapa mereka berani sekali dengan Abbysal? Apa mereka ingin membantu kita untuk memusnahkan para Abbysal?" Ujar Vin**

 **"Aku tidak tahu soal itu,yang pasti aku tahu mereka melakukannya agar mereka bisa dianggap geng yang menguasai Jepang walaupun sudah puluhan tahun umur geng tersebut." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Namun geng tersebut sebenarnya dimiliki oleh keluarga ilmuwan." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Apa maksudmu,Hiro?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Geng tersebut dibawah perintah dari keluarga...Sakura Rea..." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Apa!?" Jadi gadis yang kehilangan kendali sejak dua tahun lalu itulah anaknya!" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Kita bertiga bukannya pernah kenal dia,ia adalah pacarnya Hanbin." Ujar Vin**

 **"Tapi mengapa Matsu mengubah pacarnya Hanbin menjadi sebuah monser?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Sampai sekarang Hanbin seperti mencari pacarnya sendiri walaupun tidak diketahui keberadaan Sanka." Ujar Vin**

 **"Namun namanya bukan Sanka,melainkan Kagura.Karena keluarganya terlibat perkelahian dengan keluarga ilmuwan terkenal yaitu Hakuno." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Itulah mengapa dia dendam sekali dengan keluarga Sakura Rea,dan mengubah Kagura menjadi demikian." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Tapi jika Kagura masih hidup..." Ujar Shinji namun disela oleh Hiro**

 **"Maka akan terjadi masalah besar,dia akan menghancurkan dunia ini bersama kita..." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Apa maksudmu,Hiro?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Karena dia diubah secara demikian,kemungkinan dia akan balas dendam kepada keluarga Hakuno dan manusia." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Namun dia tidak akan membunuh pacarnya,bukan?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Aku tidak tahu,tapi katamu itu mungkin terjadi." Ujar Hiro**

 ** _Sasebo Naval Base_**

 ** _08.00 PM_**

 **Mako sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan dari B.I karena pintu kantornya ia kunci karena ia sangat stres,lalu B.I berkata.**

 **"Mako,tenanglah.Gadis kapalmu ini tidak akan tenggelam asalkan kamu belajar taktik milikmu." Ujar B.I**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Hei,Mako.Ayo kita main video game,apa? Kamu ingin bermain GTA (Grand Theft Auto) V? Atau Army Of Two? Atau juga PES 2017?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Pergilah,aku tidak tahan dengan kalian." Ujar Mako**

 **"Apa maksudmu,Mako?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Pergi sajalah." Ujar Mako**

 **Kemudian B.I langsung pergi dari kantor Mako,setelah B.I pergi dari pintu kantornya ia langsung keluar secara diam-diam.**

 **Ia melarikan diri melalui pintu yang ada di markasnya lalu menuju pelabuhan untuk menaiki 'Speedboat' yang sebelumnya digunakan B.I dan temannya untuk menolong dirinya sendiri.**

 **Kemudian dia langsung mengemudikan kapal tersebut menuju tempat yang diinginkannya,pulau Hokkaido.** **Namun dia tidak tahu kalau B.I tidur di kapal tersebut,ia langsung berkata dalam hati.**

 **" _Semoga mereka menerimaku secara tangan terbuka._ " Ujar Mako dalam hati**

 ** _Dubai,United Arab Emirat_**

 ** _07.00 AM_**

 ** _BERITA HARI INI_**

 ** _Sebuah mobil berjumlah banyak telah dikejar kemarin sesudah penculikan mobil sport Devel Sixteen Prototype,para polisi kesulitan menangkap mereka.Para saksi yang melihat kejadian tersebut sangat terkejut karena ini pertama kali insiden mengerikan ini bisa merenggut nyawa siapapun,untungnya hanya beberapa korban yang mengalami luka ringan dan lebih.Para aparat kepolisian Dubai mencari mobil tersebut,jadi aku akan bertanya dengan ketua aparat kepolisian disini._**

 ** _"Jadi apa yang dilakukan mereka saat itu?"_**

 ** _"Mereka waktu itu telah melanggar kecepatan mobil di atas kecepatan normal,kira-kira melebihi 80 Km/Jam."_**

 ** _"Sebagai pemimpin aparat kepolisian Dubai,apa yang anda lakukan."_**

 ** _"Memberi jebakan setiap jalanan jika mereka ada lagi untuk mencari masalah dengan kita."_**

 ** _"Namun mobil sport seperti Nissan GT-R Nismo dan Ferrari LaFerrari tidak bisa mengangkap mereka walaupun mempunyai jurus jitu mematikan,mengapa itu bisa terjadi?"_**

 ** _"Dari beberapa lokasi jalanan,mereka berpencar sehingga tersisa tiga."_**

 ** _"Apa kamu bisa mengenal mobil itu?"_**

 ** _"Pertama,SRT Dodge Challenger SRT8 2013.Kedua,Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34).Dan ketiga,Ford GT500."_**

 ** _"Mungkin mereka mirip kejadian di Tokyo beberapa hari lalu?_** ** _"Jika iya,kita memang memanggil para tentara,namun karena tentara kami di Dubai sibuk untuk menghabisi para Abbysal bersama Inggris,Jerman,dan Belanda."_**

 ** _"Memang dipungkiri kalau ketiga kendaraan ini masih menjadi misterius sampai sekarang,bahkan di internet kebanyakan adalah mereka."_**

 ** _"Kalau mereka ditangkap disini,mungkin mereka dipenjara seumur hidup."_**

 ** _"Mengapa tidak dihukum mati?"_**

 ** _"Namun kami membutuhkannya."_**

 ** _"Untuk apa?"_**

 ** _"Beberapa hari lalu,sejak aku menonton berita tersebut.Mobil yang kukenal tersebut menghabisi para Abbysal di Tokyo,uniknya mobil tersebut juga memilik senjata yang mustahil bisa membunuh monster besar hanya meluncurkan rudal kecil.Namun saat kuteliti ternyata rudal tersebut bukan berasal dari negara apapun."_**

 ** _"Jadi kamu tahu siapa mereka."_**

 ** _"Aku tidak tahu soal itu,namun karena kebangkrutan_ _negara Korea,Jepang,Inggris dan lain-lain menyebabkan para selebriti dipecat total."_**

 ** _"Oke,mari kembali ke berita dan sampai jumpa."_**

 **The Rock masih di Dubai karena di masih sibuk untuk meneliti senjata Abbysal apa yang membuat mobilnya rusak para beberapa hari lalu menonton berita tersebut di televisi miliknya yang sudah selesai.**

 **Namun,ia terkejut karena peluru tersebut menjadi debu dan menghilang,lalu ia langsung berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya aku tidur untuk menjernihkan pikiranku" Ujar Rock**

 ** _Markas Abbysal_**

 ** _Pulau Hokkaido_**

 ** _08.20 AM_**

 **Hagikaze dan lainnya baru saja kembali setelah menyerang pulau Truk yang agak dekat dengan Amerika Serikat,lalu Hagikaze menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian.**

 **Namun dia merasa ada yang aneh,ada seseorang di jendela kamarnya yang seseorang merokok,saat dia mendekati sesosok tersebut.** **Dia terkejut karena sesosok tersebut adalah laksamananya,Mako.**

 **Kemudian ia langsung memeluk Mako dari belakang,Mako langsung terkejut karena Hagikaze tiba-tiba memeluknya dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Hagikaze,itukah kamu?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Iya,ini aku." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **Namun munculah lima gadis dibelakang mereka berdua,ialah Zuikaku,Shigure,Naka,Akizuki,dan Jitnsuu,lalu Zuikaku langsung berkata.**

 **"Wah,wah,wah.Ada tamu yang lancang tanpa izin,ya?" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Zuikaku,aku kembali." Ujar Mako**

 **"Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataanmu,namun kamu bisa membantu kami?" Ujar Akizuki**

 **"Tentu saja." Ujar Mako**

 **Sehari berlalu dan Mako mengikuti mereka menuju pulau Wake berada dekat dengan Amerika dengan menggunakan 'Speedboat'.**

 **Setelah sampai,ia langsung mengambil sumber daya dan beberapa uang dari markas bangunan tersebut,dan mereka akhirnya menang.**

 **Besok paginya lagi Mako dan para Abbysal menuju ke pulau yang berada dekat dengan markas angkatan laut Kure,lalu dia mengambil beberapa senjata lengkap di sana.**

 **Dan akhirnya mereka menang lagi,setelah itu mereka pulang menuju markas mereka,di saat Mako turun dari 'Speedboat'.**

 **Dia ditarik oleh Zuikaku menuju ke hutan,setelah sampai ia langsung berkata.**

 **"Kuberi pertanyaan kepadamu,ufufufufu~" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Apa itu?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Apakah kamu lebih baik menjadi anggota kami daripada manusia busuk disana?" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Mako berpikir sebentar,jika dia mengikuti para Abbysal mungkin dia masih selamat namun jika dia lebih seperti dulu mungkin dia pergi saja dari pulau ini.** **Setelah berpikir,ia langsung berkata.**

 **"Yang pertama,tapi siapa pemimpinnya disini?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Tidak bisa disebut,namun aku wakilnya.Ufufufufu~" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Tanpa berpikir panjang,ia mengikuti Zuikaku menuju kamarnya.Lalu ia langsung berkata.**

 **"Zuikaku..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Sebaiknya kamu memanggil aku Venom,aku kesal kamu memanggil aku Zuikaku.Memang siapa Zuikaku?" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Kamu tahu,aku dilahirkan sebagai hakim di dunia ini bersama temanku." Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Namun karena kalian membuat kesalahan dan dosa yang membuat dunia ini hancur,jadi kami akan menghancurkan kalian semuanya! Ahahahahaha!" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Tapi tidak satupun manusia yang melakukan dosa dan kesalahan! Apa maksudmu,Zuikaku?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Kamu tahu,aku lebih suka membunuh daripada memberi kasihan kepada manusia busuk terutama kamu!' Protes Zuikaku**

 **"Apa kamu gila,Zuikaku!" Marah Mako**

 **"Iya...Aku gila...Mako...Aku gila...Ahahahahaha~" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Lalu munculah gadis dari belajang mereka berdua,sosok gadis tersebut memakai baju serba hitam,rambut perak,dan mata merah.** **Gadis tersebut ialah Hakai atau Dark,ia tertawa keras dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Lama tidak jumpa,Tamako Sasuke." Ujar Hakai**

 **"Sakura Rea Kagura,itukah kamu.Lama tidak jumpa,Kagura." Ujar Mako**

 **"Siapa Kagura? Memangnya kamu kenal dia darimana?" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Itu adalah nama aslimu,Kagura." Ujar Mako**

 **"Mako,mako...Namaku bukan lagi Kagura,nama itu sudah kubuang beberapa tahun karena nama tersebut sangat terkutuk,jadi namaku adalah Hakai." Ujar Hakai**

 **"Tapi apakah kamu masih mengingat Hanbin?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Tentu saja,namun aku benci manusia dan bersumpah untuk membunuh keluarga Hakuno dan manusia termasuk kau! Ahahahahah...!" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Oh,jadi kamu masih dendam sama aku walaupun kita bertemu baik sejak dua tahun lalu." Ujar Mako**

 **"Sebaiknya kamu pergi saja,memang apa urusanmu disini?" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Karena mereka gadis kapalku sejak beberapa hari lalu!" Ujar Mako**

 **"Gadis kapal maksudmu,kami adalah dewa-dewa.Mengerti!" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Tanpa berpikir panjang,ia langsung pergi dari kamar Zuikaku dan kesal terhadap Zuikaku dan Hakai lalu berkata dalam hati.**

 **" _Apa yang sudah kulakukan oleh mereka..._ " Ujar Mako dalam hati**

 **Namun ia tidak sadar kalau didepannya adalah Shigure dan mereka berdua menabrak,Mako yang sadar langsung berdiri dan membantu Shigure berdiri dan Shigure langsung berkata.**

 **"Pakai matamu,sialan!" Ujar Shigure**

 **"Maafkan aku,Shigure." Ujar Mako**

 **"Tidak apa-apa,kamu kapan baru datang?" Ujar Shigure**

 **"Jangan tanyakan soal itu,yang penting aku kembali lagi." Ujar Mako**

 **Lalu Shigure mengajak Mako menuju taman bermain yang berada di pulau tersebut,lalu mereka berdua berbincang.**

 **"Shigure,aku baru saja tiba dari sini setelah aku mencuri sebuah mobil sport." Ujar Mako**

 **"Menarik sekali,aku lebih suka kamu jahat.Ufufufufu~" Ujar Shigure**

 **"Tapi aku masih berjiwa baik,Shigure." Ujar Mako**

 **"Kamu tahu manusia emosinya sangat indah,kamu tidak tahu betapa indahnya emosi manusia dan semakin menunjukkan betapa busuknya manusia! Ahahahaha!" Ujar Shigure**

 **Mako tahu kalau Shigure bukan lagi dirinya sendiri,melainkan sebuah monster kejam yang ingin membunuh siapapun.Ia menghela nafas dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Maafkan aku sejak aku meninggalkanmu untuk melakukan kejahatan besar." Ujar Shigure**

 **"Tidak apa-apa,manusia itu adalah penghancur dunia bagi kami jadi kami yang akan menyadarkan dia menuju neraka kami." Ujar Shigure**

 **Lalu Mako berdiri dari kursi taman dan segera membuka tasnya untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Shigure dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Shigure,ini hadiahmu yang kamu tunggu-tunggu dariku." Ujar Mako**

 **"Ah,coklat batangan.Terima kasih,Mako." Ujar Shigure**

 **Mako melihat mata Shigure terlihat bahagia dan murni seperti dulu,walaupun penggantinya sama seperti pengganti Mutsuki di markas angkatan laut milik Mako.**

 **Lalu Mako menghela nafas dan kembali mengingat masa lalunya bersama Shigure,sejak Shigure pertama kali dibuat.Mako sangat tidak peduli dengan Shigure sama sekali,dan jarang sekali berbicara dengan Shigure.**

 **Suatu hari dimana Shigure memberikan coklat kepada Mako saat hari Valentine,Mako yang mabuk berat langsung menampar Shigure dengan keras.**

 **Shigure terkejut apa yanh dilakukan Mako dan langsung melarikan diri sambil menangis,Mako tertawa setelah Shigure lari.**

 **Di suatu hari,cuaca hujan deras.Shigure sedang melakukan operasi serangan menuju markas Abbysal yang terletak di pulau dekat wilayah Jepang bersama Fusou dan Yamashiro.**

 **Namun insiden terjadi dimana Shigure,Fusou,dan Yamashiro ditenggelamkan oleh Hakai secara brutal.** **Mako hanya melihat tatapan Shigure seperti ingin membunuh siapapun termasuk dirinya dan menakutkan.**

 **Lalu munculah seluruh gadis kapal milik Mako dahulu,yang berbicara pertama adalah Mutsuki.**

 **"Mako,apa kamu senang dengan kami?" Ujar Mutsuki**

 **"Tentu saja,Mutsuki." Ujar Mako**

 **"Ingatlah kami bukan nama terkutuk itu lagi." Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Namaku Venom,ini Blizzard (Fubuki),Suki (Mutsuki),Nagano (Naka),Spider Lily (Shigure),Viper (Jitnsuu),Cobra (Fusou),Darkness (Yamashiro),Crypton (Yuubari),Vampire (Akizuki),Slender (Hagikaze),Zuho (Mizuho),dan Warusame (Harusame)." Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Oke,Venom.Jadi kamu masih membenciku." Ujar Mako**

 **"Kami semua membencimu,Mako." Ujar Zuikaku**

 **Lalu Mako pergi dari taman bermain menuju pantai,dia melihat bulan di atas yang menerangi pemandangan laut.** **Ia berpikir,bahwa laut adalah makam terbaik bagi manusia sekaligus gadis kapal.** **Namun gadis kapal kembali hidup menjadi monster dan membalas dendam atas kekejaman terhadap manusia.** **Lalu dia menghela nafas dan langsung berkata dalam hati.**

 **" _Suatu hari nanti,mereka akan kembali normal untuk selamanya._ " Ujar Mako dalam hati**

 ** _Tokyo,Jepang_**

 ** _01.00 Malam_**

 **"Apa kita sudah sampai,Hiro? Shinji?" Ujar Vin**

 **"Mungkin kita telah tiba disini." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Namun kita jaga rahasia ini kepada publik kecuali B.I,Mako,dan lain-lain termasuk kalian!" Ujar Hiro**

 **"Mengerti." Ujar gadis**

 **Mereka terkejut karena mereka melihat sesosok wanita didepan mereka bertiga,ialah Ryotas.Lalu Ryotas tertawa keras dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Apa kalian membutuhkanku? Ufufufu~" Ujar Ryotas**

 **"Ryotas? Darimana saja kamu?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Aku baru saja dikejar oleh geng 'Tokyo4Me',jadi aku melarikan diri sampai sekarang di sini aku." Ujar Ryotas**

 **Lalu terdapat keheningan sementara,lalu Vin langsung berkata.**

 **"Apa kamu ingin mengikuti kita?" Ujar Vin**

 **"Tentu saja,menuju markas rahasia bernama Admirality Union,bukan?" Ujar Ryotas**

 **Lalu mereka berempat menuju markas AU untuk mengintai seseorang yang telah memasuki markas tersebut secara tiba-tiba.**


	10. Mind

**Setelah Vin,Hiro,Shinji,dan Ryotas masuk ke dalam markas AU.** **Mereka bertemu dengan beberapa ilmuwan dan tentara di sana yang sedang menguji salah satu gadis kapal andalan mereka,Yamato.**

 **Vin yang melihat itu hanya menatap sebentar saja dan berbalik,namun ia melihat sesosok pria sedang melakukan hal aneh didepan labotorium tersebut.**

 **Tanpa berpikir panjang,ia langsung menuju pria tersebut lalu berkata dengan ilmuwan tersebut.**

 **Namun ilmuwan tersebut sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Vin,saat Vin membuka topinya.**

 **Ternyata sosok pria tersebut adalah** **Shun Takiya yang sedang melakukan misinya,lalu Takiya langsung menendang Vin hingga terjatuh lalu melarikan diri.**

 **Setelah itu,ia langsung menaiki mobil yang biasa dikemudikan lalu melarikan diri dari kejaran tentara**

 **Tentara yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung mengejar Takiya sehingga alarm dibunyikan dengan sebuah perkataan.**

 **' _Penyusup melarikan diri,jika ketemu tangkap dia namun jangan ditembak._ '**

 **Lalu Vin juga mengejarnya dengan mobil (Dodge Charger R/T 1970) miliknya,terjadilah pengejaran antara Vin dengan Takiya.**

 **Tepat saat Vin mengejar Takiya dengan mobilnya beberapa mobil pencegat mengejar mereka berdua,lalu sebuah mobil tipe jantan (Plymouth Road Runner) datang dari arah depan mereka berdua.**

 **Mobil pencegat tipe jantan,sama seperti mobil pencegat tipe eksekutif.Namun ia lebih memiliki kecepatan lebih dari mobil pencegat tipe hot hacth.**

 **Dan juga memiliki nitro jika target terlalu jauh,dan penyerangan sangat efektif apabila menggunakan nitro.**

 **Vin terkejut karena lawannya sama dengan mobilnya,mobil pencegat tersebut langsung menabrak mobil Vin dari bagian belakang.**

 **Lalu Vin menghindar dari kejaran mobil oencegat tersebut,namun mobil pencegat masih mengejar Vin walaupun beberapa medan yang dilewati Vin adalah medan Off-Road.**

 **Vin tahu kalau mobil jantan bisa melakukan perjalanan Off-Road daripada beberapa klasifikasi mobil lain.**

 **Sedangkan Takiya dikejar beberapa mobil pencegat tipe 'Sedan Sport',beberapa mobil pencegat dikalahkan oleh Takiya sendiri dengan menipu mereka.**

 **Takiya langsung menuju bangunan yang masih dalam pembangunan untuk memancing para pencegat yang ingin mengejar dirinya.**

 **Sementara Vin masih bertarung dengan mobil pencegat jantan tersebut dengan saling menabrak,lalu sebuah truk datang dari samping kanan mereka.**

 **Vin tersenyum tipis dan langsung rem mobilnya,sementara mobil jantan tidak tahu harus menerima nasib.**

 **Dia tertabrak oleh truk pengangkut dari kanannya,sehingga mobil jantan tersebut berbalik beberapa kali sampai mengenai dinding supermarket.**

 **Lalu Vin mencari Takiya,di saat pencarian.** **Ia bertemu Takiya di pantai,lalu mereka berdua saling menabrak beberapa kali.**

 **Kemudian mereka berdua sampai ke lokasi agak jauh sehingga Vin tidak sadar,lalu ia menyerah untuk mengejar Takiya.**

 ** _Markas Abbysal_**

 ** _Pulau Hokkaido_**

 ** _09.00 AM_**

 **Mako mengajak Hagikaze dan Shigure menuju pantai yang terletak di pulau Hokkaido** , **setelah sampai Mako berkata kepada Shigure.**

 **"Jadi,kalian lebih suka pemandangan ini daripada markasku?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Lebih suka ini." Ujar Shigure**

 **"Mengapa?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Kamu tahu mengapa..." Ujar Shigure**

 **Lalu Shigure menuju hutan yang dekat dengan pantai tersebut,kemudian ia mengambil bunga mawar dengan tangannya.**

 **Di saat Shigure mencium,mata ia langsung berwarna merah darah langsung mengeluarkan meriam dari tentakel hitamnya bagian belakang badannya.**

 **Maki dsn Hagikaze ketakutan melihat Shigure yang tersenyum maniak dan menghancurkan apa yang dilihatnya,lalu memakan bunga tersebut secara lahap.**

 **Shigure tertawa keras dan melihat Mako dan Hagikaze didepannya lalu berkata.**

 **"Dunia ini sudah busuk,laksamana...Sudah busuk." Ujar Shigure**

 **"Shigure..." Ujar Hagikaze ketakutan**

 **"Hagikaze...Laksamana...Kita hidup untuk menghukum para manusia yang kejam di dunia ini,mengerti.Ufufufufufu~" Ujar Shigure**

 **"Shigure,hentikan." Ujar Mako**

 **Shigure lansung menarik nafas,lalu ia kembali normal seperti biasa dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Maafkan aku,Hagikaze...Laksamana..." Ujar Shigure**

 **Lalu Zuikaku dan seorang gadis mendatangi mereka bertiga dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap,sialan." Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Siapa dia?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Namaku Ooi,ingat laksamana?" Ujar Ooi sambil mengangkat bahunya**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Oke,jangan banyak mulut.Mari kita hancurkan umat manusia!" Seru Shigure**

 **Akhirnya tim pertama yang melakukan penyerangan dikota Hiroshima ialah Mako,Hagikaze,Ooi,Zuikaku,dan Shigure**

 **Tim kedua di lokasi kota dekat markas angkatan laut milik Hiro ialah Naka,Jintsuu,Harusame,Mizuho,dan Hakai.**

 **Mako sadar kalau ia berada di tim musuhnya sendiri walaupun para abbysal tersebut gadis kapalnya sedak dulu.**

 **Lalu sebuah dia lebih kembali ke markas daripada ia ketahuan kalau ia sedang melakukan penghianatan.**

 **Setelah sampai di markas Abbysal di pulau Hiroshima,ia berpikir panjang.Lalu ia punya ide dan menunggu para Abbysal kembali ke markas.**

 **Tiga jam berlalu,para Abbysal telah kembali dan Mako memanggil Shigure,Ooi,dan lain-lain untuk mendengarkan ia dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Apa kalian suka dengan yang lebih kejam?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Aku lebih suka perampokkan uang atau pembunuhan massal,ufufufufu~" Ujar Shigure**

 **"Oke,dengarkan aku." Ujar Mako**

 **"Namun pemimpin kami adalah Hakai." Ujar Hagikaze**

 **"Tenang saja,hanya beberapa dari kalian mengikutiku agar tidak ketahuan.Mengerti?" Ujar Mako**

 **Mereka semua mengangguk,lalu Mako membuat rencana perampokkan dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Hagikaze,Mutsuki,dan Fubuki.Kalian bertiga halangi sebuah truk mengangkut sebuah tank yanh berada di pelabuhan dok kapal dengan menembak truk tersebut namun jangan sampai kena." Ujar Mako**

 **"Bagaimana dengan kami,laksamana." Ujar Fusou**

 **"Fusou,Yamashiro,dan Harusame.Kalian bertiga ikut denganku namun aku memakai mobilku." Ujar Mako**

 **Mereka bertiga mengangguk,lalu Mako langsung berkata.**

 **"Sisa kalian sebaiknua diam saja,jangan sampai ketahuan pemimpin kalian." Ujar Mako**

 **Semuanya mengangguk,namun munculah Yuubari yang mendatangi Mako dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Sebainya kamu mengikuti aku,Mako." Ujar Yuubari**

 **Lalu Mako mengikuti Yuubari menuju pantai dan Yuubari langsung berkata kepada Mako.**

 **"Mako,dengarkan aku.Teman-temanmu sedang menyerang sebuah markas Abbysal di arah utara dari sini,jika kamu tidak kembali kepada temanmu..." Ujar Yuubari**

 **"Akan menjadi masalah,bukan? Tidak masalah jika mereka tidak menyerang markas." Ujar Mako**

 **"Shht...Kamu hati-hati dengan Hakai,aura hitamnya lebih dari kami dan berbahaya.Jika kamu salah berbicara dengan ia,mungkin kamu dibunuh tanpa ampun." Ujar Yuubari**

 **"Apa kamu lebih suka pemimpinmu daripada aku?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Aku bingung tentang soal itu,namun tolonglah jangan pernah dekati ia,kapanpun dimanapun ia segan-segan akan membunuhmu." Ujar Yuubari**

 **Lalu Yuubari pergi begitu saja dari Mako dan menghilang dari kabut tebal yang menutupi hutan pulau Hokkaido yang sangat suram.**

 **Lalu Mako menarik nafas panjang dan langsung berkata dalan hati.**

 **" _Semoga kamu baik-baik saja,Akane_ "Ujar Mako dalam hati**

 ** _Bandung,Indonesia_**

 **08.00 PM**

 **K.O,P-E,dan Younglex telah tiba di kota Bandung.Mereka bertiga melihat banyak mobil-mobil yang melakukan 'Drifting Road' di jalan kota Bandung,kebanyakan beberapa dari mereka menggunakan mobil kelas sedan atau retro.**

 **Setela sampai di pusat jalanan yang bisa dibilang sangat sepi,banyak orang-orang yang biasa berkumpul di jalan sepi tersebut.**

 **Lalu mereka bertiga turun dari mobil dan berkenalan dengan beberapa pembalap liar asal Indonesia.**

 **Kenji dan Pablo tahu kalau mereka adalah orang asing,bukan dari Indonesia.Mereka berdua hanya balas hanya senyuman saja,lalu Younglex bertanya kepada mereka berdua.**

 **"Jadi apa berapa hari kalian tinggal disini?" Ujar Younglex**

 **"Hanya seharian,namun karena ini malam.Kapan balapannya?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Sekarang,tapi kalian bisa mengalahkanku Mobilku bernama Pagani Huayra." Ujar Younglex**

 **"Eh?" Heran P-E**

 **"Apa yang...Wow! Mobil mewah yang gila! Kapan kamu membelinya!" Seru K.O**

 **"Dua hari lalu,aku membeli mobil ini dari Amerika lalu aku mengantar mobil ini menuju dermaga ke dermaga di Indonesia." Ujar Younglex**

 **"Oke,apa kamu bisa menguji mobil ini?" Ujar P-E**

 **"Tentu saja." Ujar Younglex**

 **Lalu Younglex menaiki mobilnya lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya,setelah itu ia memutar sesuatu lagu yang membuat ia melakukan 'Drifting Undergorund'.**

 **'Drifting Underground' adalah sebuah 'drift' yang biasa dilakukan oleh pembalap liar dijalanan ditambah panasnya 'drift' dijalanan dengan kejaran para polisi.**

 **Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya dan lagunya telah putar dari sekarang.**

 ** _Fabian Mazur ft. Hudson East - The Life (Lyrics)_**

 **' _Grinding in this thing_**

 ** _I'm trying to make a name_**

 ** _You can't put m_** ** _e in box_**

 ** _No,I'm not paid for prayin'_**

 ** _'Jump straight in the scene_**

 ** _Ready to make a change_** ** _I pussed bro to finish you_**

 ** _So i need a change'_**

 ** _'I'm the killest here_**

 ** _I'm the realest here_**

 ** _I don't see competition'_**

 ** _'A bunch of mirrors here_**

 ** _And if the boy's gonna do it_** **_I go hard_**

 ** _Now these chicks wanna get my lap_**

 ** _Like gold pots ay'_**

 ** _'Look around all I see here is women_**

 ** _I'm so lucky to be up in this position_**

 ** _Faded,faded,fuck up with my vision_**

 ** _I'm making the most out of the chances that I've been given'_**

 ** _'Look around all I see here is women_**

 ** _I'm so lucky to be up in this position_**

 ** _Faded,faded,fuck up with my vision'_**

 ** _'It feels like the life that we're loving,now we're living'_**

 **Di saat Younglex 'drift',para polisi mulai mengejar Younglex,dan ia melarikan diri sambil memencet 'NOS' di mobilnya.**

 **(' _It feels like the life that we're loving,now we're living_ ')**

 **(' _It feel like the life that we're loving,now we're living_ ')**

 **' _Straight shots the to pegs and in my section_**

 ** _And when we talking about chasing it ain't a beverage_**

 ** _I got my eye on the ball like David Bechkam_**

 ** _I'm a young djiggy brother with swagger_**

 ** _That's so aggressive_ '**

 **' _I spend a whole lot of peak?_**

 ** _So don't wasted now_**

 ** _G_ _ot a bad thing next to mel want to take it down_ '**

 **' _I_ _got a 8-ball in my jeans_**

 ** _Later I'll break it down_**

 ** _Faded of Henny_**

 ** _I don't think I make it out_ '**

 **' _Look aroud all i see here is women_**

 ** _I'm so lucky to be up in this position_**

 ** _Faded,faded,fuck up with my vision_**

 ** _I'm making the most out of the chances that I've been given_ '**

 **' _Look around all i see here is women_**

 ** _I'm so lucky to be up in this position_**

 ** _Faded,faded,fuck up with my vision_ '**

 **' _It feels like the life that we're loving,now we're living_ '**

 **(' _It feels like the life that we're loving,now we're living_ ')**

 **Setelah Younglex berhasil melarikan diri dari polisi dan polisi kesusahan mencarinya,ia kembali lagi menuju tempat dimana ia balapan 'drift'.**

 **Lalu setelah ia sampai di tempat,ia turun dari mobil dan semua orang disana bertepuk tangan lalu mendatangi Younglex sambil memanggil nama 'Younglex'.**

 **Namun tiba-tiba mereka semua dikejutkan dengan munculah sebuah mobil berjumlah tiga yang ingin mendatangi Younglex,lalu salah satunya telah turun dari mobil tersebut.**

 **Tidak lama setelah mereka bertiga muncul,K.O langsung berkata.**

 **"Mobil samping kanan,Subaru BRZ.Samping kiri,BMW M4.Dan tengah,BMW M3 (E46)!" Kaget K.O**

 **"Tiga mobil tersebut jarang di negara ini...Tapi siapakah mereka bertiga,Younglex?" Ujar P-E**

 **"Aku tidak tahu,kawan.Dia mungkin mendatangiku tanpa sebab atau ia akan menantangku." Ujar Younglex**

 **Pria pertama rambut hitam berantakan,mata kuning,baju lengan pendek coklat,celana pendek.**

 **Pria kedua rambut pirang gaya mohawk,mata biru muda,baju lengan agak panjang,celana panjang.**

 **Pria ketiga sama dengan pria pertama,namun mata coklat,rambut hitam campur kuning.**

 **Lalu Younglex langsung berkata.**

 **"Kalian!?" Ujar Younglex**

 ** _Markas Abbysal_**

 ** _Pulau Hokkaido_**

 ** _09.00 PM_**

 **Hujan deras telah turun pertanda Mako dan enam gadis kapal sedang melakukan perampokkan yang berada dekat dengan markas angkatan laut milik Hiro.**

 **Truk tersebut membawa beberapa senjata langka yang biasa digunakan para militer dan tidak pernah dibicarakan kepada masyarakat umum.**

 **Sebelum perampokkan,Mako menyuruh enam gadis kapal yang duluan dari ia agar tidak ketahuan keberadaan ia.**

 **Setelah itu semua gadis kapal mengubah aura mereka menjadi perlengkapan senjata mereka semua.**

 **Sedangkan Mako menaiki 'Speedboat' lalu menuggu para gadis kapal sudah terlalu jauh dari ia agar tidak ketahuan dari radar para lawan.**

 **Setelah enam gadis kapal sudah menjauh dari jarak Mako,Mako langsung melajukan kapal tersebut dan menuju arah lain agar dia bisa tahu dimana lokasi terakhir jika truk tersebut yang sedang membawa senjata rahasia.**

 ** _Maizuru Naval Base_**

 ** _09.30 PM_**

 **Hiro telah tiba dilokasi markas miliknya dan duduk di salah satu bangku taman di markasnya,tepat saat Hiro duduk di bangku munculah Shinji dan Vin dari belakangnya.**

 **Hiro langsung memberi salam kepada Shinji dan Vin dengan ucapan,lalu mereka berdua meminum 'softdrink' yang mereka beli dari mesin vending didepan mereka bertiga.**

 **Lalu Shinji langsung berkata kepada Vin.**

 **"Vin,mengapa kamu mengejar pria tersebut?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Dia adalah Shun Takiya,kakak dari Shun Takeshi." Ujar Vin**

 **Mendegar nama itu,Shinji langsung memuntahkan minumannya ke tanah lalu berkata.**

 **"Apa maksudmu,ia keluarga Shun? Keluarga yang memiliki pangkat militer yang tinggi,ayahnya seorang laksamana sedangkan ibunya pemimpin skuadron angkatan udara dahulu!" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Dan mengapa kamu bisa mengetahuinya,Shinji?" Ujar Hiro**

 **Belum sempat Shinji menjawab pertanyaan Hiro dan Vin,sebuah ledakan besar hingga mereka bertiga berasal dari markas Hiro sendiri.**

 **Di saat mereka bertiga menuju lokasi dimana ledakan tersebut terjadi,mereka melihat enam sosok monster yang siap membunuh siapapun dengan mata menyala dibalik kabut tebal dari ledakan tersebut.**

 **Lalu salah satunya berkata kepada Shinji.**

 **"Laksamana Shinji,senang bertemu denganmu.Ufufufufu~ Aku Shigure alias Spider Lily." Ujar Shigure**

 **"Eh?" Kaget Shinji**


	11. Chance

**Shinji,Hiro,dan Vin terkejut karena para Abbysal tersebut berbicara dengan mereka bertiga,lalu sebuah truk langsung melarikan diri tanpa perintah siapapun.**

 **Lalu Shigure sambil tertawa keras langsung berkata kepada Shinji.**

 **"Oh iya,pemimpin akan menyatakan oerang dengan kalian semua.Jadi apa kalian takut dengan kami?" Ujar Shigure sambil tersenyum licik**

 **"Apa maksudmu,Shigure?" Ujar Shinji**

 **Lalu Shigure menguap dan membuat wajah jijik kepada Shinji kemudian berkata.**

 **"Kau tahu,nama itu sangat menjijikan.Namaku adalah Spider Lily,kamu salah orang." Ujar Shigure**

 **"Apa kamu gila,Shigure!" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Iya...Aku gila,Shinji...Aku gila...Ufufufufu~" Ujar Shigure**

 **Belum sempat Shinji membalas perkataan Spider Lily,sebuah ledakan terjadi berada di arah timur dari markas Hiro.**

 **Kemudian Shigure dan lainnya langsung menghilang dari pandangan Hiro,Shinji,dan Vin.** **Mereka bertiga terkejut karena didepannya menghilang secara misterius.**

 **Sementara Mako mengejar sebuah truk pengangkut yang sedang melarikan diri setelah serangan tiba-tiba dari markas Hiro,lalu para Abbysal datang membantunya.**

 **Shigure,Fusou,dan Yamashiro menembaki truk tersebut agar truk tersebut berhenti,namun truk tersebut tahu kalau ia tidak mungkin diincar.**

 **Melainkan senjata rahasia yang ia bawa untuk menyembunyikan dari siapapun termasuk Mako dan para Abbysal.**

 **Lalu Mako memencet tombol 'NOS' di mobilnya dan langsung melaju cepat hingga mencapai jarak dekat dengan truk tersebut.**

 **Kemudian Mako langsung menabrak dari samping kanan truk tersebut sehingga truk tersebut roboh dan berbalik beberapa kali hingga rusak parah.**

 **Setelah itu Mako dan para Abbysal mendatangi truk tersebut secara berhati-hati,lalu tiba-tiba Spider Lily langsung mendatangi pengemudi tersebut dan langsung mencambaknya dengan keras.**

 **Setelah itu,Shigure langsung tertawa keras dan berkata.**

 **"Apakah...Kamu,manusia busuk...Yang telah membuat kami...Demikian...Sungguh naif." Ujar Spider Lily**

 **"Tolong! Jangan sakiti aku! Aku akan membayarmu!" Ujar pengemudi truk**

 **"Kau ingin merasakan...'ciuman kematian'ku?" Ujar Spider Lily**

 **"Eh?" Heran pengemudi truk**

 **Kemudian Spider Lily mendorong pria tersebut ke laut dan membunuhnya secara sadis hingga tidak disebutkan lagi namanya mayat.**

 **Setelah Spider Lily membunuh pria tersebut,Mako langsung membuka bagasi belakang truk tersebut.**

 **Dan truk tersebut ternyata berisi sebuah senjata canggih rahasia,lalu Mako langsung berkata.**

 **"Terima kasih,kalian semua." Ujar Mak** **o** **"Tidak apa-apa,laksamana.Kita juga memerlukan senjata ini untuk membunuh banyak manusia,ufufufufu~" Ujar Ooi**

 **"Jadi kita kembali ke markas." Ujar Mako**

 **Tepat setelah Mako dan lainnya pulang ke markas,ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok wanita berdiri didepan mereka.**

 **Wanita tersebut ialah Hakai,pemimpin para Abbysal yang ia miliki.Lalu Hakai tertawa keras dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Bagus,bagus.Sisi jahatmu sangat baik,apa kamu sudah menjual jiwamu kepada setan atau aku?" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Maaf,apa itu jiwa? Jiwaku adalah nyawaku,Hakai." Ujar Mako**

 **"Mungkin saja...Kamu benar,ahahahaha~" Ujar Hakai**

 **Lalu Hakai tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan mereka,Mako hanya mengela nafas panjang dan berkata.**

 **"Jadi kalian sampai sekarang dibawah perintahnya?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Iya,ia lebih bagus daripada kamu." Ujar Spider Lily**

 **Mako hanya diam saja,lalu mereka semua melanjutkan perjalanan.** **Setelah mereka semua sampai di markas,Mako langsung menuju kamar Hakai.** **Ia melihat Hakai sedang memerhatikan sebuah foto di mejanya,lalu ia berkata.**

 **"Kau tahu,mengapa aku menjadi begini?" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Karena dikhianati manusia?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Benar sekali,jika kamu bergabung denganku.Bilang saja kepadaku,mengerti." Ujar Hakai**

 **"Soal itu,Hanbin masih mencarimu sampai sekarang hingga ia memikirkanmu terus." Ujar Mako**

 **Mendengar nama Hanbin,ia langsung mendorong Mako lalu mencekiknya.Kemudian Hakai tertawa keras dan berkata.**

 **"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengetahuinya?" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Ia masih memikirkanmu hingga sampai kamu kembali untuk dia!" Ujar Mako**

 **Belum Mako berbicara dengan Hakai,Hakai langsung menampar Mako dengan keras dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Apa kamu ingin wajahmu kuhancurkan?" Protes Hakai**

 **"APA MAKSUDMU,GADIS SIALAN!" Marah Mako**

 **"Oh...Aku takut kamu marah,ahahahaha~" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Kamu merasa ia adalah pria ASING BAGIMU!?" Protes Mako** **Mendengar protes dari Mako,Hakai langsung duduk di bangku mejanya sambil merokok dan berkata.**

 **"Bagiku,masa lalu itu busuk.Namun bagimu indah." Ujar Hakai**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Kau tahu,bagaimana jika para perempuan disakiti oleh para pria jika suatu hari." Ujar Hakai**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Lalu perempuan tersebut sangat sakit hati dan ingin membalas dendam kepada pria tersebut." Ujar Hakai**

 **"Tapi..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Lalu Abbysal datang untuk menguasai perempuan tersebut,kemudian perempuan tersebut menjadi monster menyeramkan." Ujar Hakai**

 **"Ia menjadi gila dan ingin jadi pembunuh piskopat untuk membunuh pria tersebut." Ujar Hakai**

 **"Apa maksudmu..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Setelah selesai ia menolong para perempuan lain untuk bergabung dengan ia untuk menghacurkan dunia busuk ini dengan sisi jahat mereka semua.** **" Ujar Hakai** **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Betapa busuknya pria tersebut menyiksa para perempuan muda tanpa ampun...Dan wanita yang duduk dikursi telah menang." Ujar Hakai**

 **"Itulah kau,Hakai..." Ujar Mako**

 **Lalu Hakai menepuk pundak Mako dan langsung mengajak Mako menuju taman yang ia buat bersama para gadis dibawah kendalinya.** **Setelah sampai di taman,Mako langsung berkata kepada Hakai.**

 **"Sebenarnya aku datang kesini karena aku ingin kalian membantuku." Ujar Mako**

 **"Membantu untuk apa?" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Akan kuceritakan." Ujar Mako**

 ** _Bandung,Indonesia_**

 ** _11.39 PM_**

 **Kenji dan Pablo berkenalan dengan ketiga pria tersebut.**

 **Pertama,Amdycak Siahaan.Rapper asal Indonesia yang mempunyi suara yang khas dan agak nyaring,ia pernah berkolaborasi dengan Younglex,Saykoji,dan lain-lain.**

 **Kedua,Joshua Matulessy atau lebih dikenal J-Flow.Namanya diberikan oleh Saykoji,karena ia saat rap mengalir mengikuti nada,tidak seperti rapper yang umunya terpatah-patah saat rap.**

 **Ketiga,Roy Leonard atau dikenal Roy CDC.Ialah saudara kandung laki-laki Brian Imanuel atau Rich Brian,ia seorang DJ terkenal tepat setelah Brian terkenal di seluruh dunia.**

 **Lalu K.O dan P-E juga memperkenalkan mereka kepada Dycal,J-Flow,dan Roy.Setelah itu Roy pertama berbicara.**

 **"Jadi kalian berdua berasal dari Jepang,bukan?" Ujar Roy**

 **"Betul,kami dari Jepang.Kami berdua bersaudara dari keluarga Hakuno,mengerti." Ujar K.O**

 **Mendengar nama keluarga itu,Roy dan lainnya terkejut mendengar ucapan dari K.O,lalu J-Flow berkata.**

 **"Serius kalian berdua berasal dari keluarga penelitian terkenal itu?" Ujar J-Flow**

 **"Benar sekali,namun kami sangat benci ibu tiri kami karena ia tidak adil dengan putrinya sendiri." Ujar K.O**

 **"Mengapa?" Ujar J-Flow**

 **"Akan aku jelaskan cerita panjangnya." Ujar K.O**

 **Lalu K.O menjelaskan cerita tentang masa lalu sebelum gadis kapal lahir sampai dimana ia menjadi seperti begini,J-Flow dan lainnya merasa kasihan dengan K.O**

 **Tidak lama setelah K.O bercerita,suara handphone dari saku celananya berdering dan ia menjawabnya.** **Ia langsung menjawab panggilan nomor telepon milik B.I,lalu B.I berkata pertama.**

 **"Darimana saja kalian,kembali ke Tokyo! Kita masih ada urusan!" Ujar B.I**

 **"Oh,iya.Maaf...Maaf..." Ujar K.O**

 **Tepat saat K.O mengakhiri panggilan dari B.I,para polisi datang untuk menangkap para pembalap lain termasuk K.O sendiri.**

 **Lalu K.O dan lainnya menaiki mobil masing-masing dan melarikan diri dari polisi,suasana pengejaran makin panas saat kendaraan banyak lewat berhenti mendadak dari hadapan mereka semua.**

 **Lalu tidak lama,K.O berbicara dengan Younglex saat mereka mengemudikan mobil.**

 **"Maaf,Younglex.Kami berdua harus kembali ke Tokyo." Ujar K.O**

 **"Tidak apa-apa,K.O.Biar aku yang urusin mereka." Ujar Younglex**

 **Lalu Younglex berusaha melawan para polisi yang ingin mengejar K.O dan P-E,tepat saat ia mendekati dengan polisi dihadapan depannya langsung berkata.**

 **"Ini akan menjadi tawuran berdarah bagiku." Ujar Younglex**

 **Lalu K.O dan P-E selamat dari kejaran polisi dan menuju ke dermaga agar mereka bisa ke Tokyo.**

 **Tiga jam berlalu,mereka berdua telah sampai di Tokyo lalu bertemu B.I dan B-Bass di jalan sepi.Setelah bertemu B.I,K.O langsung turun dari mobil dan berkata.**

 **"Kami baru saja tiba di..." Ujar K.O namun disela oleh B.I**

 **"Tidak apa-apa,namun aku kesusahan sejak aku dan Hyukoh mengejar salah satu Abbysal melarikan diri." Ujar B.I**

 **"Siapakah dia?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Aku tidak tahu.Jadi tidak perlu tanyakan kepadaku,mengerti." Ujar B.I**

 **Lalu B.I menaiki mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja kecuali B-Bass yang hanya duduk di depan mobilnya.** **Tidak lama,K.O langsung berkata.**

 **"Apa yang terjadi kepada dia,Hyukoh?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Dia melihat sesosok wanita berambut putih panjang,mata warna merah darah,dan pakaian serba hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya." Ujar B-Bass**

 **"Lalu mengapa dia seperti ketakutan padahal ia hanya melihat dalam keadaan jauh." Ujar P-E**

 **"Betul,ia melihat dengan jarak agak jauh.Namun entah mengapa ia sama sekai mendengar perkataanku." Ujar B-Bass**

 **"Mungkin dia keingatan sesuatu yang ia tahu." Ujar K.O**

 **"Tentu saja." Ujar B-Bass**

 **Sementara B.I telah jauh dari mereka bertiga saat B.I pergi begitu saja,lalu ia menghela nafas panjang kemudian memutar lagu kesukaannya di mobilnya.**

 ** _BTS - I Need U (Lyrics)_**

 **' _Fall_ ( _Everything_ )**

 ** _Fall_ (E _verything_ )**

 ** _Fall_ (E _verything_ )**

 ** _Heuteojine_ '**

 **' _Fall_ (E _verything_ )**

 ** _Fall_ (E _verything_ )**

 ** _Fall_ (E _verything_ )**

 ** _Tteoreojine_ '**

 **' _Neo ttaeme na ireohge manggajyeo_**

 ** _Geumanhallae ije neo an gajyeo_**

 ** _Moshagesseo mwot gataseo_**

 ** _Jebal pinggye gateun geon samgajwo_ '**

 **' _Niga nahante ireom an dwae_**

 ** _Niga han modeun mareun andae_**

 ** _Jinsireul garigo nal jjijseo_**

 ** _Nal jjigeo na michyeo da silheo_**

 ** _Jeonbu gajyeoga nan niga geunyang miwo_ '**

 **' _But you're my everything_ (Y _ou're my_ )**

 ** _Everything_ (Y _ou're my_ )**

 ** _Everything_ (Y _ou're my_ )**

 ** _Jebal jom kkeojyeo huh_**

 ** _Mianhae_ ( _I hate u_ )**

 ** _Saranghae_ ( _I hate u_ )**

 ** _Yongseohae'_**

 **' _I need you girl_**

 ** _Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae_**

 ** _I need you girl_**

 ** _Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae_**

 ** _I need you girl neon areumdawo_**

 ** _I need you girl neomu chagawo_**

 ** _I nedd you girl_ ( _I need you girl_ )**

 ** _I need you girl,i need you girl_ '**

 **' _It goet round round na wae jakku doraoji_**

 ** _I go down down ijjeum doemyeon naega baboji_**

 ** _Na museun jiseul haebwado eojjeol suga eopsdago_**

 ** _Bunmyeong nae simjang,nae maeum,nae gaseuminde_**

 ** _Wae mareul an deutnyago_**

 ** _Tto honjasmalhane_ ( _Tto honjasmalhane_ )**

 ** _Tto honjasmalhane_ ( _Tto honjasmalhane_ )**

 ** _Neon amu mal an hae a jebal naega jalhalge_**

 ** _Haneureun tto parahge_ ( _Haneureun tto parahge_ )'**

 **' _Haneuri paraeseo haessari biccnaseo_**

 ** _Nae nunmuri deo jal boina bwa_**

 ** _Wae naneun neoinji wae hapil neoinji_**

 ** _Wae neonreul tteonal suga eopsneunji_ '**

 **' _I need you girl_**

 ** _Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae_**

 ** _I need you girl_**

 ** _Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae_**

 ** _I need you girl neon areumdawo_**

 ** _I need you girl neomu chagawo_**

 ** _I need you gir_ _l_ ( _I need you girl_ )**

 ** _I need you girl,i need you girl_ '**

 **' _Girl charari charari heeojijago haejwo_**

 ** _Girl sarangi sarangi anieossdago haejwo_**

 ** _Naegen geunreol yonggiga eopseo_**

 ** _Naegen majimak seonmureul jwo_**

 ** _Deoneun doragal so eopsdorok_ '**

 **' _I need you girl_** ** _Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae_** ** _I need you girl_**

 ** _Wae dachil geon almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae_ '**

 **' _I need you girl neon areumdawo_**

 ** _I need you girl neomu chagawo_**

 ** _I need you girl_ ( _I need you girl_ )**

 ** _I need you girl,i need you girl_ '**

 **Setelah ia mendengarkan lagu sedih tersebut,ia menuju ke pantai.Sampai di pantai,ia berharap bisa bertemu kekasihnya disini.**

 **Di saat ia menuggu di pantai,perlahan kemudian ia tidur didalam mobil dan akhirnya bermimpi.**

 **Ia dikejutkan dengan sosok wanita rambut putih panjang dan mata berwarna merah darah,serta beberapa darah dibeberapa baju serba hitam.**

 **Wanita tersebut tersenyum ke B.I,B.I berpikir kalau ia sudah bertemu dengan kekasihnya walaupun bukan dianggap manusia lagi.**

 **Lalu wanita tersebut langsung berkata kepada B.I sambil memeluknya.**

 **"Sayangku,ini aku.Kekasihmu,Hakai." Ujar Hakai**

 **"Nama apa itu? Itukah kamu,Sanka?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Benar sekali,apa kau sudah lama menugguku?" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Lebih dari itu." Ujar B.I**

 **Namun ia tidak sadar kalau ia memeluk Hakai karena badan Hakai hampir dikelilingi darah,lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Hakai.Hakai tersenyum sinis dan berkata.**

 **"Mengapa kamu melepaskanku,Han-bin?" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Dan kenapa seluruh kamu penuh bercak darah! Apa kamu membunuh? Sial..." Ujar B.I**

 **Tiba-tiba Hakai langsung menjatuhkannya kedalam laut,B.I sangat terkejut apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya.**

 **Lalu Hakai ikut dengan B.I terjun ke laut,lalu ia langsung mencium B.I secara tidak normal.**

 **B.I tidak bisa melepaskan ciuman dari Hakai karena tangan dan kakinya ditahan oleh 'tentakel' Hakai sendiri yang lepas kendali.**

 **Lalu Hakai tersenyum maniak hingga gigi tajamnya terlihat oleh B.I sendiri,B.I merasa kekasihnya sudah menjadi monster secara total.**

 **Setelah itu,Hakai menarik B.I menuju ke bibir pantai dan meletakkan B.I di tanah pasir dekat pantai.** **B.I langsung berkata kepada Hakai.**

 **"Apa kamu akan kembali untukku,kekasihku." Ujar B.I**

 **"Tenang saja,tidak ada masalah." Ujar Hakai**

 **Lalu Hakai langsung mencium B.I sekali lagi di pasir pantai,kemudian B.I memegang belakang Hakai dan ia melihat kulit pucatnya Hakai.**

 **Kemudian Hakai pamit dengan B.I,B.I hanya tertunduk dan langsung terbangun.**

 **Ia berada di pantai,namun mustahil ia keluar dari mobilnya yang tertutup rapat,lalu ia berpikir panjang dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Terima kasih,Kagura." Ujar B.I**


	12. Faded

**_Yokosuka Naval Base_**

 ** _12.00 PM_**

 **Hiro,Shinji,dan Mako dalam pertemuan dengan para laksamana dari Amerika Serikat.**

 **Jadi Mako sedang sibuk** **akan rapat dalam menghadapi Abbysal yang telah menyerang markas di pulau Midway dan pulau Wake.**

 **Terdapat beberapa kata dari rapat tersebut hingga protes,Mako membalas dengan menyuruh gadis kapal menyerang markas tersebut secara diam-diam.**

 **Beberapa laksamana setuju dan beberapa juga tidak,lalu Mako menarik nafas dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Jadi bagaimana kita hancurkan markas tersebut dengan berbagai cara seperti,ledakan atau piskopat?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Bagiku seharusnya kita mengerahkan beberapa para gadis kapal ke utara dan beberapa sisanya di timur." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Tetapi Abbysal dimarkas wilayah tersebut kemungkinan patroli oleh kapal selam." Ujar Hiro**

 **Lalu keempat para laksamana AS tersebut membalas perkataan mereka dengan tujuan unik,yaitu penipuan.**

 **Hiro,Shinji,dan Mako terkejut apa yng direncanakan oleh kedua laksamana tersebut,rencana tersebut belum pernah dilakukan oleh laksamana siapapun.**

 **Pertama,gadis kapal berpenampilan seperti Abbysal agar para Abbysal tidak tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya gadis kapal.**

 **Kedua,letakkan sebuah ranjau laut disegala laut dimana para Abbysal berpatroli.**

 **Terakhir ketiga,buat jebakan untuk satu Abbysal jenis apapun.Jika tertangkap,maka biarkan sampai ada yang menolongnya dan langsung serang jika mereka tiba.**

 **Hiro,Shinji,dan Mako bertepuk tangan karena rencana dari laksamana AS tersebut akan berhasil,namun bukan untuk negara Jepang melainkan negaranya sendiri.**

 **Lalu setelah rapat dengan para laksamana AS,mereka bertiga langsung merasa kehilangan semangat karena kesusahan untuk membuat taktik serangan ke markas Abbysal.**

 **Lalu tibalah B.I dan B-Bass untuk memberitahu Mako tentang sesuatu.**

 **"Mako,kami punya laporan untukmu." Ujar** **B.I**

 **"Apa itu?" Balas Mako**

 **"Ini ada acara balapan liar di kota ini jam 07.00 Malam,jadi apa kamu ikut?" Ujar** **B-Bass**

 **"Masalah itu,dimana K.O dan P-E?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Mereka sedang ke Hong Kong bersama Sung Kang untuk mencari lokasi terakhir Takiya di Hong Kong." Balas B.I**

 **"Lumayan,jadi tadi kalian berkata apa?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Kamu ingin ikutan balapan dengan kami nanti malam,Mako." Ujar B-Bass**

 **"Aku tidak bisa,kawan.Aku masih sibuk karena taktik milikku sedang dalam progres,eh...mengerti?" Ujar Mako**

 **Mereka berdua meninggalkan Mako dan menuju acara balapan di Tokyo,sementara Mako menuju pulau Hokkaido untuk melakukan sesuatu hal.**

 ** _Hong Kong Street Race_**

 ** _Hong Kong,China_**

 ** _01.00 AM_**

 **Sung Kang,K.O,dan P-E baru saja datang ke Hong Kong bersama dan untuk menyelidiki lokasi terakhir Shun Takiya saat di Hong Kong.**

 **Lalu mereka juga menemukan sebuah senjata,yaitu AK-47.Sung menemukannya tepat saat B.I mengejar Takiya beberapa hari lalu.**

 **Sementara mereka mencari lokasi terakhir Takiya,K.O langsung berkata.**

 **"Bagaimana jika kita balapan disini agar ia nanti muncul,bukan?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Benar,Kenji.Ia akan datang jika kita tidak bersembunyi,kemungkinan ia tahu tentang kita." Ujar P-E**

 **Kemudian mereka bertiga berkumpul dilokasi balapan liar tersebut,lalu Sung pertama untuk mencari lawan dan balapan.**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian,Sung telah mendapat lawan.Mobil lawan Sung ialah Bugatti Veyron SS,lalu Sung menghela nafas panjang sambil berkata.**

 **"Tidak terlalu buruk,bung." Ujar Sung**

 **Setelah itu munculah wanita seksi berpakaian super hero 'Spider-Woman' yang menjadi wasit pemulai balap antara Sung dengan lawannya.**

 **Sung sangat bersiap-siap untuk memacu kecepatan ketika sudah hitungan waktu mundur habis.**

 **Sementara K.O dan P-E menelan ludahnya karena jantung mereka berdebar-debar saat melihat wanita seksi tersebut yang mengangkat bendera,lalu K.O berkata.**

 **"Mungkin...Wanita ini lebih seksi daripada yang kita kenal saat di Dubai beberapa hari lalu,bukan?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Benar,kawan.Seharusnya gadis kapal seperti Yamato cocok memakai baju seksi ini...Oh...Mantap." Ujar P-E**

 **"Hanbin dan Mako tidak tahu kalau kita 'Jackpot' hari ini,bukan?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Tentu saja,bagaimana wanita ini bisa memakai baju itu? Andaikan saja jika beberapa gadis kapal...Yang dewasa seperti wanita ini,bukan?" Ujar P-E**

 **"Setuju,Pablo." Ujar K.O**

 **Wanita tersebut menghitung mundur dari tiga detik,balapan mereka dimulai dan setelah tiga detik Sung langsung memakai 'NOS'.**

 **Jalur balapan mereka berdua dari awal hingga dua kilometer sampai ke lokasi awal,balapan juga semakin panas dengan kejaran para polisi.**

 **Para mobil pencegat tersebut terdiri dari mobil sport berjumlah lima,yaitu McLaren F1,Mclaren P1,Bugatti Veyron,BMW I8,dan Lamborghini Sesto Elemento.**

 **Sementara Sung dan lawannya sedang dalam balapan rival dua lawan dua,lalu mereka tidak sadar kalau didepan ada jalan blokir beserta mobil polisi biasa.**

 **Namun mereka selamat dari jebakan tersebut,lalu setelah dua kilometer mereka disuruh kembali untuk finis.**

 **Beberapa menit berlalu,Sung akhirnya menang melawan lawannya.Lalu K.O dan P-E mendatangi Sung sambil menepuk pundak Sung agak keras.**

 **Setelah itu mereka melakukan pencarian lagi untuk mencari tahu persembunyian Takiya di Hong Kong.**

 **Mereka ke Hong Kong Street Race karena K.O mengetahui lokasi terakhir Takiya berada disini oleh GPS miliknya yang kemungkinan ia berada disini.**

 **Tepat saat K.O memeriksa GPSnya,Takiya beserta mobilnya sudah berada didepan mereka bertiga,lalu Takiya langsung berkata.**

 **"Kalian bertiga adalah...Sung Kang,Oguri Kenji,dan Pablo Edo,bukan?" Ujar Takiya**

 **Sung menatap tajam ke arah Takiya yang masih di dalam mobilnya,dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya kamu jangan menyusahkan kami sejak adikmu hampir membuat kami dicari-cari para sebagian gadis kapal." Ujar Sung**

 **"Kamu tahu,aku juga membenci gadis kapal seperti kalian.Walaupun adikku inti ide tersebut,aku tidak bisa dipihak siapapun termasuk kalian bertiga." Ujar Takiya**

 **Sung,K.O,dan P-E tekejut apa yang dikatakan oleh Takiya benar apa adanya.Sementara keheningan terjadi,Takiya langsung melarikan diri dari mereka bertiga.**

 **Mereka tidak sadar Takiya melarikan diri,lalu mereka mengejar Takiya dengan mobil mereka masing-masing.**

 **Di saat pengejaran Takiya,mereka kesusahan mengejar Takiya dikarenakan jalan di Hong Kong agak macet hingga dua kilometer lebih.**

 **Ditambah lagi,mereka bertiga dikejar para polisi dari belakang dan sebuah helikopter pencegat,sementara Takiya masih jauh dari mereka bertiga.**

 **Beberapa menit berlalu,Takiya berhenti disebuah lokasi dekat dermaga galangan kapal,lalu Sung,K.O,dan P-E telah sampai di lokasi terakhir Takiya.**

 **Namun Takiya sudah memiliki kapal 'Speedboat' ukuran besar seperti milik Mako,lalu Takiya memasuki mobilnya ke kapal lalu melarikan diri.**

 **Sung,K.O,dan P-E tidak dapat mengejar Takiya karena Takiya sudah melarikan diri menggunakan 'Speedboat'.**

 **Mereka bertiga pasrah saja membiarkan Takiya melarikan diri,lalu Sung memanggil nomor Ryotas dan berkata.**

 **"Maaf,kami kehilangan jejak Takiya karena ia melarikan diri dengan sebuah 'Speedboat'." Ujar Sung**

 **"Tidak apa-apa,kalian bertiga kuberi tahu,Takiya biasa bersembunyi di lokasi tertutup seperti pabrik,mengerti?" Ujar Ryotas**

 **Setelah itu Sung mengakhiri panggilan dengan Ryotas,lalu ia mengela nafas dan berkata.**

 **"Sebaiknya kita beritahu Mako sebelum terlambat." Ujar Sung**

 **Mereka berdua mengangguk dan menuju Tokyo untuk menginvestigasi kasus pelarian Takiya di Hong Kong.**

 ** _Markas Abbysal_**

 ** _Pulau Hokkaid_** **o**

 ** _05.00 AM_**

 **Mako telah tiba dimarkas Hakai,sang Abbysal misterius.** **Lalu ia menuju rumah kecil yang kosong dekat gedung markas Hakai dan pantai,saat ia memasuki rumah tersebut.**

 **Ia terpesona karena dalam rumah kecil tersebut sangat rapi dan tidak terlalu kotor,lalu ia duduk di kursi sambil mendengarkan musik di handphonenya.**

 ** _tyDi Jack Novak ft. Greyson Chance - Oceans_**

 **' _I fell in oceans with you_**

 ** _We swim around all the others_**

 ** _And dove right in the blue_**

 ** _I see new color with you_ '**

 **' _We lose our sense of time babe_**

 ** _In this something new_**

 ** _I fell into deep end_**

 ** _Hmm..._ '**

 **' _You start to rise above_**

 ** _And I tried to pull you in_**

 ** _Now all that I can dream of_**

 ** _Is a place where you're my love_ '**

 **' _But you know everybody_**

 ** _And you found somebody,who knows what I knew_**

 ** _Still want to fall with you_** ** _I want to fall in the oceans like we used to do'_**

 **' _You know everybody_**

 ** _And you found someone ya you think that is true_**

 ** _Still want to fall with you_**

 ** _I want to fall in the oceans like we used to_ '**

 **' _I'm feeling pressure right now_**

 ** _I need a pick me up but_**

 ** _Babe you're not found_**

 ** _Then all the things that I've seen_ '**

 **' _They drop into the water_**

 ** _I'm living in a dream_**

 ** _I fell into deep end_**

 ** _Hmm..._ '**

 **' _You start too rise above_**

 ** _And I tried to pull you in_**

 ** _Now all that I can think of_**

 ** _Is a place where you're my love_ '**

 **' _But you know everybody_**

 ** _And you found somebody,who knows what I knew_**

 ** _Still want to fall with you_**

 ** _I want to fall in oceans like we used to do_ '**

 **' _You know everbody_**

 ** _And you found somebody ya you think that is true_**

 ** _Still want to fall with you_**

 ** _I want to fall in oceans like we used to_ '**

 **' _But you know everybody_**

 ** _But you know everybody_ '**

 **Setelah Mako mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya,ia dikejutkan sebuah kaleng minuman dingin yang ditempelkan ke wajahnya oleh Spider Lily.**

 **Lalu ia melihat Spider Liliy yang tersenyum sinis ke arahnya sambil berkata.**

 **"Kamu pasti baru saja datang,Spider Lily." Ujar Mako**

 **"Ufufufufu,tentu saja aku baru datang.Idiot..." Ujar Spider Lily**

 **Lalu munculah Hakai didepan mereka berdua sambil membaca buku dan langsung berkata kepada mereka berdua.**

 **"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?" Ujar Hakai**

 **"Kami sedang berbicara,dasar monster** **bodoh..." Ujar Spider Lily**

 **"Hei! Mulutmu bagus juga,ahahahaha." Ujar Hakai**

 **Mereka berdua akhirnya berkelahi,sementara Mako hanya tersenyum tipis saat mereka berkelahi biasa.**

 **Beberapa menit berlalu,mereka berdua kelelahan karena mereka berkelahi terlalu lama sampai setengah jam hingga malam telah tiba.**

 **Sementara Mako duduk di taman sambil merokok,setelah merokok ia mengeluarkan asap rokok melalui mulutnya dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Markas ini sangat bagus dibandingkan markasku,apa markasku sampai sekarang masih saja begitu? Terserah..." Ujar Mako**

 **Lalu munculah Hagikaze atau Slender dari belakang Mako dan menepuk pundak Mako,Mako melihat Slender dari belakangnya dan berkata.**

 **"Apa kabar,laksamana." Ujar Slender**

 **"Oh,Hagikaze.Duduklah dan aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Mako**

 **Lalu Hagikaze duduk disamping Mako sambil meminum soda,kemudian Mako langsung berkata kepada Slender.**

 **"Jadi apakah kamu ingin membunuhku,Hagikaze." Ujar Mako**

 **"Apa maksudmu,laksamana?" Ujar Slender**

 **"Seorang gadis yang tersiksa oleh kenaifan manusia,ia ingin balas dendam suatu hari nanti." Ujar Mako**

 **"Tapi..." Ujar Slender**

 **"Para perempuan sangat merasakan penderitaan,penipuan,kesakitan,dan siksaan dari manusia yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Ujar Mako**

 **"..." Diam Slender**

 **"Kata-kata Hakai membuatku percaya kalau manusia adalah monster,kecuali kami.sedangkan kalianlah penyelamat dunia." Ujar Mako**

 **Slender langsung berdiri dari bangku taman dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Aku tidak mungkin akan membunuhmu,pasti kamu mati sekarang jika aku membunuhmu!" Ujar Slender**

 **"Lihatlah bajumu...Sangat rapi,namun bagi kamu buruk.Ucapan Hakai benar,manusia itu busuk." Ujar Mako**

 **Lalu Mako berdiri dari bangku taman sambil merokok dan langsung berkata kepada Slender.**

 **"Kalian salah satunya penyelamat dunia ini,dan kalian harus menyelamatkan mereka semua..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Laksamana..." Ujar Slender**

 **"Dengan kehancuran agar mereka tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya bagi dunia busuk ini" Ujr Mako**

 **Kemudian Mako mengelus kepala Slender sambil membuang rokoknya ke tanah dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Hagikaze,terima kasih karena kau tidak membenciku." Ujar Mako**

 **"Sama-sama,laksamana." Ujar Slender**

 ** _TokyoStri_ _p Race War_**

 ** _Tokyo,Jepang_**

 ** _09.30 AM_**

 **"Hanbin,coba minum soda ini." Ujar B-Bass**

 **"Apa itu,Hyukoh?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Minum saja,segar rasanya.Serius,kawan." Seru B-Bass**

 **Setelah B.I dan meminum soda milik B-Bass tersebut,ia merasa soda tersebut sangat segar dan ia berkata langsung kepada B-Bass.**

 **"Lumayan,darimana kamu membeli minuman ini?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Disini dekat stand toko tersebut,belilah jika kamu mau." Ujar B-Bass**

 **"Berapa harganya?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Aku tidak tahu,namun kamu bisa membeli soda kalengan tersebut dan kamu akan tahu harganya." Ujar B-Bass**

 **Tepat saat mereka berdua berbicara,para polisi tiba-tiba saja datang dari sisi lain mereka dan langsung menodongkan pistol ke atas beserta siren dengan suara speaker.**

 **' _Kami mohon angkat tangan kalian semua dan merunduk!_ '**

 **Para pembalap liar lain terkejut dan segera melarikan diri dari polisi dengan menaiki mobil mereka masing-masing agar selamat.**

 **Sementara mereka berdua juga melarikan diri dari polisi lalu sebuah helikopter muncul dari atas mereka sembari lampu dari helikopter untuk mencari para pembalap liar.**

 **Pengejaran duel antara pembalap liar melawan para polisi semakin panas dengan beberapa mobil pencegat jenis 'Super' menabrak berbagai rintangan seperti mobil dan sejenisnya.**

 **Beberapa pembalap liar telah ditangkap oleh mobil pencegat tipe 'Super' seperti Bugatti Veyron SS sementara pembalap liar ditangkap oleh pencegat tipe 'Hyper'.**

 **Beberaoa menit berlalu,para polisi telah gagal menangkap pembalap liar berjumlah lima termasuk B.I dan B-Bass.**


	13. Mosh Pit

**_Tokyo,Jepang_**

 ** _Night Club_**

 ** _07.00 AM_**

 ** _Flosstradamus_** **_Ft. Casino - Mosh Pit (Lyrics)_**

 **' _I woke up this morning on money shit_**

 ** _Grab my sack,hit the streets,i'm on some other shit_**

 ** _My girl out of town,i'm with my other bitch_**

 ** _Hit the mall,blew it all on bunch of shit_ '**

 **' _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_**

 ** _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_**

 ** _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_**

 ** _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_ '**

 **' _I hit the mall and bought a whole bunch of Louis shit_**

 ** _But I already got on a whole bunch of Gucci shit_**

 ** _And then I told you abouth my other bitch_**

 ** _She started tripping and I went and got my other bitch_**

 ** _Now I turnt up in the club on some boss shit_**

 ** _I done turned the whole club to mosh pit_**

 ** _Got a bad bitches flying everywhere_**

 ** _Got people flying everywhere_**

 ** _Now bottles flying everywhere_ '**

 **' _I woke up this morning on my money shit_**

 ** _Grab my sack,hit the streets,i'm on some other shit_**

 ** _My girl out of town,i'm with the other bitch_**

 ** _Hit the mall,blew it all on a bunch of shit_ '**

 **' _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_**

 ** _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_**

 ** _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_**

 ** _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_ '**

 **' _Check out the studio,on my Floss shit_**

 ** _Big chain,bet you wonder what it cost,bitch_**

 ** _Now go crazy in this motherfucker,straight sick_**

 ** _Now everybody freeze,Instagram pic_**

 ** _Now everybody scream,Casino been rich_**

 ** _And move'em out the way,if they on some hate shit_**

 ** _Now some with me 'ay 'ay,on that wild shit_**

 ** _That young nigga jumping in a crowd shit_ '**

 **' _I woke up this morning on my money shit_**

 ** _Grab my sack,hit the streets,I'm on some other shit_**

 ** _My girl out of town,i'm with my other shit_**

 ** _Hit the mall,blew it all on a bunch of shit_ '**

 **' _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_**

 ** _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_**

 ** _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_**

 ** _Then hit the club and turn the crowd to a mosh pit_ '**

 **Setelah Mako dan B.I maju ke panggung sebagai pengisi suara rapper,ia turun dari panggung dan orang-orang di dalam klub tersebut bertepuk tangan sambil mengangkat tangan mereka.**

 **Bahkan ada beberapa orang mengacungkan jari tengah ke atas sebagai tanda keseruan,dan beberapa lainnya minum minuman keras.**

 **Lalu B.I duduk di bangku kursi selagi memesan sebuah minuman vodka,Mako duduk disampingnya dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Hanbin,apakah kami baik-baik saja?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Tidak." Ujar B.I**

 **"Mengapa?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Ingat sejak beberapa bulan lalu saat kita berkelahi dengan skor seri yaitu 1-1,lalu Akagi mendatangi kita namun kamu pergi begitu saja." Ujar B.I**

 **"Lalu kamu mengajak ia ke sebuah tempat dimana kau sangat senang melihat ia menuju ke laut." Ujar Mako**

 **"Namun kematian ia telah datang sejak ia tenggelam beberapa hari setelah aku mabuk dan jarang mempedulikannya." Ujar B.I**

 **"Kemungkinan,ia masih hidup nantinya walaupun menjadi Abbysal." Ujar Mako**

 **"Tidak mungkin ia menjadi Abbysal,tidak akan." Ujar B.I**

 **"Lalu ia mati begitu saja? Mustahil,ia akan datang kepadamu suatu hari nanti." Ujar Mako**

 **"Tapi kemungkinan Shinji sudah berkenalan dengan Akagi sudah lama sebelum aku." Ujar B.I**

 **Lalu munculah Shinji dari belakang mereka berdua,Shinji langsung menepuk pundak mereka berdua dan berkata.**

 **"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan? Mako,kembali ke markas.Gadis kapal membutuhkanmu!" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Benarkah,oh.Tunggu dulu,B.I apa kamu disini saja?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Tentu saja." Ujar B.I**

 **Lalu Mako dan Shinji menaiki mobil mereka masing-masing dan menuju markas angkatan laut mereka.**

 **Sementara B.I hanya meminum secangkir kecil Vodka hingga lima gelas,setelah itu ia keluar dari klub dan menaiki mobilnya sekaligus mengendarai mobilnya.**

 **Setelah sampai di lokasi ditujuinya,pantai.Ia langsung mengambik sebuah foto kenangan,foto tersebut dimana ia bersama kekasihnya setelah Kagura,ialah Akagi.**

 **Lalu ia mengambil sebuah pemantik api,kemudian ia mengarahkan pemantik tersebut ke foto kenangannya.**

 **Foto kenangan tersebut telah terbakar oleh sebuah musibah oleh api dan patah hati,ia merasakan hatinya seperti mati rasa.**

 **Lalu datanglah seorang pria yang turun dari mobilnya (Mazda RX-7),pria tersebut bernama Sung Kang.Sung langsung menepuk pundak B.I dn berkata.**

 **"Apakah kamu masih merasakan sakit di hatimu?" Ujar Sung**

 **"Lebih parah dari kamu katakan,sejak aku kehilangan Akagi.Rasanya seperti kehilangan kekasih pertamaku dulu." Ujar B.I**

 **"Sama seperimu,aku juga kehilangan kekasihku sejak kecelakaan mobil beberapa tahun lalu.Aku sangat merasa kesepian sejak istri dan anakku harus meninggalkanku untuk selamanya." Ujar Sung**

 **"..." Diam B.I**

 **"Tapi sejak aku bertemu kalian semua,gadis kapal,dan para empat laksamana unik tersebut seperti keluarga." Ujar Sung**

 **"..." Diam B.I**

 **"Namun kamu tahu,sejak dulu aku berkenalan dengan ia sejak kuliah.Cinta kami tidak pernah mengalami musibah apapun,lalu kami menikah." Ujar Sung**

 **"Jadi mengapa?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Ia sangat senang melihatku menjadi aktor terkenal di film seperti,Fast and Furious dari 3,5,dan 6." Ujar Sung**

 **Lalu muncul seorang pria bekulit hitam dengan mobilnya (Plymounth Barracuda),Ludacris.Lalu ia berkata.**

 **"Hey,kawan mengapa kalian disini?" Ujar Ludacis**

 **"Jangan ribut,Ludacris.Hanbin sedang merasakan sedih yang sangat mendalam." Ujar Sung**

 **"Mengapa,apa ia masih mengingat kekasihnya?" Ujar Ludacris**

 **Lalu B.I langsung berdiri dari depan mobil dan berkata.**

 **"Kalian tahu apa rasanya kehilangan seorang yang dicintai?" Ujar B.I**

 **"..." Diam Ludacris**

 **"Eh,iya." Ujar Sung**

 **"Keluarga? Teman? Atau kerabat dekat? Tidak! Yang paling menyakitkan adalah kekasihmu atau pacarmu,mengerti!" Ujar B.I**

 **"Tapi,kau..." Ujar Sung**

 **"Kalian berdua sebenarnya sudah punya keluarga...Namun kalian terpisah karena sebuah musibah datang menghampiri kalian berdua." Ujar B.I**

 **"Memang aku kehilangan keluargaku...Namun aku masih merasa mereka masih ada suatu hari nanti..." Ujar Ludacris**

 **"Betul katamu,seharusnya kalian jangan pernah menyerah jika kalian menghadapi musibah yanh mendatangi kalian berdua!" Ujar B.I**

 **"Kamu ada benarnya,Hanbin.Ada benarnya..." Ujar Sung**

 **"Betul,mungkin kamu merasa kekasihmu hidup bahagia di surga." Ujar Ludacris**

 **"Justru aku memang bodoh mengapa aku tidak mempedulikannya dan mencintainya lagi sejak aku berkelahi dengan Mako.Aku turut menjadi korban bencana..." Ujar B.I**

 **Kemudian B.I pamit dengan Sung dan Ludacris untuk menuju markas Mako,setelah sampai di markas Mako ia memasuki kargo yang agak terbuka dan tidur bersama mobilnya disitu.**

 **Beberapa menit berlalu,muncul sebuah gelembung dari laut menuju markas angkatan laut Mako.**

 **Wanita tersebut kulit sangat pucat,rambut putih yang panjang serta sebelahnya ke sisi kanan mirip Kaga dan Hagikaze,mata ular warna merah redup menyala,baju sekolah gadis serba hitam,sepatu boot panjang warna hitam,serta sarung tangan panjang warna hitam.**

 **Wanita tersebut terjun menuju darat dan mencari sesuatu hal yang diinginkannya,mata merah seperti ular dan kulit pucatnya membuat suasana malam mejadi menyeramkan.**

 **Paginya,B.i melihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk dibangku taman,ia melihat gadis tersebut seperti gadis tsundere.**

 **Lalu ia mendatangi gadis tersebut,betapa terkejutnya ia melihat gadis tersebut sangat cantik,mata merah dan rambut putihnya adalah kesukaan B.I sendiri.**

 **Saat B.I memperkenalkan diri,wanita tersebut hanya memperlihatkan wajah seperti mudah tersinggung.**

 **Beberapa kali ia berbicara dengan wanita tersebut,namun gagal.Akhirnya ia memberikan sebuah hadiah,yaitu sebuah coklat batangan.**

 **Namun gagal lagi,lalu ia berbicara dengan wanita tersebut dengan sebuah liburan hebat,wanita tersebut kemudian setuju apa yang dikatakan B.I.**

 **Lalu B.I mengajak wanita tersebut ke mal,kemudian ia mengajak wanita tersebut ke toko pakaian.** **Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat wanita yang ia ajak berbicara kepada seorang kasir tersebut.**

 **Padahal ia berusaha berbicara dengan wanita tersebut sebelum mengajak ia ke mal,setelah wanita tersebut memakai pakaian kasual.**

 **B.I melihat sosok wanita baju lengan pendek serta jaket hitam dan celana jeans panjang,lalu B.I mengajak wanita tersebut ke restoran.**

 **Di saat mereka tiba di restoran,orang-orang yang melihat hanya tersenyum dan ada yang juga merasa iri karena B.I berpegangan tangan dengan wanita tersebut.** **Lalu B.I perlahan-lahan berkata kepada wanita tersebut.**

 **"Jadi...Siapa namamu?" Ujar B.**

 **"Namaku Aircraft Carrier Demon,atau kamu bisa memanggilku Ame Yami." Ujar Ame**

 **B.I langsung terkejut apa yang dikatakan Ame,ia sadar kalau wanita ia kenal ini adalah musuh umat manusia dan gadis kapal,yaitu Abbysal.**

 **Ia mendengar dari perkataan dari Mako dan Shinji ketika mereka di pantai,ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang wujud Abbysal yang sepenuhnya.Lalu ia langsung berkata.**

 **"Apakah aku harus memanggilmu laut biru? Lumayan,aku suka laut berwarna biru." Ujar B.I**

 **"Eh?" Heran Ame**

 **"Sudahlah,perkenalkan namaku Kim Hanbin.Kamu bisa memanggilku Hanbin atau B.I,aku berasal dari Korea Selatan." Ujar B.I**

 **Setelah berkenalan,B.I langsung memesan sebuah minuman dan makanan untuk dirinya dan Ame.**

 **Beberapa menit berlalu,makanan dan minuman telah tiba dihadapan B.I dan Ame,lalu mereka berdua makan.**

 **B.I belum sempat mengambil sendok,Ami langsung menyuapi makanan ke B.I tiba-tiba,B.I hanya terkejut sementara Ame hanya tertawa.**

 **B.I melihat tawa dari Ame sangat mirip dengan Akagi sejak kencan pertamanya di restoran,perlahan ia menunduk ke bawah.**

 **Ame yang melihat B.I menuduk ke bawah sementara Ame hanya tersenyum kepada B.I,lalu B.I kembali untuk makan dan minum walaupun rasa sakitnya kembali lagi.**

 **Setelah mereka makan dan minum,B.I membayar uang ke kasir sementara Ame keluar dari restoran.**

 **Lalu mereka berdua melanjutkan liburan mereka menuju karnaval bermain,mereka berdua hanya memainkan pistol air menuju balon agar meletus.**

 **Yang menang adalah Ame yang berhak mendapatkan sebuah boneka beruang berukuran sedang,Ame langsung tertawa sementara B.I hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata.**

 **"Ame,apakah kamu ingin sesuatu yang lebih seru..." Ujar B.I**

 **"Tentu saja." Ujar Ame**

 **Kemudian B.I mengajak Ame ke sebuah tempat yang diinginkannya,yaitu pantai.Setelah sampai di pantai,B.I dan Ame turun dari mobil.**

 **Ame merasa badannya tidak enak,namun ia memaksakan menuju ke laut untuk berenang,sementara B.I hanya duduk didepan mobilnya selagi menuggu Ame.**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian,Ame tiba didepan B.I sambil tersenyum dengan rambut putih panjangnya yang tertiup oleh angin.**

 **B.I perlahan menuduk ke bawah lagi,sementara Ame hanya duduk disampingnya sambil memegang tangan B.I bersama-sama.**

 **B.I langsung mengingat masa lalu dimana ia dengan Akagi berkunjung ke pantai,dimana kejadian sama dengn Ame.**

 **B.I langsung berdiri dan mengajak Ame ke rumahnya,setelah samping di rumah B.I.B.I berkata kepada Ame.**

 **"Kau tahu,apa dibalik garasi ini?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Tidak tahu." Ujar Ame**

 **Lalu B.I membuka garasi dan penutup mobik,betapa terkejutnya Ame melihat mobil tersebut lalu B.I langsung berkata.**

 **"Ini adalah Ford F-150 SVT Raptor,mobil jenis Pick-Up atau 4X4.Mobil ini sudah lama kumodifikasi bersama...Kekasihku dulu." Ujar B.I**

 **"Apa maksudmu,Hanbin?" Ujar Ame**

 **"Kekasihku bernama Akagi,sama sepertimu.Namun dia bukan Abbysal sepertimu melainkan gadis kapal..." Ujar B.I**

 **"..." Diam Ame**

 **"Suatu hari,kekasihku sedang melaksanakan misinya untuk melindungi umat manusia dari Abbysal...Namun ia tidak tahu kalau ia akan tenggelam secepatnya." Ujar B.I**

 **"Apa maksudmu..." Ujar Ame**

 **"Dia tenggelam...Dia akan membalas dendam kepadaku karena...Aku mengkhianatinya..." Ujar B.I**

 **Tidak lama setelah B.I berkata,B.I langsung mengambil sebuh senjata,ialah senapan.**

 **Senapan tersebut ia gunakan untuk menembak apapun dihadapannya** , **Ame sangat terkejut apa yang dilakukan B.I lalu ia langsung berkata.**

 **"Hanbin! Hentikan! Apa maksudmu..." Ujar Ame**

 **"KAMU TAHU MENGAPA AKU..." Marah B.I**

 **B.I tidak sadar kalau ia marah dihadapan Ame sendiri,lalu ia memeluk Ame.**

 **Ame juga memeluknya,perlahan Ame merasa kasihan dengan B.I.** **B.I merasa terkejut karena Ame di hadapannya,lalu ia berkata.**

 **"Ini semua adalah salahku,atas kamu dan kekasihku dulu...Jadi apa kamu mau ingin menjadi...Pacarku,Ame?" Ujar B.I**

 **Ame hanya mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukan B.I dan B.I mengajak Ame masuk ke kamarnya**


	14. Road

**_Yokosuka Naval Base_**

 ** _08.00 A_** ** _M_**

 **Hiro,Shinji,Vin,Sung,Jason,P-E,K-O,dan B-Bass sedang mendatangi markas milik Mako yang sedang rusak parah akibat faksi perang antara geng 'Tokyo4Me' dua hari lalu.**

 **Sesampai dimarkas Mako,Mako sudah juga sampai dimarkasnya setelah rapat para laksamana tentang penyerangan markas Abbysal di wilayah Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan.**

 **Mako mendapatkan hadiah sebuah kotak kardus dari rapat tersebut,saat mereka semua melihat kotak kardus ditangan Mako.**

 **Lalu mereka semua mendatangi Mako,kemudian K.O mengambil kotak kardus dari Mako dan berkata.**

 **"Apa kotak ini dari hadiah saat kamu rapat dengan para laksamana Korea Utara dan Selatan?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Benar sekali,aku dan para laksamana diajak untuk berkunjung ke rumah luas milik...Kim Jong-Un!" Ujar Mako**

 **"Kim Jong-Un! Presiden dari Korea Utara yang dikenal sangat kejam dan ingin berperang dengan Amerika Serikat beberapa tahun lalu!?" Kaget K.O**

 **"Benar,aku akan ceritakan ini." Ujar Mako**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Pyonyang Naval Station_**

 ** _10.00 PM_**

 **Mako telah sampai di stasium angkatan laut Pyonyang yang berada di Korea Utara,ia diundang ke markas tersebut oleh presiden Korea Utara,Kim Jong-Un.**

 **Lalu ia duduk dibangku meja besar dimana pertemuan rapat darurat antara laksamana Jepang,China,dan Korea.**

 **Kemudian Kim Jong-Un telah datang untuk memimpin pertemuan rapat darurat dalam menghadapi Abbysal di wilayah Korea Utara dan Selatan.** **Lalu ia duduk dibangku kursi dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Oke,kita mulai rapat daruratnya.Namun kita darimana tadi tujuannya?" Ujar Kim Jong-Un**

 **"Mungkin rapat dalam menghadapi Abbysal?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Benar sekali,namamu Mako bukan?" Ujar Kim Jong-Un**

 **"Benar." Balas Mako**

 **Lalu Kim Jong-Un menjelaskan tentang taktik yang akan direncanakan oleh para gadis kapal dari Korea dan China untuk menghancurkan markas Abbysal.**

 **Kemudian munculah gadis kapal yang dipanggil oleh Kim Jong-Un,gadis tersebut rambut kuning pendek,mata merah,memakai kacamata,dan baju adat Chonso-Ot (Sejenis baju adat Korea Utara,namun Korea Selatan memanggil Hanbok).**

 **Kim Jong-Un lalu menjelaskn tentang biografi gadis kapal andalannya,lalu gadis tersebut langsung berkata.**

 **"Namaku Dokdo,kapal induk kelas Dokdo.Salam kenal,aku harap kalian kenalan baik denganku." Ujar Dokdo**

 **Mako yang melihat gadis tersebut langsung berkata dalam hati**

 **" _Gadis ini lumayan memiliki perlengkapan yang canggih._ " Ujar Mako dalam hati**

 **Lalu munculah tiga gadis kapal lagi,kali ini terdiri dari kapal selam,kapal penjelajah,dan kapal tempur.**

 **Gadis kapal pertama paling tinggi dari lain,ia memakai baju bikini dengan jaket hitam panjang,rambut panjang merah,memakai kacamata hitam,sepatu boot panjang.Kim Jong-Un memanggilnya dengan nama Kaesong,nama kota dari Korea Utara.**

 **Gadis kedua rambut agak panjang seperti gadis pertama,mata biru muda,baju serba putih dengan sarung tangan panjang.Sama seperti Kaesong,namanya Yonsan.**

 **Gadis terakhir rambut panjang warna biru seperti gadis kedua namun diikat,mata biru di kanan dan mata merah di kiri,baju jas dan rok pendek ketat.Namanya Samjiyon.**

 **Lalu Kim Jong-Un menyuruh para ketiga gadis untuk memperkenalkan diri,yang pertama adalah Kaesong.**

 **"Namaku Kaesong,gadis kapal jenis kapal selam.Apa kalian takut denganku,ufufufu~" Ujar Kaesong**

 **"Namaku Yonson,gadis kapal jenis kapal penjelajah berat.Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua,eh...Tadi apa barusan kukatakan?" Ujar Yonsan**

 **"Namaku Samjiyon,apa kalian tahu siapakah aku sebenarnya?" Ujar Samjiyon**

 **Mako dan lainnya melihat ketiga gadia kapal tersebut sangat seksi,hingga Mako berpikir panjang dan berkata dalam hati.**

 **" _Kaesong,gadis kapal selam lebih tinggi dan seksi dari gadis kapal selam Jepang yang pendek dan lemah_ _sementara keduanya lumayan juga._ " Ujar Mako dalam hati**

 **Kemudian Kim Jong-Un mengajak para laksamana termasuk Mako untuk mengunjingi rumahnya.**

 **Saat sampai dirumah Kim Jong-Un,rumahnya sangat luas dan besar dan memiliki lapangan olahraga seperti basket,sepak bola,badminton,dan lain-lain.**

 **Kim Jong-Un membebaskan mereka semua untuk bermain termasuk Mako,beberapa ada yang main didalam rumah Kim Jong-Un dan sisanya diluar ruangan.**

 **Namun Mako sama sekali tidak ingin bermain dengan laksamana satupun,ia hanya diam-diam mengikuti gerak-gerik Kim Jong-Un yang mencurigakan.**

 **Tapi Mako ketahuan oleh Kim Jong-Un sendiri,lalu ia menjelaskan kepada Kim Jong-Un.** **Namun** **Kim Jong-Un tidak marah sama sekali kepada Mako,lalu ia langsung berkata.**

 **"Tidak apa-apa,Mako.Kamu bebas untuk mengikutiku sampai kapanpun,kawan." Ujar Kim Jong-Un**

 **"Apa maksudmu,Kim Jong-Un?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Kamu tahu,aku memiliki kakek dan ayah yang setia memimpin negara ini selama beberapa tahun.Setelah mereka berdua meninggal,aku menggantikan mereka."**

 **"Terus?" Balas Mako**

 **"Namun aku melakukan kesalahan dengan membuat para masyarakatku menjadi lebih kesusahan..." Ujar Kim-Jong Un**

 **Lalu Kim Jong-Un duduk dibangku kursi kamarnya yang luas sambil mengambil sebuah bingkai foto.**

 **Saat Mako melihat bingkai foto tersebut,ia melihat foto Kim Jong-Un bersama istrinya,Ri Sol-Ju lalu Kim Jong-Un perlahan menitikkan air mata dan berkata.**

 **"Istriku telah meninggal sejak kecelakaan mobil karena salahku...Namun malaikat datang menghampiriku untuk menghibur diriku...Namanya Dokdo..." Ujar Kim Jong-Un**

 **"Bu...Bukannya gadis kapal tadi kamu perkenalkan! Jadi ia menjadi istrimu sekarang!?" Kaget Mako**

 **"Katamu benar adanya,ia menjadi istriku setelah istri pertamaku meninggal,awalnya ia membenci aku...Namun lama-kelamaan ia mencintaiku..." Ujar Kim Jong-Un**

 **Mako mengetahui persaan Kim Jong-Un,pria yang dikenal kejam melebihi Hitler kini kena musibah akibat dosanya yang besar.**

 **Kehilangan sosok saudara,Kim Jong Nam dan istrinya Ri Sol-Ju membuat Mako makin sadar apa yang dilakukan kepada gadis kapalnya dengan sangat buruk.**

 **Namun tidak lama,sebuah siren darurat berbunyi keras hingga Mako,Kim Jong-Un dan seluruh di markas tersebut mendengar sangat jelas,lalu sebuah suara dari siren darurat berkata.**

 ** _'Perhatian-perhatian! Penyusup telah datang untik menyerang markas,para gadis harus melakukan penyerangan balik,segera!'_**

 **Lalu para gadis kapal dari Korea keluar untuk bersiap menyerang para Abbysal beserta menyiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing.**

 **Kemudian Kim Jong-Un melihat kekasihnya,Dokdo sedang menyerang oara Abbysal.**

 **Tanpa berpikir panjang ia langsung bergegas untuk mengambil senjata ' _Machine Gun_ ' dan membuka garasi di belakang rumahnya.**

 **Mako terkejut karena Kim Jong-Un punya mobil super yang berjumlah lima,ialah Bugatti Chiron,SSC Tuatara,Tramontana XTR,Lamborghini Reventon,dan Koeniggseg Agera R.**

 **Kim Jong-Un memilih menaiki Bugatti Chiron dan langsung menuju tempat untuk membantu gadis kapal bersama para penjaga dan militer yang mengemudi kendaraan militer.** **Mako langsung menaiki mobilnya,SRT Dodge Challenger SRT8.**

 **Namun sebuah mobil mengikuti Mako,ternyata ialah B.I yang juga membantu Mako.**

 **Lalu mereka berdua membantu Kim Jong-Un untuk menyerang para Abbysal yang mencapai didarat,mereka berdua dikejutkan karena mobil Kim Jong-Un mengeluarkan senjata yang sama seperti mereka berdua.**

 **Tanpa berpikir panjang,mereka bertiga menembak hingga lokasi pantai penuh asap dari tembakan ketiga mobil tersebut.**

 **Namun mereka dikejutkan oleh monster besar beserta sesosok wanita di atas kepalanya,wanita tersebut tersenyum sinis dan berkata.**

 **"Perkenalkan namaku,Aircraft Carrier Demon atau Ame Yami.Gadis dari laut kegelapan,ahahahaha~" Ujar** **wanita**

 **Lalu monster tersebut mengangkat sebuah gadis ditangan kanannya,gadis tersebut ternyata kekasih Kim Jong-Un.**

 **Kim Jong-Un sangat marah dan langsung menembakkan peluru ' _Machine Gun_ ' ke arah wajah wanita tersebut,ia tidak sadar dan mengenai peluru tersebut tepat di wajahnya.**

 **Namun,ia hanya tersenyum licik dan tertawa keras hingga gigi tajamnya terlihat.**

 **Lalu regenerasi telah selesai di wajahnya dan langsung menyuruh monster besar tersebut untuk menyerang.**

 **Wanita tersebut menghilang begitu saja dari kabut tebal,sementara monster tersebut menyerang mereka bertiga.**

 **Kemudian monster tersebut langsung mengeluarkan meriam besar dari mulutnya dan mulai menembak mereka bertiga.**

 **Tepat saat monster tersebut ingin menembak,para gadis kapal termasuk Dokdo,Kaesong,Yonsan,dan Samjiyon yang melindungi mereka bertiga termasuk Kim Jong-Un.**

 **Para gadis kapal langsung menembakan senjata mereka dari meriam hingga torpedo ke monster dan sisa lainnya.**

 **Beberapa menit berlalu,akhirnya mereka berhasil melawan para Abbysal yang telah menyerang wilayah Korea.**

 **"Jadi begitu ceritanya,hebat!" Ujar K.O**

 **"Namun dimana Hanbin,apakah ia masih disana?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Aku tidak tahu kemana ia sejak aku kembali kesini bersama ia." Ujar Mako**

 ** _Tokyo,Jepang_**

 ** _07.00 AM_**

 **B.I dan Ame sekarang dalam pulang dari perjalanan mereka ke bioskop,di saat perjalanan pulang ia perlahan ingin memegang rambut Ame.**

 **Sedangkan Ame memegang tangan B.I,suasana semakin romantia saat Ame langsung berkata kepada B.I secara gugup.**

 **"Hanbin...Bisakah kita berhenti di tempat lain?" Ujar Ame**

 **"Tentu saja,sayang." Ujar B.I**

 **Setelah sampai di taman,Ame langsung mendorong B.I keluar dari mobil dan langsung menutup mulut B.I sehingga B.I tidak bisa berkata-kata.**

 **Lalu Ame perlahan membuat impresi menakutkan serta mata merah darah yang menyala dimalam hari yang membuat B.I senang.**

 **Namun B.I hanya biasa saja saat melihat Ame yang sedang menutupi mulutnya oleh tangan Ame.**

 **Ame perlahan ingin mencium mulut bersama dengan B.I,namun B.I ingin menolak tetapi tangan Ame menahan dirinya.**

 **Dan romantis telah memanas setelah Ame mencium mulut bersama B.I,lalu turun hujan deras beserta angin deras yang membuat cinta romantis mereka makin seru.**

 **Setelah mereka berdua ciuman romantis,mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.**

 **B.I sempat melihat Ame tertidur pulas di saat perjalanan pulang,B.I tersenyum tipis dan berkata pelan sambil menutupi Ame dengan selimut.**

 **"Akagi,jika itu kamu...Maafkan aku atas dosaku dengan kamu..." Ujar B.I**

 **Lalu B.I mengambil sebotol minuman soda dan meminumnya,setelah minum ia berkata lagi.**

 **"Aku tahu kamu sangat membenci manusia...Termasuk aku juga,bukan? Tapi apa kamu masih mencintaiku,Akagi?" Ujar B.I sambil memegang rambut Ame**

 **Beberapa menit berlalu,mereka berdua telah sampai dirumah.Lalu B.I membantu Ame untuk berdiri walaupun Ame masih tertidur pulas.**

 **Lalu membawa Ame ke kamarnya,setelah menaruh Ame di kamar tidurnya ia keluar dari rumahnya dan mengambil rokok dan pemantik untuk merokok sambil minum minuman soda.**

 **Setelah B.I merokok dan minum soda,ia melihat bulan di atas langit malam dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Dunia ini seperti mimpi bagiku,namun bagi ia pasti pemusnahan bagi manusia,termasuk aku sendiri oleh ia." Ujar B.I**

 ** _Markas Abbysal_**

 ** _Pulau Hokkaido_**

 ** _09.00 AM_**

 **"Dunia ini...Perlu sesuatu yang namanya...Pemusnahan manusia...Ahahahahaha!" Ujar Spider Lily**

 **Spider Lily tertawa keras namun Hagikaze memanggil Spider Lily untuk ke kantor Hakai karena rapat untuk rencana menghancurkan markas di pulau dekat Sasebo.** **Lalu Venom telah tiba dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Mako ternyata sedang melakukan perampokkan...Sungguh tolol manusia busuk itu! Ahahahaha~" Ujar Venom**

 **"Sudahlah,Venom** **.Biarkan saja ia lakukan hak itu." Ujar Hakai**

 **Lalu mereka melanjutkan rencana penyerangan markas amgkatan laut Sasebo,markas milik Shinji.**

 ** _Tokyo,Jepang_**

 ** _10.00 AM_**

 ** _Night Lovell - Concept Nothing_**

 **' _Bitch name Allysa,still i'm gone with no swisher_**

 ** _Shots of rum in the picture I take the time get me richer_**

 ** _Got the thot so intact,dark from ground to the cat_**

 ** _Made a bill from the stack this shti got pill from the back_**

 ** _Hit that bitch form the back_**

 ** _Say you run with the pack_**

 ** _Miss my face with that shit you say that you bring the fuck back_**

 ** _Say i'm alway so cold,told me story to know_**

 ** _In the facts that say i'm livin' the north of the gold_ '**

 **' _I'm so ashamed don't run,don't you run_**

 ** _Thinkin that you'd end this shit from excess to the gun_**

 ** _Burning in the light,from the motherfucking sun_**

 ** _My ways to the stage don't you never fucking fund_ '**

 **' _No stats,no practice,stay low,never a shit show_**

 ** _Takin stacks for the snow,i take your bitch and she show_**

 ** _Movin' fast,through the glass,never take it_**

 ** _Niggas talk,never walk and i come back straight to (lacing?) (nab?) that shit been dead,still you down your fucking head_**

 ** _Seen with (stats?) to (directs?) i go down with shots in the back_**

 ** _Dumb ass nigga with the (rukka?) fuck around and pop ya'_**

 ** _No i'm never gonna stop her (wept?) the part where you a (maker?)_ '**

 **' _Telk,them,my life,always,down,from,the,crowd_**

 ** _Never,will i,make yo,ass,down,for the,town_**

 ** _Layin',on the,low,face,dowb,in the,(bay?)_**

 ** _Slipin,gin,never,take,facts,to the,back_ '**

 **' _Let's go down my niggas,tell me bitch,don't sing it_**

 ** _Tell me shit but thats counterfeit_**

 ** _Think i'm dumb cause then hit i lit_**

 ** _Momma said (four figures?) make it big no (dealins?)_**

 ** _Walking aroud',no trace of hit,takin' cash from yo dealer's shit_ '**

 **' _Chip slow for the back show bout' ten mil in 'Lando_**

 ** _Paint shit from thot shit you call me Picasso_**

 ** _Niggas say that i'm wack through,fuck a bitch in yo' Volvo_**

 ** _White meat on my plate though white sheet to my (peso?)_ '**

 **' _Already done,already done_**

 ** _Fuck you niggas,i'm already done_**

 ** _Already done,i'm already done_**

 ** _Fuck you niggas,i'm already done_**

 ** _Never shit fun,run with the gun_**

 ** _And fuck you niggas,i'm already done_**

 ** _Already done,nevet shit fun_**

 ** _Already done..._**

 ** _Done_ '**

 **' _Crack house sniffin' in the back though,(call?) buy shoe shit (meg?) dough_**

 ** _Niggas think they should plateau,come back in the same brand coat_**

 ** _Try me bitch if you can though,find me slick in a small boat_**

 ** _Touch my shit get cut throat,walk by swift with the same note_**

 ** _Nigga use a lie,claim you still the guy_**

 ** _I fuck you so up quick and take your motherfucking tie_**

 ** _Saying you should die,locked up in the sky_**

 ** _Restricted to the moves i want to make i never try_ '**

 **Mako beserta kawannya,B.I,K.O,P-E,B-Bass,Shinji,Hiro,Sung,Vin,Jason.Bersiap untuk melakukan rencana mereka yang telah disiapkan.**


	15. Money

**_Admirality Union H_** **Q**

 ** _Tokyo,Jepang_**

 ** _08.00 PM_**

 **Pertama,Mako dengan tiga kawan B.I,K.O,dan P-E memasuki kawasan markas tersebut untuk mengambil brankas berisi uang.**

 **Lalu Mako berkata kepada mereka semua.**

 **"Hanbin,kamu Koeniggseg Regera." Ujar Mako**

 **"Lumayan." Ujar B.I**

 **"Kenji,W Motors Fenyr Hypersport." Ujar Mako**

 **"Mantap!" Seru K.O**

 **"Pablo,Bugatti Chiron." Ujar Mako**

 **"Terima kasih,kawan." Ujar P-E**

 **"Hyukoh,Aston Martin Vulcan." Ujar Mako**

 **"Siap." Ujar B-Bass**

 **"Sedangkan aku,Devel Sixteen Prototype" Ujar Mako**

 **"Kalau kami bagaimana?" Ujar Shinji**

 **"Shinji,Mitsubishi Evo IX dan Hiro Mazda RX-8." Ujar Mako**

 **"Bagaimana dengan kami juga?" Ujar Sung**

 **"Dengan mobil kalian,Akitsu Maru dan Ooyodo sebaiknya kalian melacak sinyal untuk kami semua." Ujar Mako**

 **Akitsu Maru dan Ooyodo mengangguk,lalu Mako menghela nafas panjang dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Mari kita mulai untuk merasakan apa penderitaan para perempuan yang dijadikan monster!" Ujar Mako**

 **Semua berteriak kecuali B.I,Mako,dan K.O untuk menunjukkan rasa semangat mereka semua.**

 **Namun ia punya perasaan tidak enak,lalu ia duduk dimobilnya dan menghubungi nomor telepon Houshou.**

 **"Houshou..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Oh,Mako.Apa kamu baik-baik saja." Ujar Houshou**

 **"Tentu saja,Bibi Houshou..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Kamu mengapa,Mako?" Ujar Houshou**

 **"Mungkin kamu akan balas dendam terhadap aku karena beberapa hari lalu...Aku hampir membunuhmu..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Kamu tahu,apa rasanya kehilangan orangtua aslinya?" Ujar Houshou**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Mungkin...Masa lalumu tidak cerah,ahahaha...Aku tidak akan balas dendam terhadap kamu,Mako." Ujar Houshou**

 **"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Nanti akan aku ceritakan setelah kamu menyelesaikan misi tentang dua tahun lalu..." Ujar Houshou**

 **"Apa yang kamu...Sial! Memutus panggilan,oh...Mengapa." Ujar Mako**

 **Lalu Mako memasang headset beserta hanphonenya untuk mendengar sebuah lagu yang membuatnya sedih.**

 ** _Galantis Ft. Jacque Lee - Aftershock_**

 **' _We're caught deep in the eye of the storm_**

 ** _Every battle's been lost or won_**

 ** _I still feel it,I still feel it_**

 ** _Even when you've won,even when you've won_**

 ** _We're at the end now the worse is through_**

 ** _But our world is cracked in two,yeah_**

 ** _I still feel it,I still feel it_**

 ** _Even when you're gone,even when you're gone_ '**

 **' _Cause I,can't stop shaking_**

 ** _Million miles away but I still feel it,can you feel it_ '**

 **' _Nothing can stop the ground from breaking_**

 ** _Can't stop the world,can't stop it_**

 ** _Nothing can stop my hands from shaking_**

 ** _Even when you're gone there's the afthershock_ '**

 **( _EDM)_**

 **' _Even when you're gone there's the aftershock_**

 ** _I still feel it_**

 ** _Even when you're gone there's the aftershock_ '**

 **' _This time there's a warning sign_**

 ** _Brace hard for a heavy fall,yeah_**

 ** _I still want it,I still need it_**

 ** _Even through it's wrong,even through it's wrong_ '**

 **' _Cause I,can't stop shaking_**

 ** _Million miles away but I still feel it,can you feel i_ _t_ '**

 **' _Nothing can stop the groung from breaking_**

 ** _Can't stop the world,can't stop it_**

 ** _Nothing can stop my hands fronm shaking_**

 ** _Even when you're gone there's the aftershock_**

 ** _Even when you're gone there's the aftershock_ '**

 ** _(EDM)_**

 **' _Even when you're gone there's the aftershock_**

 ** _Nothing can stop the ground from breaking_**

 ** _Can't stop the world,can't stop it_**

 ** _Nothing can stop my hands from shaking_**

 ** _Even when you're gone there's the aftershock_ '**

 ** _(EDM)_**

 **' _There's the aftershock_**

 ** _I still feel it_**

 ** _Even when you're gone there's the aftershock_ '**

 ** _Admirality Union HQ_**

 ** _Tokyo,Jepang_**

 ** _09.00 PM_**

 **Para tentara dan ilmuwan sedang sibuk dengan sebuah Abbysal yang diotopsi untuk mengetahui kelemahannya.**

 **Sedangkan beberapa ilmuwan sedang mengurus para gadis kapal yang hampir selesai,namun mereka tidak sadar kalau Mako bersama kawannya menyerang mereka.**

 **Sebuah mobil super berjumlah empat dan dua mobil biasa sedang menerobos pagar pembatas markas tersebut.**

 **Lalu dua mobil biasa sedang mempersiapakan senjatanya dan menabrak dinding dimana tempat penyimpanan kedua brankas tersebut,lalu mundur setelah menabrak dinding hingga hancur.**

 **Sedangkan keempat mobil tersebut berbalik arah dan berhenti ditempat,lalu empat pria terdiri dari Mako,B.I,K.O,dan P-E keluar dari mobil.**

 **Lalu mereka memasang tali tambang mereka ke brankas tersebut,lalu mereka masuk ke mobil mereka masing-masing.**

 **Kemudian mereka menyalakan mobil mereka dan gas sampai kecepatan penuh,namun mereka kesulitan karena kedua brankas tersebut sangat berat.**

 **Tanpa berpikir panjang mereka berempat langsung mengaktifkan 'NOS' mereka masing-masing,dan brakas tersebut akhirnya keluar dari tempatnya.**

 **Mereka berenam sangat senang brankasnya yelah keluar,lalu Mako menghelas nafas dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Mari kita melanjutkan misi dua tahun lalu,semuanya!" Seru Mako**

 **Mako langsung menyalakan musiknya di mobilnya untuk membuat misi makin lancar baginya.**

 ** _Flosstradamus Ft. GTA Lil Jon - Prison Riot_**

 **(Trap)**

 **' _I came in this bitch to sweat!_**

 ** _I came in this bitch to wild the fuck out!_**

 ** _I came in this bitch to turn up!_ '**

 **' _Shit,me with my niggas in here fucked up!_**

 ** _Ain't no tellin' what we're gonna do when the fuckin' bass drops!_**

 ** _Fuck it!_**

 ** _Act up lika a motherfuckin' prison riot!_ '**

 ** _(Trap)_**

 **' _Fuck it!_ '**

 ** _(Trap)_**

 **' _Put your middle fingers up,if you don't give a fuck_**

 ** _Middle fingers up,cause you don't give a fuck_**

 ** _Put your middle finger up,if you don't give a fuck_**

 ** _Middle fingers up,cause you don't give a fuck_ '**

 ** _(Trap)_**

 **Perampokan semakin memanas karena mereka berenam dikejar para polisi beserta tentara yang juga mengejar mereka sampai tertangkap.**

 **Lalu mereka kedatangan tamu,yaitu beberapa mobil yang ingin mengejar mereka,namun ternyata adalah teman-teman mereka.**

 **Kemudian langsung menabrak para pencegat yang hampir mendekati brankas,beberapa dari mereka menabrak mobil,dinding,dan lain-lain.**

 **Namun Ooyodo memanggil Mako karena didepan mereka ada jalan yang diblokir dengan beberapa mobil tentara khusus.**

 **Tanpa mendengar perkataan dari Ooyodo,Mako menyuruh mereka semua melajukan mobilnya beserta 'NOS' jika sudah dekat dengan jalan blok.**

 **Kejaran-kejaran makin ganas dan berbahaya,dan Mako sekali lagi mendengarkan lagu tersebut.**

 **' _I came in this bitch to fuckin' rave!_**

 ** _I came in this bitch to smoke the fuck out!_**

 ** _I came in this bitch to plurnt!_ '**

 **' _Shit,me my niggas in here fucked up!_**

 ** _Ain't no tellin' what we're gonna do when the fuckin' bass drops!_**

 ** _Fuck it!_**

 ** _Act up like a motherfuckin' prison riot (riot,riot,riot!)_ '**

 **' _Fuck it!_ '**

 ** _(Trap)_**

 **' _Put your middle fingers up,if you don't give a fuck_**

 ** _Middle fingers up,cause you don't give a fuck_**

 ** _Put middle fingers up,if you don't give a fuck_**

 ** _Middle fingers up,cause you don't give a fuck_ '**

 ** _(Trap)_**

 **Mereka berenam sangat fokus terhadap apa yang dilihatnya,lalu B.I langsung berkata.**

 **"Sial! ada sededa motor dibelakang kita!" Ujar B.I**

 **"Apa yang...Kita serang mereka!" Ujar K.O**

 **Mereka berenam menyerang polisi yang menggunakan sepeda motor,beberapa menit berlalu sepeda motor beserta pengemudinya telah gagal mengejar mereka berenam.**

 **Lalu mereka telah tiba dikota,beberapa properti hiasan dan kaca bangunan seperti mal di kota Tokyo hancur oleh mereka berenam.**

 **Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan jalan yang sudah diblokir oleh kendaraan tentara,dan** **...Penabrakan fatal dimulai.**

 **Akhirnya mereka telah lolos dari jalan blokir dan mereka telah sampai dijembatan luas dimana mereka menyerang geng 'Tokyo4Me' beberapa hari lalu.**

 **Namun Mako tiba-tiba saja berkata kepada B.I,K.O,dan semua.**

 **"Kalian semua pergilah,biarlah aku yang menghajar mereka semua...Pergilah!**

 **"Tapi..." Ujar B.I**

 **Tanpa melihat mereka,ia mengambil pemantik dan rokok lalu berkata.**

 **"Aku ingin membuat mereka sadar atas apa yang mereka lakukan para perempuan dijadikan monster." Ujar Mako**

 **Lalu mereka semua pergi,sedangkan Mako sedang merokok dan meminum soda dan ia langsung berkata.**

 **"Kalian semua harus bertanggung jawab atas masa laluku dengan...Saudaraku dan teman-temanku." Ujar Mako**

 **Kemudian ia bersiap untuk memencet tombol 'NOS' selagi para polisi dan tentara hampir mencapai ia.**

 **Dan mobilnya,SRT Dodge Challenger SRT8 yang ia modifikasi kemarin.Perlahan demi perlahan mobilnya seperti 'Wheelie' namun ditempat.**

 **Sedangkan para polisi dan tentara hampir mencapai tempat Mako berhenti,namun mobil Mako melaju cepat.**

 **Mako langsung membelokkan mobilnya agar kedua brankas tersebut juga berbelok dari kanan ke kiri berulang-ulang.**

 **Dengan cerdiknya,Mako tahu kalau beberapa polisi dan tentar hanya menginginkan brankasnya kembali dan menangkap ia untuk nanti.** **Lalu Mako mengeluarkan asap rokok dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Makan brankas ini akibat kalian melanggar janji terhadap kaum perempuan!" Ujar Mako**

 **Beberapa mobil polisi dan tentara hancur parah beserta pengemudinya** , **belum diketahui jumlah korban saat ini.**

 **Beberapa mobil polisi dan tentara dikalahkan oleh Mako seperti sebuah jalanan yang tidak pernah terkalahkan.**

 **Sementara Mako keluar dari mobil namun sebuah helikopter tempur mendatangi MKo untuk menyerang.**

 **Tetapi teman Mako telah datang untuk menolong Mako dan menghancurkan helikopter tersebuy dengan rudal,sementara pengemudinya sudah keluar dari awal.**

 **Lalu Mako menghela nafas panjang dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Apakah kalian tidak dengar jika aku yang akan kukerjakan misi ini sendiri,namun kalian mengganguku." Ujar Mako**

 **"Maaf,bung.Kami khawatir denganmu jika terjadi sesuatu yang kami tidak inginkan." Ujar B.I**

 **"Terima kasih,jadi kita akan kemana untuk kedua brankas ini?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Kita kembali ke gedung yang kita tempati beberapa hari lalu,bukan?" Ujar K.O**

 **"Oke kita akan..." Ujar Mako**

 **Belum sempat Mako berbicara,para 'gadis kapal' beserta Hakai telah muncul didepan mereka secara tiba-tiba.**

 **Para Abbysal tersebut tertawa keras kecuali Slender dan Crypton,lalu Hakai tersenyum sinis dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Kerja bagus kalian semua! Ahahaha~" Ujar Hakai** **"Uang tersebut harusnya milik kami,bukan?" Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Apa maksud kalian ke sini,termasuk kamu Hakai?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Kami mendatangi kalian untuk...Menghancurkan kalian semua...Ahahahaha!" Ujar Hakai**

 **Lalu para Abbysal tertawa termasuk Hakai,sementara Hagikaze dan Yuubari hanya memalingkan kepala dan membuat wajah kesal dan sedih bersamaan.**

 **Kemudian Hakai dan para Abbysal mengelilingi Mako dan teman-temannya,lalu para Abbysal satu per satu berkata.**

 **"Kalian ini,sungguh sangat idiot hanya karena kalian ingin mencuri berankas berisi uang yang banyak...Ufufufu~" Ujar Venom**

 **"Aku sangat kecewa dengan kalian...Hakai sangat kecewa dengan kalian semua." Ujar Spider Lily**

 **"Mengapa kalian sangat brengsek seperti ini,dasar bedebah...Ahahahaha!" Ujar Darkness**

 **"Mako,sebaiknya kamu menyerah saja atas perintah kami,mengerti." Ujar Cobra**

 **"Ah...Aku sangat benci kepada mereka semha karena mereka sangat busuk!" Ujar Vampire**

 **"Benar Akizuki-nee,mereka sangat busuk dan mereka harus dimusnahkan!" Ujar Suki**

 **"Sialan kalian semua,mengapa kalian seperti begini." Ujar Zuho**

 **Sementara Mako dan temannya hanya terdiam saja,lalu Mako menarik nafas panjang dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Apa kalian mengingkan uang ini?" Ujar Mako**

 **Namun disaat Maki berbicara,Hakai dan para Abbysal langsung menodongkan senjata mereka ke Mako dan kawan-kawan.**

 **Mereka semua terkejut saat Hakai dan para Abbysal ingin menembak mereka,kecuali Slender dan Crypton.**

 **Mako melihat Slender dan Crypton tidak menembak mereka semua,lalu kehenigan berakhir setelah Spider Lily menendang K.O dengan keras.**

 **Dan Hakai bersama para Abbysal tertawa keras hingga jembatan penuh dengan tawaan para monster.**

 **Sementara Hakai menyuruh Slender dan Crypton untuk menembak Mako dan kawan-kawan.**

 **Namun mereka berdua menolak untuk menebak Mako dan seluruh teman Mako sendiri,lalu Hakai langsung berkata.**

 **"Kamu tahu,manusia sangat busuk...Mereka harus dimusnahkan...Mereka hanyalah mementingkan mereka sendiri,mengerti." Ujar Hakai**

 **Mendengar perkataan dari Hakai,Mako dan temannya sangat geram dan Mako langsung berkata.**

 **"Masih ada manusia yang mementingkan orang lain tanpa pamrih!" Ujar Mako**

 **"Namun saat kamu bilang kepadaku,kamu percaya apa yang dikatakan Hakai,bu** **kan?" Ujar Venom**

 **"Sangat idiot...Naif...Dan busuk.Kalian mati saja dari dunia ini." Ujar Spider Lily**

 **"Diam kau! Monster sialan!" Ujar Mako**

 **"Kami adalah monster...Ahahaha...Benar,laksamana.kami adalah monster..." Ujar** **Venom**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Kalian tidak pernah sama sekali memedulikan kaum wanita hanya karena kami lemah dan tidak berguna?" Ujar Hakai**

 **"..." Diam Mako**

 **"Sebuah janji seharusnya tidak dapat dibohongi,jadi kalianlah sebenarnya monster!" Ujar Spider Lily**

 **"Itu yang kami katakan..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Kalian menganggap kami hanyalah sebuah budak? Apa kalian masih dimabuk mimpi? Singguh sebuah ironi bagi kalian semua..."** **Ujar Zuikaku**

 **"Tapi kami tidak pernah sekalipun menganggap para perempuan itu..." Ujar B.I**

 **"Beberapa hari lalu sejak kami tenggelam,kalian menganggap kami hanyalah monster.Dan inilah yang terjadi..." Ujar Darkness**

 **"..." Diam B.I**

 **"Kalian harusnya menepati janji kami,namun kalian melanggarnya...Padahal kami memberi kesempatan kalian untuk bebas namun itu hanyalah mimpi bagi kalian sekarang." Ujar** **Venom**

 **"Kalian membuat kami menjadi seperti ini...Menipu kami...Menyiksa kami...Mako...Kalian menghina kami seperti binatang...Dan membuang kami? Apa maksud kalian dan apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami?"** **Ujar Venom**

 **Lalu muncul aura menakutkan dari belakang mereka semua hingga membuat Mako dan kawan-kawan ketakutan.**

 **Kemudian para tentara dan diiringi suara tembakan dari tentara,lalo Mako langsung berkata.**

 **"Hakai,apa kamu dan gadis kapalmu bisa membantuku untuk membunuh mereka?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Tentu saja,kami dengan senang hati membantu kalian untuk menghancurkan manusia busuk." Ujar Hakai**

 **Mako langsung melihat semua 'gadis kapal' yang dulu ia sangat benci sekarang menjadi seperti sekarang,ia menghela nafas panjang dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Aku tahu ini sangat berat,maafkan aku atas masa lalu...Semuanya." Ujar Mako**

 **"Apa katamu?" Ujar Venom**

 **"Lupakan,kalian lebih senang menjadi seperti ini daripada tersiksa oleh manusia,bukan? Dan aku juga adalah monster..." Ujar Mako**

 **"..." Diam Spider Lily**

 **"Hooh..." Ujar Venom**

 **"Apa..." Ujar Slender**

 **"Mungkin dunia terpecah menjadi dua,bukan? Aneh bukan karena perang antara manusia dengan para perempuan? Ahahaha." Ujar Mako**

 **"Lumayan..." Ujar Venom**

 **"Dunia ini tidak bisa dikendalikan dan busuk,dan kamilah monster yang membuat kalian mejadi seperti sekarang,ya...Kami memang penghancur dunia." Ujar Mako**

 **Para Abbysal melihat Mako yang merasakan hati sedih dan sakit secara bersamaan,lalu Mako berkata dengan pelan.**

 **"Apa kalian lebih suka jahat,bukan? Aku sangat bahagia jika kalian jahat kepada kami dan aku..." Ujar Mako**

 **"Hei..." Ujar Venom**

 **"Betapa gilanya aku menganggap kalian tidak berguna,tapi aku seperti begitu karena aku gila total,kalian senang?" Ujar**

 **"Itu kata..." Ujar Zuho**

 **"Oh,lihat.Dunia memerlukan kalian untuk menghancurkan kami dan tuhan sangat ingin kami MATI SAJA!" Ujar Mako**

 **Lalu Mako melempr sebuah bingkai foto kepada Hakai dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Ini yang kalian suka dimasa lalu,jadi kalian hancurkan kami dari dunia ini." Ujar Mako**

 **"..." Diam Hakai**

 **"Oh,ya.Tanamkan dendam kalian kepada kami semua tanpa sebab,ingat?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Tapi kami..." Ujar Crypton**

 **"Masa laluku lebih gelap dan suram dari kaliam semua,bahkan aku seperti ini dari dulu.Dan kalian beberapa hari lalu...Menyenangkan bukan?" Ujar Mako**

 **Kemudian Mako merokok sekali lagi dan langsung berkata.**

 **"Kalian akan bahagia jika kami hancur,jadi kalahkan mereka semua." Ujar Mako**

 **"Oke,dengan senang hati." Ujar Hakai**

 **"Hei,dengarkan dulu saranku." Ujar Mako**

 **"Eh? Apa?" Ujar Hakai**

 **' _Dendam adalah kata kunci untuk kalian hidup tenang dan bahagia di sutu hari nanti,tanamkan dendam kalian untuk dunia yang lebih baik_ '**

 **"..." Diam Venom**

 **"Hancurkan kami dan mereka demi dunia ini lebih bagus untuk kalian semua." Ujar Mako**

 **"Ufufufu,terima kasih.Kami akan menghancurlan kalian semua dengan senang hati." Ujar Venom**

 **Lalu para Abbysal menyerang para tentara,sedangkan tim Mako melarikan diri dari tentara dan polisi.**

 **Beberapa menit kemudian,mereka telah sampai di gedung dimana Mako dan beberapa kawannya tinggal beberapa hari lalu sebelumnya.**

 **Setelah mereka tiba,kedua brankas tersebut diletakkan lalu mereka semua melihat kedua brakas tersebut.**

 **Sebuah brankas yang mempunyai kode yang sangat sulit dan sangat sulit untuk dihancurkan walaupun senjata seperti gadis kapal.**

 **Lalu Mako melakukan kode 'hack' kepad kedu brankas tersebut,kemudian brankas tersebut** **...Telah terbuka.**

 **Mereka semua terkejut sekaligus sangat senang dengan uang sebesar 5.000.000¥,kemudian Mako langsung berkata.**

 **"Siapa yang ingin uang!" Ujar Mako**

 **"KAMI SEMUA!" Ujar K.O**

 **Kemudian mereka semua dibagikan unag masing-masing,sisanya mereka simpan untik bersenang-senang untuk keesokan harinya.**

 ** _Tokyo,Jepang_**

 ** _09.00 PM_**

 ** _Wiz Khalifa Ft. Charlie Puth - See You Again_**

 ** _(Piano)_**

 **' _It's been a long day without you,my friend_**

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _We've come a long way from where we began_**

 ** _Oh,I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _When I see you agai_ _n_ '**

 ** _(I_** ** _ntrument)_**

 **' _Damn,who knew?_**

 ** _All the planes we flew,good things we been though_**

 ** _That I'd be standing right here talking to you_**

 ** _'Bout another path,I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_**

 ** _But something told me taht it wouldn't last_**

 ** _Had to switch up,look at things different,see the bigger picture_**

 ** _Those we're the days,hard work forever pays_**

 ** _Now I see you in a better place,uh_ '**

 ** _(Instrument)_**

 **' _How can we not talk about family_**

 ** _When family's all that we got?_**

 ** _Everything I went through_**

 ** _You where standing there my by side_**

 ** _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_ '**

 **' _It's been a long day without you,my friend_**

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _We've come a long way from where be began_**

 ** _Oh,I'll tell you talk about it when I see you again_**

 ** _When I see you again_ '**

 **' _Aah oh-oh-oh,aah oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _Woooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_**

 ** _Yeah_ '**

 ** _(Instrument)_**

 **' _First,you both go out your way and the vibe is felling strong_**

 ** _And what's small turned to a friendship,a friendship turned to a bond_**

 ** _And that bond will never be broken,the love will never get lost_ '**

 **' _And when brotherhood come first,the the line will never be crossed_**

 ** _Established it our own when that line had to be drawn_**

 ** _And that line is what we reached,so remember me when I'm gone_ '**

 **' _How can we not talk about family_**

 ** _When family's all that we got?_**

 ** _Everything I went through_**

 ** _You we're standing there by my side_**

 ** _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_ '**

 **' _So let the light guide your way,yeah_**

 ** _Hold every memory as you go_**

 ** _And every road you take_**

 ** _Will always lead you home,home_ '**

 ** _(Instrument)_**

 **' _It's been a long day without you,my friend_**

 ** _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_**

 ** _We've come a long way from where we began_**

 ** _Oh,I'll tell you all about when I see you again_**

 ** _When I see you again_ '**

 ** _(Instrument)_**

 **' _Ahh-oh-oh-oh,Aah-oh-oh-oh_** ** _Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_** ** _Yeah_ '**

 **Mako,B.I,K.O,P-E,dan B-Bass telah sampai di pantai.Lalu mereka turun dari mobil dan bersenang-senang dengan laut.**

 **Sementara Mako dan B.I hanya duduk didalam mobil mereka sambil meminum soda,lalu Mako berkata kepada B.I.**

 **"Hanbin,apakah kamu ingin ikut mereka?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Untuk apa? Mereka bermain layaknya seperti anak kecil atau kebanyakan gadis kapalmu!?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Aku sangat suka mengganggu gadis kapal,kebanyakan kapal selam dan penghancur" Ujar Mako**

 **"Apa kamu ingin membully Libeccio dan Rogo lagi?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Tentu saja,aku ingin mereka serius.Namun mereka berdua pergi menuju markas mereka." Ujar Mako**

 **Hanbin meminum soda,lalu ia berkata kepada Mako.**

 **"Hei,Sasuke.Bagaimana kalau kita balapan atau pergi ke luar kota?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Mungkin ke luar kota saja,Hanbin." Ujar Mako**

 **"Kita ajak mereka bertiga saja untuk pergi ke luar kota,bagaimana?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Tentu saja,namun kita akan ke negara mana dulu?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Sembarang kamu." Ujar B.I**

 **"Bagaimana kalau Amerika Serikat?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Aku setuju dengan keputusanmu,kawan." Ujar B.I**

 **"Terima kasih,kawan." Ujar Mako**

 **Mereka semua tertawa bersama-sama lalu mereka mengajak K.O,P-E,dan B-Bass untuk pergi ke luar negeri,Amerika Serikat.** **Sebelum mereka pergi ke bandara pribadi,mereka berlima balapan.**

 **Sementara,Shinji dan Hiro mengendarai mobil barunya.Mazda RX-9 milik Shinji dan Mazda RX-10.** **Kemudian mereka berdua pergi berlibur ke pulau Bali,lalu Hiro berkata kepada Shinji.**

 **"Hiro,apa kamu suka dengan pulau Bali? Mengapa?" Ujar Hiro**

 **"Kakakku,Ichirou berkata.Sebuah pulau dimana kamu akan merasa senang disana." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Jadi kamu ingin mencari kakakmu?" Ujar Hiro**

 **"Tentu saja,sejak ia menolongku agar aku tidak menjadi percobaan dari keluarga sialan tersebut,keluarga Hakuno." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Aku tahu kamu kehilangan figur kakakmu,bukan? Mungkin kamu akan bertemu dengan ia suaru hari nanti." Ujar Hiro**

 **"Terima kasih,Hiro.Kamu sudah seperti ayah atau kakakku." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Apa katamu tadi?" Ujar Hiro**

 **"Oh,maksudku.Kita pergi saja sekarang." Ujar Shinji**

 **"Oke." Ujar Hiro**

 **Sementara Mako,B.I,K.O,P-E,dan B-Bass telah sampai di bandara pribadi lalu mereka memesan tiket menuju AS.**

 **Setelah itu mereka memasuki mobilnya ke pesawat pribadi,sementara mereka menaiki jet pribadi.**

 **Lalu keheningan sangat panjang hingga Mako menhela nafas dan langsung berkata kepada mereka berempat.**

 **"Jadi kalian tidak apa-apa kalau kita berlibur cukup lama?" Ujar Mako**

 **"Tentu saja,kawan.Namun lima mobil termasuk Devel Sixteen Prototype dimana?" Ujar B.I**

 **"Mereka juga dibawa,kecuali Devel Sixteen Prototype tersebut.Karena aku sudah mengembalikkannya ke Dubai karena takut dicurigai." Ujar Mako**

 **"Hey,tonton berita ini." Ujar K.O**

 ** _BERITA HARI INI_**

 ** _Sekelompok geng telah merampok sebuah brankas berjumlah dua,mereka berjumlah enam mobil namun belum diketahui berapa orang didalam mobil tersebut,tetapi beberapa saksi melihat salah satu mobil tersebut ternyata Devel Sixyeen Prototype yang diculik beberapa hari lalu.Kami sedang berbicara demgan beberapa saksi hari ini._**

 ** _"Halo,apa kabar.Jadi kalian terkejut dengan salah satu mobil tersebut?"_**

 ** _"Tentu saja,kami merasa mobil tersebut adalah hasil dari penculikan di Dubai beberapa hari lalu silam."_**

 ** _"Jadi kalian melihat mereka akan geram atau apa?"_**

 ** _"Sebagian kami geram,terkejut,dan lain-lain"_**

 ** _"Oke,mari kita kembali ke berita dan sampi jumpa"_**

 **Mako dan lainnya melihat berita di televisi tersebut hanya cuek saja,lau Mako berkata.**

 **"Selamat bagi tim,Mako." Ujar Mako**

 **"Selamat." Ujar B.** **I** **"Hore." Ujar K.O**

 **"Yeah." Ujar P-E**

 **"Sukses." Ujar B-Bass**

 **Mereka semua telah melakukan balas dendam demi masa lalu mereka yang gagal,dan misi mereka telah...Selesai di masa lalu.**

 ** _The End_**


End file.
